Dragon Ball αlpha - Xenoverse
by AlphaZero21
Summary: Based on DBXV2. After the battle between Demigra, the Time Patrol had seemingly perserved world peace. That was until Zero vanished without a trace. Something has begun to change time again. Without Zero or Rena, Trunks and the Kaioshin of Time have to call upon other options. Enter, Alpha. Though weaker than most, his sheer determination is stronger than them. This is his story...
1. Adventure begins! The boy named Alpha

_"Attention all proud warriors! Have you ever considered joining the time patrol? As a Time Patroller, you'll prevent history from being changed. Our duty is to protect everyone's memories and help return history to the way it should be. But we need your help. The only requirements are confidence of your capabilities and of course, a strong desire to protect history. We've got a school for honing your skills and a fully equipped item shop. How about it? Why not use your strength to help out a great cause? We're always on the lookout for powerful warriors!"_

 **Okay, then. Listen carefully. To maintain safety here in Conton City, there are a few rules you must keep...**

 **First, firing a KI blast within city limits is prohibited. Time patrollers wishing to fly when not on duty are required to obtain a flying license. Please help keep Conton city safe by obeying its traffic laws. Lastly, any alteration of history is a grave offense. Our missions come with the risk of changing history. So you must exercise the utmost caution. Avoid making mistakes like Trunks did. Keeping these things in mind, please carry out your missions safely. For the sake of the world and its history...**

 ** _We look forward to welcoming each of you to the time patrol!_**

* * *

I run into the Time Nest as fast as my legs can carry me. "Kaioshin of Time? You've got to see this!" I shout.

"It's Supreme Kai of Time. When will you get that right?" She turns around to me.

"Oh, well sorry then but we have a big problem." I tell her. She only stares at me.

"How bad?" She walks up to me.

"Almost as bad as Demigra." I say, reminding myself of the confrontation with Demigra.

She flinches. Time distortions are terrible and rare. We haven't seen them in 2 years but we spent a while trying to clear out that mess. It was probably one of the worst experiences in the history of the Time Patrol. Thankfully then, I called upon the Dragon Shenron and asked him to give me a warrior strong enough to help us out.

The result was a kid named Zero, 13 years of age but very experienced. He was a good fighter and he what to do. He made friends along the way that helped him about. These included Rena, an girl who had been abused in the past but had a strong spirit, and Kyo... somebody who I can't understand at all but he was always there to help out and fight.

The three were all good friends... but then Zero vanished one day... Rena went to look for him... and Kyo was the only one who really stayed...

"Hm... Call on Kyo." Time Kai orders.

"But is he really up for this?" I question her.

"Don't question me! Just do it!" She yells in my face.

"Yes ma'am." I flee from the Time Nest and head to the dorms... which are on the dark corner of Conton City... the only other place not changed after the repair of Toki Toki City...

* * *

Of course, I know that Kyo may not be able to help out completely but I know something that could work... Maybe I can bring in the new recruits for this semester of school at Orange Star High. They have some kids with interesting power...

* * *

"Scissors!" I shout, stabbing one of the kids in the neck with my fingers.

"Paper!" I slap him across the face.

"And ROCK!" I uppercut someone in the chin.

"Alright, time is up. Alpha is our winner!" Coach Marth announces.

"Wow..." All the of other kids just stare in disbelief at how I managed to win.

"In the next round, Zero will be facing Aquilia." Coach announces.

"Wow. I'm surprised. You made it to the Semi-Finales." Tact nods.

"Me too actually." I admit. "I must say, it's due to the way you plan your movements." Coach puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, it's nothing sir." I assure him.

"Ahh, don't joke around kid. That's some potential I see there." He smiles.

"Isn't my match next?" Tact asks, interrupting him. "Oh, yeah." Coach snaps his fingers.

Going to school for Time Patrollers is different than the school I went to back at home. There, they were more straight forward and to the point than anything else. Here, it's the opposite. I'm surprised that I even made it here in the first place. My scores were all over the place in terms of grading. I had some mixed grades on my strength, strategy and those other 5 tests.

In actuality, your points have to reach somewhere around 460 for you to be accepted. I made exactly 465 while my best friend Tact made 490. My other friend Mutia made 481. I'm guessing it was because I'm the strategist in our group. Basically, I'm the weakest.

Even then, I'm glad to be here because it's nothing like what I've seen before. As a lower-cass fighter, I was told I wasn't good enough. Even Tact was unsure of my abilities but I managed to make it in. Considering my families history, that's great because we've been considered failures for generations. I shake my head. _Though none of that matters anymore._

* * *

A sudden knock on the door wakes me from my slumber. "Come back in an hour, I'm busy." I announce.

"Kyo, this is important. I need your help more than anybody else." Trunks yells.

"Fine." I lazily get up and open the door. "Hey, long time no see Kyo." Trunks waves. "Long time no see to you either." I roll my eyes.

We stand in silence for a couple of seconds before Trunks begins to speak up again. "Well... I need your help." Trunks breaks the silence. "First time in forever. What is it about?" I ask.

Trunks begins to look nervous, like he's about to give off a code or something like that.

"I-I-I... I need y-y..." He stutters. "Dude, just spit it out." I yell. "Okay okay! Somebody is messing with Time again." Trunks announces.

My eyes widen. "Again?" I look towards Trunks, curiously.

"I guess it will be a change of pace from what we usually do but I'm on it." I nod.

"I'll grab my GI." I run back into my house. Trunks seems to smile at my optimism...

* * *

 _ **"ALPHA! Go to the principals office immediately!" The intercom suddenly interrupts us.**_ I jump. I'm in trouble? Already? What did I do?

"Ohhhhhhh." All the people in the back say.

"It must be important." Coach says, escorting me through the door. I rush down the hall towards the office where the principal is inside.

"Hello Alpha. Take a seat right next to this guy over here." She says, pointing at the lavender looking old guy. I sit next to him.

"What do you need me for?" I ask. She grabs out a piece of paper and begins to read from it.

"Upon critical assessment of a current situation, I have concluded tha-,"

"JUST WAIT ONE MINUTE!" The old man interrupts her. "Dude. Why are you interrupting her." I shout.

"Because I am the elder Supreme Kai, idiot." He stands up. "Oh..." My eyes go pale.

"Anyways, to be straight up, take a look at your test scores." The Old Kai grabs the papers out of the Principals hand and shoves it in my face. I look at it closely.

 _ **Skill - 143/200**_

 _ **Strength - 105/200**_

 _ **Force - 44-67/200**_

 ** _Strategy_** _ **\- 150/200**_

"Are you about to say what I think you're about to say..." I realize what's about happen.

"Yes." He nods.  
"NO! I don't want to go back home! I worked so hard to get here!" I stomp, ready to cry in agony.

"Actually I wasn't about to say that... You see, due to your 'all-around' performance on your test, we've selected you for a special mission." He explains.

"What type of special mission." I glance at him, curious.

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST GO TO THE SUPREME KAI OF TIME AT ONCE!" He stand up and yells at me.

"Yes sir!" I run outside and fly into the air at once. _Wait? I don't have a license... Who cares._

"YAAAAHOOOO!" I shout, flying freely in the air and looking at my surroundings. I see the area the looks similar to Planet Namek, a giant garden and a giant Dragon that floats in mid air... That looks so ominous...

* * *

"So far, we haven't seen many problems. The big one is actually just Goku and Piccolos fight with Raditz." Trunks points to the scroll.

"You want me to help out with it?" I ask. "No. I need you to help me find the culprit to the problem." He shakes his head.

"It would be easier if you let me wreck Raditz." I point out.

"Last time we let you go back in time without help you created a timeline split." Trunks reminds me.

"Hey, it created two really creative spin off fanfictions." I admit. "Yeah..." Trunks nods.

"Also, we're Kaioshin of Time? Shouldn't she be here too?" I ask, looking around for her. "She's outside near the gates of Time." Trunks says.

"Wait? Why?" I ask. "Getting us a new helper." Trunks sighs.

"Can't we just use the Dragon Balls? Look how well it turned out for us last time." Kyo points out. "We'd have to collect all of them and that takes time. Last time, we had all 7 Dragon Balls in our disposal." Trunks reminds me. "Why don't you have them now?" I ask.

"We were trying to find Zero..." Trunks bites his tongue when he say Zero's name.

"Yeah... I have to say though, where is he?" I ask. "Even shenron couldn't find him..." Trunks shake my head.

"We'll that's disappointing." I say. _Disappointing indeed..._

* * *

I land not to far from the steps that lead to the Time Nest. A crowd has gathered around and some are waving at me. I wave back being the nice guy I am when I notice the really short lady near the bottom of the steps. She seems to be smiling at me, and she also seems to be unhappy at the same time... Oh shit... I still don't have a license...

"Welcome!" She waves at me. I slowly walk up to her.

"You must be the Supreme Kai of Time if I'm correct." I nod.

"Of course. Great news. You've been selected to be apart of this big mission." She exclaims.

"I'm kind of new here so it's an honor to be at your service." I scratch my head.

"Oh cheer up. The Supreme Kai of Time has graciously appeared to give you the best of her wishes after all. I mean really." She smacks me across the head.

"Ouch." I rub my head now. "Don't you think you're acting a bit cold?" She glares.

"Yes but my family never so happens to ever be cared about so I thought I'm supposed to act formal." I admit.

In all honesty, It seems weird that _this_ is the Supreme Kai of Time. She seems pretty relate-able Heck, she's barely smaller than I am to the very most (Which is embarrassing since I am 15).

"Anyways... what am I supposed to do?" I ask, looking around.

"The old man should be waiting for you at the top of the stairs. After he heard how well you did on the test, he went to the school and back." She points up the stairs.

"Okay. Thanks!" I shout, running up the stairs... thankfully avoiding any mention of me using flight before hand without a license. "WAIT!" She orders me to stop which I... making me trip over the steps.

"Even if you're in a hurry, you can't use flight yet. I saw you flying about earlier. You have a 45 minute detention after school tomorrow." She scolds me. "What!" I jump. "It's dangerous to be flying about so recklessly like that. You need to get your flying license before you can fly in Conton City" She slaps me in the chest before sending me on my way.

 _That woman is scary..._

* * *

 ** _Enter Alpha. Who is the kid and why was he chosen? What is his fate, what is his destiny, what is his past? Where is Zero? What happened to Rena? Will Kyo be himself anymore? This is the story of Alpha. This is a story of betrayal, friendship, truth, lies and secrets and a past that our characters just want to ignore. The story will unfold itself over time..._**

 ** _Find out all this and more in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse_**

* * *

 _Welcome guys and gals to Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse (Or whatever I'll end up calling it). This is based on the Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 video game, however, it shares connections with Dragon Ball Zero, my fanfic based on Xenoverse 1 which you should also go and check out. This one is going to be a lot better in the start and I'm already done with the 2nd chapter which should be done by now. I've also been working on these chapters for about 2 hours now so I'm going to bed. Hope you enjoy the story and I will see you next time!_


	2. Is Alpha the right choice? A Test

_**Last time on Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse...**_

 _ **Alpha is chosen by the Old Kai for a special quest. Meanwhile, Trunks recruits his old partner, Kyo, in order to help him search for the culprit behind the Time Distortions. With a new group coming together, find out what happens next, in this chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse!**_

* * *

 **Prove your worth! Is Alpha the right choice?**

* * *

I dash up the stairs as quickly as I can and reach the top of the stairs where the Old Kai is said to be. Of course, he's already up their waiting for me. "I did want you to fly all the way here. I wanted you to walk with me so I could explain your situation but of course you have to be impatient." Old Kai sighs.

"Well I'm sorry, I just so happen to be new here so I thought I needed to get myself all the way over her quickly." I tell him.

"You better be sorry." He says.

 _In all honesty, I'm not. I'm not being told exactly what I'm here for or what to do which pisses me off._

"You should stop blaming failings on other people you young punk!" He yells.

I jump. "Did I say that out loud?" My eyes go pale.

"Of course. I'm the Supreme Kai. Well, I used to be. I can read minds." He admits.

 _Oh kami. Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts._

"Heh. *Ahem*Now listen up. You've been chosen for a very special mission." He announces. "Yeah, I see that." I joke. He shakes his head, unamused.

"This is a great honor. You'll be only the second... or fourth? Screw it, you'll be one of the few elite member to ever do this!" He tells me.

I then begin to pay close attention. "Your job is to travel to eras where changes in history have been made, and fix any errors that may have occurred." He explains.

You still have much to learn. first you should learn from the wisdom of those that have gone before you." He tells me.

"Once a change has been made to history, it becomes easier for subsequent changes to be made to it as well." I nod to this.

I learned a lot about time travel before I was accepted into the school. Time Travel can cause many... MANY different changes. Some can happen decades or even centuries into the future. Because of this, even the highest ranking of Time Patrollers aren't allowed.

"Head out to these eras where changes in history have been made and do what you can to right the wrongs that have been done. Okay, off you go." Old Kai points behind him where a blue portal stands.

"You mean in there?" I tilt my head. He nods back.

Before I can even move a foot though, I'm interrupted by the Supreme Kai of Time. "Hey there! Wait just a moment." Time Kai jumps in.

"Why isn't the Supreme Kai of Time... and here I was just about to take matters into my own hands too." Old Kai rubs his head.

She walks in between me and Old Kai. "There's no need for such hostility. I have come here to share my wisdom regarding the secrets of battle. "Wait? Why? I was chosen so doesn't that mean I should already know what to do?" I ask.

"You may be an all around type but you strength is the weakest part about you. Of course we want to check that before allowing you to help us." Time Kai explains.

"Makes sense actually." Old Kai admits.

"You must learn what you can from the Supreme Kai of Time." Old Kai tells me.

"Yes sir." I bow. "Come pay me a visit after you've learned all there is to know about being a Time Patroller. Your first job will be waiting for you." He exits through the portal.

"Are you ready?" Time Kai asks me.

"Yes ma'am." I nod. "That's what I like to hear. Now, I'll teleport you to a random area." Time Kai puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Wait? What?" We suddenly appear in a grassy area surrounded by a lake.

"Hm. We need a partner for this one... Let's see... Ooh!" She checks a small device on her hand. Right then and there, a small Saibaman pops in right next to me.

"Gah! What is this thing doing here?" I jump back.

The Supreme Kai laughs. "Come on. Fight it. Show me what you got?" Time Kai tells me to fight it. "Okay then." I charge towards it.

Right before it can even turn around and see me, I elbow it in the jaw knocking it unconscious. "Wow..." Time Kai applauds. "That didn't really take much strategy in all honesty. I could have worked a bit harder but I didn't want to drag out a fight." I admit.

I turn to my right and notice another saibaman charging towards me.

"Oh shit!" I jump back.

"When did that get there?" I ask Time Kai who is floating above me.

"I just added it. Now you can do some strategizing" She smiles at me sarcastically.

"I need to train on keeping my mouth shut." I murmur to myself...

* * *

I turn and look at my partner, Kyo, as he just sleeps on the controls, waiting for me to finish what I'm doing. "Uh... Kyo, you realize that you could be helping me find the problem behind this? You could at least try and make some references or 4th wall breakers when your at it." I ask Kyo.

Kyo was the last person to join the group made by Zero to help stop the Time Distortions 2 years ago. Since then, Zero and the other member, Rena, have both vanished. I'm guessing Rena is looking for Zero while Zero... he vanished without a trace.

"Is this going to help us bring back Zero and Rena?" He asks, knowing the answer. I try to change that.

"Possibly. Maybe Towa and Mira are behind this. That could bring Zero back." I admit, recalling Zeros hatred for those two. Of course he'd come back. They both killed his father when he was young.

"Heh, you suck at foreshadowing." Kyo laughs as he picks his nails.

"Fore-what now?" I ask. "You need a god damn education." He facepalms.

"Well you realize how impossible that was right? The androids blew up EVERY school they saw." I smack him across the head.

"They probably had their reasons." He shrugs.

"They killed millions just for joys. I'm sure they had their reasons." I roll my eyes.

"You seem so nonchalant about all of this, Mr. Destroyed future." He reminds me.

"You seem nonchalant about the disappearance of your friends you know." I remind him as well. I stop for a moment.

"Okay, you know what... You win." I sigh, putting my head back on the table.

* * *

One of the Saibaman dashes at high speeds while the other seems to be slightly slower. Kay, I see what I'm supposed to do about this. I should charge towards the faster one, knock him down (Since he is such as small target) and attack the other one while that one is getting back.

I dash towards the slightly faster Saibaman and punch him into the dirt. The other one slows a bit but I hold nothing back and elbow him in the nose. Before they can both get up, I jump into the air and begin charging some KI blasts. "Now here we go!" I grin. I start shooting a barrage of KI blasts towards the two Saibaman.

"That was a very simple strategy. A 13 year old writing fanfiction could come up with something better." I brag to Time Kai.

"Oh really." She grins... this one being terrifying. I turn to my left to see a green leg heading towards me. It knocks me into the ground below which covers me in brown dirt.

"Damn. I should have seen that coming." I admit, getting on my knees.

"Seriously. You should have." Time Kai shakes her head.

"Well, I'm kind of new to this. I hate it when I'm not given enough time to think." I explain.

"Let's fix that." She presses some more buttons on her remote. "Oh hell no..." I shake my head as I look up and see a whole pack of Saibamen waiting for me...

"This is going to take a decade...

* * *

As our new cadet, Alpha, struggles with the wave of Saibamen I put in front of him... I struggle with these controls. "Goodness. Who made this piece of scrap. It just doesn't work! I think I might have sent 15 more Saibamen. I knew I should have gotten the newer model..." I shake my head.

I look up and notice Alpha being kicked around by the sheer amount of Saibamen. "Do you even know how to block?" I ask.

"Yes but I barely do it!" He admits.

"I don't know how Old Kai picked you but it must have been an accident..." I shake my head even harder...

* * *

"You've got to be kidding right? Alpha? Picked for a super special mission?" I repeat to Mutai. She carries some books as we walk through the hall at the end of the day.

"Well if the rumors are true then Alpha flew off with a mission given to him by a former Supreme Kai. I find it odd to but since Alpha still isn't here, maybe it's true." She smiles.

Since school began, I've always had that tough guy image. Everyone kind of saw Alpha as the lackey who did my bidding. Though I think differently, he's a pretty good kid but he's too soft. Because of this, I've always been one step ahead of him.

 _So why would they go our little friend over me? Sounds weird honestly..._

Mutai begins grabbing her jacket out of her locker.. "I'll be honest and say you aren't as intelligent as him. Maybe they picked brains over brawn."

I chuckle. "Yeah, but you're smarter than him right?" I remind her.  
She gives an exaggerated sigh. "Stop trying to flatter me Tact. We both know that Alpha is smarter than both of us combined." She huffs.

I sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're kind of right. Let's both go find him." I put my backpack on and begin charging out the door. Mutai quickly takes note and follows me.

"Hold up. We have that Time Test tomorrow! Shouldn't we research for that?" She asks.

"Later. First I want to find our friend!" I tell her.  
She just sighs before following after me...

* * *

A kick to the head, A punch to the skull., Another blow to the spine, A KI blast to the chest and their are still more of these Saibamen. "HOW MANY OF THESE GUYS ARE THEIR?" I yell, dodging a bunch of attacks. "I don't know. I think my machine may have been jammed." Time Kai speaks up. "What?" I turn and look at her. I receive a punch in the face and then a knee in the chest. I need to pay more attention...

I'm knocked out of my thoughts by a blow to the stomach which knocks all of the wind out of me.

"Damn you!" I knock one of the Saibamen across the head.

"Alright then... I have another option." I decide.

"Huh?" Time Kai watches curiously. "GALICK GUN!" I shout, charging a Galick Gun. I learned this move from Tact for those who want to know *Wink* *Wink*.

"HAAAAAA!' I blast a few of the Saibamen in front of me. I turn around and see a purple Saibamen charging towards me.

"HA!" I shout, kicking it straight up into the air. I dash towards it and begin pummeling it with a barrage of punches to the mid section. "Roundabout!" I shout, doing a roundabout kick to the Saibaman.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

"Oh screw you and that outdated meme! Also, it's roundhouse! Not roundabout! Smart one!" Time Kai shouts at me.

"Oops." I scratch my head. I look around and notice another wave of Saibamen.

"Goodness..." I shake my head. "Screw it! Bakuhatsu!" I shout, blasting a Bakuhatsu energy wave at the entire group, effectively knocking them all out.

"Wow! You're really good. I think you're ready to brave the timelines." The Supreme Kai of Time applauds me.

"You think?" I ask.

"Of course. You know the Kamehameha." She nods.

I look at my hands. "It isn't the Kamehameha. It's my clans special attack which replicates it. It isn't even complete... The real one could take out an entire army of saibamen." I explain.

"Well that doesn't matter. That was good." She admits.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Tact and Mutai show up not to far away from here.

"Oh, hey Alpha! What's up!" Mutai waves over at us.

Tact gives me and The Supreme Kai of Time a grin.

"Hey guys. I'm being tested right now. You both should come back later." I say, not trying to wave them off.

"No, no. This is good. HEY YOU GUYS! YOU WANNA FIGHT AGAINST ALPHA?" Time Kai shouts over to my friends.

"SURE! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU PICKED HIM OVER ME THOUGH!" Tact jokes from afar. At least I think it's a joke. Time Kai laughed at it so...

"Anyways. I've asked some of your fellow Time Patrollers to have a little spar with you. Hope you don't mind." Time Kai explains.

"Great..." I say as my friends come my way. "How did you get picked by the Supreme Kai of Time?" Tact asks. "I still don't know..." I shake my head.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Its 2 on 1 so we get to see your strength." Mutia takes her jacket off and throws it on the ground. "Alright then. Let's begin!" Tact shouts, charging my way...

* * *

"Have you two idiots still not picked up anything?" Old Kai enters the room.

"Oh, not yet." Kyo shakes his head. "Seriously. It should be pretty easy to decode by this point." Old Kai shakes his head.

"We're trying our hardest." I say, defending myself. "Kyo hasn't helped with this in over a year and my job isn't really to be Sherlock Holmes." I point out.

"So? You should still be serious about the job!" Old Kai smacks me on the head.

"Yes sir." I reply. "You want to know something about Zero I learned before he vanished." Kyo speaks up.

"Huh?" I turn to Kyo. "Well... he isn't from this world. He's from an alternate universe that we've only labeled as... Universe Zero." Kyo reveals.

"Meh..." I sigh.

"If it's possible to jump Universes, then we should be able to find him because he may have went home." Kyo points out.

"I know for a fact that there are only 12 Universes so how could there be this new _Zero_ Universe." Old Kai mentions.

"Maybe there are 13?" I tilt my head.

"Meh, maybe something stupid happened." Old Kai leaves.

"Can we talk about something that makes sense." I turn to Kyo.

"I'm not that type of character." He grins.

"Of course you aren't." I sigh...

* * *

As Tact begins to charge my way, I notice mutia jumping into the air. Tact throws a punch at me which I block with the palm of my hand. However, I don't notice the elbow reaching my jaw.

"OUCH! My blind spot!" I announce, jumping back. I also notice Mutia charging down towards me.

"Crap!" I shout, charging a KI blast her way. It slows her down for about a few seconds, giving me enough to use an afterimage.

I get myself out of the way of the attack before kicking her out of the way. Then, Tact begins to charge my way again. I dodge his next punch, expecting another elbow. However, I see that he's about to kick me so I duck under that and uppercut him. I blast him away with a small blast when suddenly Mutia knocks me across the head, into the dirt below.

I begin to stand up when Tact drops down heavily beside me. I roll across the dirt before coming across Mutia who kicks me into the air.

"HA!" I stop myself in mid-air. "WEEKEND!" I shout, blasting to purple KI blasts at the two. Mutia, as fast as she is, easily dodges it but Tact gets grazed, barely.

"Darn! Let's fix this." He flies my way. "Alright then!" I charge towards him as well and then we clash.

I can tell that our movements are so terribly fast because even Time Kai is having a hard time keeping up with them.

"HAAA!" Tact uppercuts me. I spit up a little bit but before I can bring myself back, he kicks me away. I begin shooting some small KI blasts at him before he starts to go around then. He then flies on ground level. _I see, this must be leaving me open for another attack._ I begin to look around for Mutia to see if she's going to attack me. Next thing you know, she throws a punch towards my head.

I grab her arm and throw her into the water.

"Pretty smart move but I saw it coming." I cheer myself.

"Did you see this though?" Tact shouts. I turn back around, expecting him to come in to try and attack me but instead, he imaples me in the back with his hand. "Ugh..." I bleed a little out of my mouth.

"Okay, you three can stop now." Time Kai orders us to stop.

"I didn't say kill him." Time Kai says. "We know. We just carried away." Mutia scratches her head.

"I can see." I wipe the blood from my face in the lake. "You should get some rest Alpha. We begin tomorrow..." Time Kai tells me.

"You begin what?" Tact asks. "I have to go back in time to help fight against something." I tell them.

"So it's true. How did he get that ranking?" Tact asks the Supreme Kai of Time.

"It's due to his all around type of fighting style. It made him a candidate. You're Tact if I'm correct. You were also considered." She admits.

"Hey... Alpha isn't the best. Yes, he's got a strategical advantage but without our help he's-," Tact begins.

"No you may not help him in his first mission." She tells him off.

"What? Why not?" Tact asks. "Various reasons." Supreme Kai of Time shakes her head.

"Alright, get some rest Alpha. I'll see you tomorrow. Come to the Time Nest during your lunch our." She wave us goodbye.

"Alright! I'll see you then." We all go to teleport back...

* * *

Even with Trunks asleep, I'm searching hard for what's going on. Sitting down, taking another bite of my chocolate chip cookie, I wonder what Zero is doing and why he hasn't come back. "Why did he even want to leave in the first place?" I shake my head, talking to myself.

"It isn't as fun as it used to be when Zero and Rena were here..." I look up...

* * *

I sit still in my bed, not able to think straight. _Why do they want me? What have I done that is profound and very is needed?_ I ask myself this question over and over again before my eyes start to close. Hopefully this isn't a stupid dream when I wake up tomorrow...

* * *

 _ **Even with testing out of the way? Alpha is still questioning why he was chosen. Was this all a big mistake... or is he apart of something even bigger. Also, will Trunks and Kyo be able to find out what is causing our problems and possibly find Zero and Rena? Find out this and more in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha!**_

* * *

 _With this, another chapter is done. I worked on this for a full on hour in the damn cold... I kind of want to go to bed. I'll see you guys when I get the next chapter done..._


	3. Make way! Alpha's first mission

**_Last time on Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse..._**

 ** _The Supreme Kai of Time tested the new cadet named Alpha to see if he was good enough to brave the timelines. Alpha managed to defeat an army of Saibamen, however, he had a hard time fighting his friends out of fear of hurting them. Meanwhile, Trunks and his old partner, Kyo, are searching hard and wide for the problems behind the sudden time disortions. Unknown to Trunks... Kyo is looking for a way to find his friend... Zero._**

 ** _What will happen next? Find out now!_**

* * *

 **Make way! Alpha's first mission**

* * *

 _ **Conton City - Age 854**_

"Hey! Alpha! Where do you think you're going?" I shout, running towards my friend as he begins to walk outside at lunch. "My first mission. Remember yesterday?" He reminds me. "Oh yeah." I remember what The Supreme Kai of Time said to him.

I personally find it obscure that such a kid like Alpha would be hand-picked by her. They should have picked someone as strong as me. I made a higher score than him just because of my strength. "Can we come and watch?" Mutia asks. "I don't think so." Alpha shakes his head while taking out his hoverboard.

"Seriously, I just don't understand." I shake my head. "Its pretty funny since you treat him like he's your lackey." Mutia jokes. "I think its ironic." I nod. "In all honesty, yes it is." She grins...

* * *

 _ **Time Nest - Age 854**_

"Good. You're finally here." Old Kai nods when I arrive at the Time Nest. "Am I late or something?" I put my hoverboard into its capsule. "10 minutes." He shows me a watch. "So?" I question. I was given the time to sleep after all. We should have more than enough to if they are allowing me to sleep. "Alright, let me show you where you are supposed to go" He walks towards a scroll on the counter.

"Do you want me to look at it or something?" I ask. "No. No time for that." He throws the scroll at my head. I catch it before it hits the ground and glare. "Aren't these things really important?" I ask. "Of course they are. NOW GO! JUST GO AND FIX IT!" He orders me. "Wait? How?" I ask. "Squeeze then damn thing!" He shouts.

"Okay then..." I squeeze the scroll when it suddenly starts to glow. "Is this normal?" I ask. Old Kai opens his mouth to speak... but then I find myself in complete darkness...

 _I hope this is normal..._

* * *

"You don't have to be such a jerk when doing this you know." I say, walking up to the Old Man. "Yes I do. If I don't then this kid is going to get beat up." The old man says, reminding me of the other one who went back in time. "Where did that other boy go anyways?" The old man asks me. "How am I supposed to know. We stopped searching for those two a year ago." I cross my arms. "Wait? There were 2 of them?" The old man asks. I sigh and leave the Time Nest.

 _I hope Trunks and Kyo know what they're doing. I'm busy trying to find a way... because I know Zero and Rena are the only ones who can fix this..._

* * *

 ** _Plains - Age 761_**

Not to far away from a city, Goku and piccolo are fighting Raditz. "RAAAAGH!" Piccolo begins charging an attack. This attack is to be used against Raditz in order to defeat him and make sure he cannot cause any harm. However, due to a timeline disortion, someone made sure this would not be the case.

Raditz is ten times stronger than he should be, to the point where his fight with Goku is a one-way fight. Goku can't even touch him. Raditz kicks him to the ground and then knees him in the chest. "NOW DIE!" He throws his fist at Goku's face. "SPECIAL BEAM CANON!" Piccolo shoots his KI blast at Raditz.

Raditz looks up and sees the attack. In this situation, he should have been killed or something close to that. However, this was changed as well. He swiftly dodges the blast and blasts Piccolo right in the face. **BOOM!**

Goku looks on in horror as Piccolo may have been obliterated by the attack from Raditz. Suddenly though, Raditz begins to pick something up on his scouter. He turns to his left... to see a kid fall down and hit his head on the ground...

* * *

 _Alright here goes..._ At that moment, I realize that I am floating a few feet in the air, causing me to fall and hit my head. "OW!" I fall. I rub my head to check if I'm bleeding but thankfully I'm not. I look up and see that Goku and Raditz are just staring at me. "You didn't see anything." I assure them. I stand up and slowly make my way towards the two.

"Okay then..." Goku jumps up into stance. "I don't care how much trash there is! It's still trash!" Raditz yells. "Wait what?" I tilt my head in confusion. He replies by blasting his special move, 'Weekend' towards my head. I jump into the air. "Hey. Can I get your help?" Goku asks. "Of course. I came here to help you anyways." I admit.

 _"Hey Alpha. We'll be communicating from the Time Nest to give you advice."_ The Supreme Kai of Time speaks up from my scouter. "Oh. You're doing that? Okay." I say. "Your entrance was darn lousy by the way, but we can talk about that later." Old Kai pipes in. "Its not my fault that I didn't know I was going to spawn in the air." I shout.

"... In a sense... it is." Time Kai sighs. I shake my head and go back to planning my move. _"You see. Here, Goku and Piccolo were supposed to work together to-,"_ Old Kai begins. "I know." I tell him. "Well. You see, Raditz is a lot stronger for some reason than he is supposed to be." Time Kai explains. "Okay? But it's a 2 on 1 fight. I got it." I assure them.

Goku looks down and notices Piccolo is starting to get up. "Piccolo? Are you alright?" Goku asks. "Heh... I-I-I wont allow myself to die until the entire world bows to me." Piccolo grins. "Got it." Goku gives him a thumbs up. "And you!" Piccolo points to me. "Huh?" I turn to him. "I don't know who you are, but defend me with your life until I'm ready! Got it?" He orders me. "Got it!" I shout, turning back to Raditz who's waiting for the fight to continue.

Alright, he's on the ground meaning he can take advantage of my position. I should try juking him out. I begin flying towards him with all of my speed. "You think I'm stupid?" Raditz laughs. "Maybe?" I joke, juking him out in the process. He doesn't even notice the roundhouse kick I'm about to give him even though I take a extra 0.4 seconds to give him time.

"HA!" I kick him. He hits the hill not to far to his right. I begin running towards him. "HYA!" I knee him in the back and then begin throwing a barrage of punches at him. I jump back a bit before he begins getting up. "Hm. I should have seen that one coming." Raditz shakes his head. Goku then begins dashing towards Raditz. I follow suite.

We both begin throwing all of the attacks we have at Raditz but he knocks us both away like flies. "Pathetic!" He shouts. "Who are you calling pathetic?" I shout, diving back at him. I knee him in the chest and begin throwing a barrage of punches and kicks his way. "KAAAYAA!" I shout, kicking him in the face.

Right before I can punch him in the face again, he grabs my fist. "Damn you. You're nothing compared to my power!" He says. "Wrong." I make him fall over by sweeping his legs. Goku comes rushing in and he kicks him in the stomach. "Argh!" He shouts, flying back.

* * *

Me and Old Kai watch. Astonished at Alpha's amount of strength. "He's evenly matched with Raditz..." I speak up. "I can see that." He watches the fight go on. "That kid hides some unbelievable strength." He says. "Is that why you picked him?" I ask. "No, he makes better grades than everybody else." He admits.

"Uh... Okay then..." I shake my head. Suddenly, Kyo comes rushing in. "Kaioshin of Time! I have urgent news!" He rushes in. "You know. If I had a dime for the amount of times you called me the wrong name-," I begin. "Yeah, yeah. I know. However, this may be important." He explains. "Alright then. What is it?" I ask.

"Zero... he was from an alternate Universe if I'm correct." He says. "Of course." I nod. "Well... there shouldn't be anyway for us to travel to different universes... right?" He explains. "Right..." I tilt my head, now interested in what he has to say. "Let me remind you... who killed his father..." He says, ominously.

"Towa and Mira, right?" I remind myself of the battles fought 2 years ago. "Of course. If they're from this Universe... how did they get there?" He asks. "How am I supposed to know? I know they can travel time but not... wait..." I think. "What?" He asks. "Didn't they attack Trunk's timeline?" I remind him of a Future Trunk's timline.

"Huh... Maybe this Universe Zero is an alternate timline..." I think. "Then again. His dad was like the Goku in that timeline." I think. "Zero told me that it was also filled with a bunch of villains he fought at other times." He tells me. "So what if... This was some sort of... Actually, I don't know." I shake my head. "A dumping ground for things the Kai's or Gods of Destruction don't like?" He asks. "Possible." I admit.

"That sounds stupid." Old Kai says. "Aren't you a Kai? Shouldn't you know something about it?" I ask. "If I'm a Kai... and I don't... that's the reason why its stupid." He shakes his head. "Oh. Well never mind then." Kyo walks off. "Well, that was a waste of time..." I joke. "I'll say. How did Trunks even find these kids to work for him..." He asks. "Don't look at me..." I say, remembering the fact that I may have been the one to hire Kyo all those years ago...

* * *

"FRIDAY!" Raditz shouts, throwing a KI blast in my direction. "Pathetic. In the naming department at least." I jump over the blast. "I'll show you a real technique." I begin charging his move, Weekend, in the air. "WEEKEND!" I shout, barreling the blast towards him. He retreats to the air. _Just like planned..._

I charge towards him and kick him in the chest. "HA!" I punch him in the stomach. "And now to top it off..." I jump back and charge another blast. "I actually still don't have a name for this." I admit, planting my hand on his Armour... blowing him up. "Hey, Piccolo. Now's your chance!" I shout to Piccolo who is still charging the blast. Suddenly though, Goku gets behind Raditz, giving Piccolo and easy target.

"PICCOLO! DO IT!" He shout. _But wait? Won't that kill him?_ "Special Beam Canon!" He shouts, barreling it towards Raditz's Armour. It blows a hole right through him... and then Goku.

 _I thought so..._

"D-Damn it!" Raditz shouts, spitting up blood. Goku only laughs as he falls onto his back. "Wow. So they did it..." I whisper to myself. Suddenly, I feel everything around me going dark. They must be bringing me back to the Time Nest. Piccolo walks over to the bodies of Raditz and Goku. Then, he turns around... only to realize I'm not behind him.

Eventually, I feel myself being pulled forwards in time. I wonder if I did a good job...

* * *

 _ **With Alpha's first mission completed. What are the results of his training. Is he truly the right person for the job, or is he not good enough. Also, is their a possible way for Kyo to find Zero and Rena? Find out in the next exciting chapter... of Dragon Ball Alpha!**_

* * *

Well, this chapter was pretty neat to get done. I didn't finish it were the mission actually finished because I usually take dialogue from the actual game but at the current moment, I can't do that. So glad to be getting that portion over either way since the Sayain arc is the one with all of the changes.

 **muk854** \- Whoa! Well that was actually pretty fast considering it took 5 months for a review in the last series lol. Anyways, I'm glad you like the action scenes because they usually suffer from the First-Person prospective. Thank you for the review and I will continue my hardest to work on this.


	4. Tact's hidden jealousy, School Daze

You! Yes you! Can I ask you a favor? If you want, can you please review. The last story went dry without reviews sadly and I want feedback. *Makes cute puppy eyes* Please?

* * *

 _ **Last time on Dragon Ball Alpha-Xeno...**_

 _ **Alpha took part in his first mission, helping fix the fight between Goku, Raditz and Piccolo. Alpha managed to fight on par with Raditz surprising even Old Kai and Time Kai.**_ ** _Meanwhile, Kyo is cracking down on a plan to finally reunite with his old friends, Zero and Rena. What will happen next? Find out, now!_**

* * *

 ** _Tact's hidden jealousy. School Daze_**

* * *

 _ **Time Nest - Age 854**_

Me, Old Kai and The Supreme Kai of Time all slowly make our way down the stairs of the Time Nest while talking about how my mission went. "That was some handy work. Those moves weren't half bad." Old Kai nods. "Thanks." I nod. "Well, except for you entrance..." He rolls his eyes. I scratch my head, remembering the incident. I surprisingly don't have any cuts from that fall at all.

"Goku and Piccolo surely would have been defeated if you hadn't stepped in and saved them." He tells me. "Don't worry. It was a piece of cake." I say. "Things may have gone smoothly this time, but battles later on in history get intense." Old Kai points out. "Okay then." I think about it.

"However, since you are training under the greatest Kai in the universe, there shouldn't be much to worry about heheh." He laughs. "I wouldn't go that far." I roll my eyes. "As long as you listen to my advice, you'll come into it on your own eventually and-," But before he can finish, The Supreme Kai of Time walks in and interrupts him.

"Yeah we get it. You really do ramble old man." Time Kai walks in, shaking her head. "Listen here Supreme Kai of Time. I'm only about a millennium older than you..." He begins. "You use the word millennium so casually." I sigh. "Well, that hardly makes me an old man." He points at me and Time Kai. "What are you saying? Anyone who laid eyes on you would easily call you an old man." Time Kai jokes.

"Don't even try to compare yourself to an adorable girl like me." She winks. "YOU CALL YOURSELF ADORABLE?! HOW DO YOU FIND A HAT WITH THAT BIG HEAD?" He yells. "I'm guessing that was your best comeback." I silently laugh. "Oh shut it." He waves me off. "That's all from us for the moment. We'll tell you more about the world later on." He says.

"Okay then. You've got to be bored to death after listening to his speeches. Am I right?" Time Kai laughs. I laugh too before I begin to head off. "Alright, I'll be heading back to the school. See ya." I begin to walk off. "Wait! Allow me to walk you out. This way please." She pushes me towards the Time Gate. "Uhh... Is this really necessary?" I ask. "Of course it is." She rolls her eyes...

* * *

 _ **Conton City Plaza - Age 854**_

"So the first person to ever travel time like I did just now, he worked under you?" I ask, walking towards the giant holographic monument near the center of Conton City. "What was even going on then?" I ask. "Hmm... It all happened when Conton City was still known as Toki Toki City." She looks up at the monument.

"The place was put in danger by a really nasty person who warped time. Our hero... or, heroes bravely saved the city... actually no..." She closes her eyes, probably remembering the time. "Not just the city, but the entire universe, its history and everything!" She jumps. "The history you mended was once saved by the hero right there." Old Kai points up at the monument.

"Take a good look. These are the heroes." She looks up at it. I stare up, looking at it. I've passed by it but I've never really taken the time to look at it closely.

It shows 3 different teens, all smiling happily, like friends. The one on the right has black hair with some green dye in it and he has his arm extended around the kid in the middle. On the right, is a girl wearing a dark blue GI similar to that of Goku when he was a child. She is also extending her arm around the kid in the middle. The kid on the middle is around her height, wearing a light blue GI, silver hair and dark skin. "His name was Son Zero." Time Kai nods.

"Where are these 3?" I ask. "Oh... we don't know about Zero and Rena, the girl on the right." She looks away, sadly. "Hmm." I groan, disappointed. They'd all seem like good friends to hang out with. "Those three were very close. Maybe one day, you can be as strong as all of them." Time Kai admits. "I'd probably never be able to form a friendship like they did. Isn't that why they worked together." I look at it.

"Yeah." Old Kai says. He begins to walk away. "So. Are you going to head back to class now?" Time Kai asks. "Of course. I'm going to get in trouble if I arrive late." I nod, walking off. "Good luck!" She waves. I grab my capsule and throw it on the ground, making my hoverboard appear. "Alright. Let's go!" I head towards the school.

* * *

 _ **Orange Star High School - Age 854**_

I jump off my hoverboard and enter the school quickly. _How long was I gone anyways._ I head to the office and ask the people inside. It seems that I've gotten to school just in time for 7th period... which is Study Hall. Well, I head towards the class where I see Tact standing outside of the classroom. "Yo." He looks up. "Hey Tact. Uh, what's new?" I scratch my head.

Me and Tact have been friends since we started training in order to join Time Patrol. Though, he's always making me do things for him. I've never understood why, it's like he can't do anything on his own.

"Before you enter your class, I want you to do something." He says. "Okay then." I listen carefully. "Somebody called me out today and asked to fight me in a duel. I want you to fight him first, just to give him some challenge since you are helping The Supreme Kai of Time after all." He nods. "Okay." I nod back, heading into my classroom.

When I enter, I'm greeted by the teacher who is angrily tapping her foot. "You're late Alpha." She angrily stares. "I was dismissed by the Supreme Kai of Time." I tell the teacher. "Heh, funny story." She says. "It's true." Mutia speaks up from the back of the room.

Oh, Mutia is Tacts girlfriend and my... other... best friend. They aren't as friendly as they were when they started but it's nice to know that they're still together. She is a good planner as well and from the test scores alone, it's obvious that she, like Tact, is stronger than me.

"Have you, Tact and him been smoking something because you all seem lightheaded." The teacher says. "Honest." I wave my right hand. "Alright, but you still get a detention." She points at me. "What? Why?" I ask. "Clearly it's because of the fact that you're arguing." She disagrees. She points me to my desk and I sit down.

Mutia also happens to sit next to me... so glad that Tact isn't in this class. "How did the mission go?" Mutia whispers. "It went well. Kicked Raditz around and I'm going to be deployed for another mission soon." I update her. "Really? Well, that's neat." She says. "Also, Tact is asking me to help him fight this guy in some duel." I tell her.

"Oh yeah. Coba called him out. Why would he make you fight him though?" She asks. "It's probably because Tact doesn't want to get his hands dirty." I laugh a bit. "Who does. Coba is an arrogant asshole." She laughs as well.

"Alpha? Do you want your detention to be longer?" The teacher snaps. "No ma'am." I jump. "Alright, do your work then." She orders. "But I have none..." I speak up. "Alright, your detention has been extended to 45 minutes." She says. "What sense does that make?" I ask. "To me, it makes sense." She snaps. I only sigh before putting my head on my desk and resting.

"Alpha... really?" Mutia shakes me awake. "What?" I ask, rubbing my eyes. "Class is about to end silly." She shakes her head. "I was asleep that long?" I jump. "Yeah." She says.

 **"RIIIIIINNG!"** The bell rings, signaling the end of 7th period. I make my way towards my next class... _advanced battle tactics._ I had to leave early yesterday meaning I had to miss this class which sucks but I'm glad to be having it now.

Since I'm 15, I should have Intermediate Battle Tactics class, however, because of my high score, I was given the class with all of the 16 year olds. As such, all of the kids are a lot taller...

"Alright class. Today, we're going to make you fight each other and see where you lay in the Tactic making." The teacher walks in. "Oh, so you're that 15 year old that people were curios about because everyone was talking about you and your high grades." Someone leans over to my desk. "Uh, yeah that's me." I nervously laugh.

"Alright, I'll put you in pairs of 4 and we'll have you fight in a 2 on 2 battle" The teacher announces. He splits our sections up and I am sent over to a group of teens that all seem to disapprove of the younger one in the group. "Uh... so what are we supposed to do with him?" One of the guys asks this girl beside him. "I don't know. He seems harmless." She replies. "Uh? There is a good reason I'm in this class." I tell them.

"I honestly think this is a joke. I'm pretty sure Me, Karma and Faid are okay on are own." The other guy admits. Well, at least I know two of their names now. The girl most be Karma and the other guys name is Faid. "Honestly, I'm here for a good reason. I'd rather be in the 15 year old class but I was put in this one for some awkward reason." I sigh.

"Anyways. Today, you will be using image training to test each other. How many of you know how to do this?" The teacher asks. Everybody in the classroom raises their hands. "Good. Alright now you can begin." He nods to us. "To be nice, I'll be on the kids team." Karma jumps to my left. I don't see why they're treating me as if I was 11 because I'm only a year under them.

I sit crisscross [Applesauce] and close my eyes. This isn't really necessary but it helps you concentra-,

"What the F*** are you doing now? Sleeping?" Faid interrupts. I open one eye, and then close it again, giving him an annoyed look. "It helps for concentration. Now are we going to fight or not?" I ask. Faid rolls his eyes. "Destron, you may need to be on his team because he has no chance." He turns to his friend, Destron is his name I'm assuming.

"Nope." He shakes his head. They then begin the image training.

* * *

 _ **Time Nest - Age 854**_

Even if Trunks is tired from looking for the problem causing the Distortions, I'm still wide awake, hoping I can find Zero and Rena. If only... I should have gone with Rena when she went to find Zero. Then again, she hates my guts. But then again... again, she would do almost anything to find Zero again. I reminescnet on all the fun times we had. All 3 of us always went to see movies together and we were always training.

I never understood why Zero left until a while back. I thought about it for a while and managed to make connections. Zero had come from an alternate Universe... or so he thought. If this is an alternate dimension, how did he get there... and how did he even go back. I scoot back in my seat and think... is there a way to travel back?

"Of course. Why didn't I think about it." I snap my fingers. Trunks made a Time Machine which can travel to alternate dimensions. But wait? How am I supposed to find this timeline out of the possible billions...

Then I notice the red beeping button. "Wait? Hey Trunks. You might want to see this?" I wake Trunks up. "Wha-, huh? OH SHIT!" He jumps back, noticing it. "What? It's not a bomb. Is it?" I give a concerning look. "I think we found our culprint..." He says, getting up from the floor. "Alright then. Let's get this party started." I crack my knuckles.

"Never say that again." Trunks shakes his head. "Whatever." I grin, ready to take care of our new problem and get back to searching for Zero and Rena...

* * *

 _ **? - Age 854**_

I find myself in a dark and empty space. I look around me. Nobody here yet. Then, Karma appears right next to me and soon the others come out. We all stare in silence for a few seconds before Faid charges my way.

I'm glad because it means I can develop a way to counter him. He dashes towards me, but I dodge his punch and give him a roundhouse kick to the back. He falls over but he comes back, rushing towards me. He punches me in the nose, knocking me down. I get back up and I elbow him in the chest. He back-handsprings away and I jump after him.

Before I can hit him, he throws a one-handed Kamehameha my way. I'm so glad that I have really intense reflexes because I manage to dodge it, though I do have a little burn. I continue charging towards him and we both clash with an even amount of punches and kicks. Due to my small size, I manage to dodge a lot of his attacks and jump over some of them.

"HA!" I shout, punching him in the cheek. He spits up some blood which gets on my face. I then jump over him and kick him in the back. "Damn. I guess I shouldn't have held back." He spits. "Seriously. Tch, come on, be more serious." I grin. He starts running towards me and I run at him as well, catching him off guard.

He throws a punch at me but before it can connect... I jump over it... and smash myself into his back.

* * *

He wakes up, coughing and breathing. I open my eyes as well. I beat him. Easily. "What the hell... was that?" He asks. "When people fight angrily, you can usually see through their pattern of attack." I announce. "That's how I was able to beat you." I nod. "What? That makes no sense." He shakes his head.

I only sigh. Seriously, people should stop underestimating me...

* * *

 ** _After 8th Period..._**

* * *

I walk behind the school, making sure no teacher can see me. There, I find Coba... waiting to fight. "This is what you get for cheating during the first day." He prepares. "Hey. Wait. I'm the MAIN challenge. I'm waiting for the appetizer to show up." I look around for Alpha. "Wait? What?" He asks.

"I want to see if you're really worth fighting. So I'm sending my lackey after you." I explain. Finally, Alpha arrives. "Sorry I'm late. Had to reverse a detention I had." He explains. "That's okay. The fights probably going to be shorter than how long it took you to get here." I say. In actuality, I'm pretty sure Alpha can't beat Coba in less time.

I'm trying to weaken Coba a little so I can kick his ass a lot easier. "This kid? You want me to fight him?" He asks. "Of course." I nod. "Fine. But this is only going to be a 30 second fight." He gets into stance. "Sure thing." Alpha does the same...

* * *

I jump towards Coba and punch him across the face. He lands on his back, surprised at my speed. "What the fu-," He isn't even able to curse as I knee him in the chest, knocking him out. "Alright, the end." I announce. Tact looks at me, horrified. "Did you just..." He asks. "Beat him? Yes." I tell him...

* * *

No way... I didn't think that he could... First he's picked by the Supreme Kai of Time... Then he's thrown into a class one grade ahead... and now this? How is Alpha... surpassing me? I cannot let him do that. I'll have to hold him down.

* * *

 ** _Alpha is suddenly advancing in ability far faster than his friends. With people now knowing who he is and what he can do, what is to become of the teen. Also, now that Kyo and Trunks have finally found the source of the problem... what is to happen next? And how is Kyo going to try and find Zero and Rena? Find out, in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha!_**

* * *

Finally got this long ass chapter out of the way. Yes, it was mostly filler but it was character building. Alpha is more of a lackey to Tact and that's why he is surprised at his superior skills. We also see some of the older kids. They will be implemented later.

I don't know why, but I kind of like these High School chapters... I don't want to do another one though since this is Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 we're talking about. Next time, we'll be doing the Sayain saga part 2.

 _Also... please review..._

 _(Edit, Originally there was a wall of me begging people to edit but I took that out because that was... Kind of sad... Whatever, thanks for reading)_


	5. Saiyan Siege! Defend the Earth!

Wow. People are actually enjoying this series far greater than people did Dragon Ball Zero. Well... I guess I'm a little late but I had the semester tests and a lot of other BS. It's 1 AM for goodness sake, I need to rest! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Alpha...**

 **Alpha finished his first mission and headed back to class like before. Acing in a lot of his classes, he was moved to a few advanced classes. Meanwhile, while Kyo was busy finding the location of Zero's timeline, Trunks had finally managed to find out who was causing the timeline distortions. What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

As I quietly walk through the nights darkness, I wonder, will I ever see my friends again. I shake my head, why did I always think of that place as home. I had Rena, Kyo and Trunks there... but what about the people I knew since childhood.

However, this world doesn't seem like the world I remember. The people don't recognize me, some of them fear me. _Why? Why has everyone forgotten me? Its only been 2 years..._ I've asked this to myself everyday since I came back. Is this place truly my home... or Toki Toki City supposed to be my permanent relocation...

"Obviously... your instincts are wrong. You don't know anything about 'your home' do you... kid." A voice pops up from behind me. I turn around and see a green looking man who is just grinning. "Who the hell are you?" I ask. "Oh, you don't know. I could have sworn that their would have been a clone of me... somewhere in this landfill of a timeline." He looks around.

"Landfill of a timeline? The hell are you talking about?" I ask, curious. "This world that you call home. Everything you see here is an illusion... including you." He grins. "What? How does that make any sense. Give me a good reason to believe you." I order. "Well... I know for a fact that you've traveled through time before..." He begins. My eyes widen.

 _How does anybody know about that?_ "You've seen at least half of these things before... and some of these things have just been randomly placed. Friends, cities, things like Saibamen and Cell Juniors... friends like Yamcha, Krillin." He reminds me. "What about people like Goku?" I ask. "Oh, you should know by now." He puts his hand on my shoulder. I shove it back.

"How am I supposed to know?" I back up. "Because in a way... he's your dad... but he was more of a clone." He admits. "What the hell do you mean?" I ask. "What's even funnier is that the day he died, he was heading to Master Roshi's house. Isn't that strange?" He asks. I back up. "What the hell are you talking about, Namekian?" I grip my palm, ready to punch something.

"You STILL haven't caught on. Example, you're a clone of Gohan. This world you see, is pretty much the Dragon World during the Android attack... however, it was attacked by something far worse. You just happened to have been born in this terrible place." He looks around before I promptly punch him across the jaw, making him fall to the ground.

"Ouch. I was just about to tell you how you can return to your true family... You know, Rena and Kyo. Do those names ring a bell?" He asks. My eyes widen again. "Explain more." I get ready to hear what he has to say...

* * *

 **Sayain Siege! Defend the Earth while you still can!**

* * *

 _ **OP theme - Golden Time Lover (Full Metal Alchemist)**_

* * *

 **Time Nest - Age 854**

I slowly walk into the Time Nest. Worried about the change in time. Last time, the plan was to simply, stop Raditz and get Goku killed. This time may be a little different though. "Hey Alpha." Time Kai waves as I enter the Time Nest. Old Kai hands me the scroll as I walk in. "That scroll shows that there has been another change in history." He points out.

"This is when the two sayains, Nappa and Vegeta, arrive on Earth." Time Kai explains. "I wouldn't guessed." I say with a sarcastic tone. "Two Sayains this time? That's quite the pickle, wouldn't you say?" Old Kai scratches his head. "I can't really say. I have to deal with two of them at school anyways." I laugh.

Old and Time Kai both nod in amusement. "These changes have been picking up in frequency lately. The last time it was ever like that was when Demigra had been attacking. Be careful out there." Old Kai warns me. "Alright." I nod, holding onto the scroll as it shines brightly.

Soon enough... I feel myself propelling through Time and Space. _Nappa and Vegeta huh..._

* * *

 **Wasteland - Age 762**

Right away, I appear on the ground this time. _Thank Kami._ Second thing I notice, the battle is already about to begin. In fact, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Chiaotzu and Gohan are all here. Third thing I notice, we're all about to fight Nappa. _No Saibamen? Well I'm not complaining._

Nappa grins at us, excited to fight us. "Hm. Did another bug come to get squashed?" He jokes when I get ready to fight. "Excuse me?" I ask, finding that line so stupid. "Wait? Who are you? Did you come here to help us?" Tien asks. "Of course." I admit.

Suddenly, Tien jumps when he notices my tail. "Hold it. Your a Sayain like them, aren't you." He notices. "Uh..." I gulp. _Nosy people._ I let out a silent sigh before speaking up. "Yes." I say. "You got some grudge against them or what?" He asks. "Who cares what he is? We have to slow these guys down until Goku arrives." Yamcha says.

 _Thank Kami for Yamcha._ "HA!" I am suddenly, punched across the face and into a rock. "Ow..." I rub my head. "Why don't you pay more attention. Stop being a waste of space, kid." He grins. "Hm. Why don't we start getting serious." Yamcha lunges for Nappa, attacking him. Yamcha manages to do a lot of damage to the Sayain. In fact, he's doing a lot better than he did in actuality.

"WOLF FANG FIST!" He shouts, hitting Nappa with his signature technique. Tien follows in immediately after. "KAAA!" He elbows him in the chest, knocking him over. I begin to stand back up and dash towards Nappa as well. "Don't forget this!" I shout, dropkicking him into a mountain.

"Wow. Some good techniques their guys." Krillin admits. "Why didn't you do anything?" I ask him. "Oh, uh..." He realizes that he didn't do much. "HAAA!' Nappa jumps back up and lunges towards me.

 _Hmm... what should I do about this... Oh yeah._ As he throws up his leg, about to kick me, I duck under it and trip his other leg. "Whoa!" He nearly falls over. "Heh." I grin, getting him. _I'll admit, I found the pretty amusing._ However, before I can continue, he bounces himself off the ground and back on his legs with his momentum and manages to throw a punch at me.

I fall back and hit the ground. "Damn. I thought I had that one." I rub my mouth in frustration. "Don't waste your time, kid. You're not as experienced as us Sayains. Even if you are one." Nappa laughs. "Tch." Krillin spits, jumping in and punching Nappa. Nappa attempts to counter with a punch of his own but Krillin dodges it.

"Pathetic!" Krillin kicks him in the chin and back flips out of the way. He does a backhand-spring and begins charging a KI blast. "Kamehame...HA!" He shouts, blasting it towards the giant Sayain. "Yes! Direct hit!" Yamcha cheers. "I wouldn't celebrate too early." Tien admits. "Yeah. You guys get way to cocky sometimes." Piccolo sighs.

"He's right you know." Nappa emerges from the dust. "Aw come on." Krillin sighs. "Alright. Let's go!" Yamcha charges into the fight head on, Tien, Piccolo and Krillin not far behind. Then, I notice Gohan in the back. "Hey. Gohan, why are you all the way back here?" I ask. "I... I can't fight..." He admits. "Yes you can. Trust me, being the son of Goku and Chichi, you can obviously do it." I admit.

"That's what everybody has been telling me. What if I told you I don't want to fight." He yells. "Yeah well, I don't like fighting either but I do it anyways because if I don't, nobody will be able to live happily." I say. I turn around and watch as Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien struggle. "Come on. Get in there and help." I ask.

"Look at those eyes... bright red!" He shrieks. "H-help. I'm scared." "To scared to move? I can't blame you. With a first fight like this." Krillin falls down next to us. "Kid! Forget about the brat and help up!" Piccolo shouts. _Way to be an asshole..._

I turn my attention back to the sayains. They seem really overzealous about this. _Maybe we can't win and they know. From what I know, Sayain blood makes you want to fight, like its a drug or something. Not like I've done drugs or anything..._

I start thinking of what I should do...

"Oh!" I jump up, remembering one of the attacks I learned in school. "Wolf Fang Fist!" I charge towards the sayain. "You really think that's going to work?" Nappa laughs. I only grin. When I reach him, he jumps up in the air. Like I planned, I afterimage into the air and punch him into the ground. "Don't bother." I charge a KI blast in my right hand and blast it at him.

It hits him head on before he can even hit the ground, exploding. "Wow! That was amazing!" Tien watches. "Wait? How'd you know my move though?" Yamcha asks. "It's a pathetically easy move to replicate." I lie. I actuality, Mutia taught me it when we first became friends.

"It is" Yamcha looks at his hands. Nappa then jumps out of the crater I put him in and comes flying at us. Piccolo and Krillin both come flying past me at high speeds and begin brawling it out with the Sayain. "You both are pathetic. You'd need about 30 people to fight evenly with me." Nappa brags.

"Oh really!" I jump into the fray. Even then, with all 3 of us, we still aren't doing much damage to Nappa. _What the heck is this guy made of?_ I jump in the air and then come down, striking Nappa in the shoulder. He finally falls to the ground. "Back up everyone!" Krillin shouts, waving his hand above his head.

"And what the hell is this supposed to be?" Piccolo jokes at the smaller warrior. "Just watch." Krillin grins as a circular yellow disk begins to appear above his head. "KIENZAN" He shouts, throwing the disk at Nappa who was just getting back up.

"Another pathetic technique?" He laughs, about to deflect it. "Wait Nappa! This move isn't delectable! Dodge!" Vegeta yells. "Huh?" Nappa turns around... only to get scratched across the face by Krillins move.

"Holy... Holy shit it actually worked." Krillin steps back a bit... smiling. "You... Bastard!" Nappa jumps at Krillin. "Oh... shit." Krillins smile drops completely. Nappa lunges straight for Krillin who jumps out the way. His small size makes him relatively fast. "Kamehame...HAAA!" He shouts, blasting Nappa with a Kamehameha.

Nappa jumps out of the way... straight into Yamcha's 'Wolf Fang Fist'. "Don't underestimate the power of an Earthing, Biatch!" He hits him repeatedly. "Go Yamcha." I nod in approval. Tien finishes Nappa with a clean elbow to the stomach.

"Stupid Nappa. His rage always has to blind him... and because of that he always has to depend on me." Vegeta rolls his eyes. "And you said 30." Yamcha says to Nappa who's still getting up.

"KA!" Nappa jumps out of the crater and into the air. "What the hell is he doing now?" Piccolo mutters. "Something dangerous." I admit. He begins homing in on one of us... but I can't tell... then suddenly... **"SWISH!"**

Next thing I know, I've been knocked to the ground by some sort of energy while the only thing I can hear is this loud shrieking... _Wait? Tien?_ I begin to stand up when I look over to my right when I see Tien screaming... his arm has been ripped clean off by Nappa's attack. _No way..._

"Tien!" Chiaotzu screams, running to his aid. "D...Don't worry about me." Tien says, shaking off the pain. "I can still fight with one arm and 2 legs." He says. "Oh, very funny. Now answer this... has anybody ever been killed by somebody with one arm and 2 legs?" Nappa jokes.

"Uh... Well I hate to admit it for my own sake... but Goku killed me with one arm... and later defeated me with just his face." Piccolo admits. "You also killed Raditz with one arm right?" I tell him. "Yeah." He grins. "Nappa stop wasting our time." Vegeta facepalms. "Oh come on. I thought that their hope would go down at least a bit." Nappa complains to Vegeta.

" _Huh. Vegeta, look at that evil face."_ Old Kai says, probably scowling right now. "You're still here?" I ask. _"Eating popcorn? Yes."_ He admits. "Save me some." I tell him.

Suddenly, we feel another power spike. "Wait? Th-That presence is so strong, yet so familiar." Gohan speaks up. Piccolo looks up into the air. "That must mean its Goku! Ge kept us waiting long enough!" Piccolo shouts.

 _Finally? Wait? Doesn't at least half of us die in this arc?_ "But wait... somethings a little off. Who's the other presence closing in then?" Krillin says, suddenly sensing another energy. "Wait? What do you mean?" Gohan asks. "I sense something along with Goku... something... evil..." Krillin looks down.

"This cannot be good." I lick my lips. _"Whoever or whatever it is, it's slowing Goku down, and the others can't hold out much longer. We have no choice. We need to find an opening and get over to Goku."_ Old Kai tells me.

The other characters go in to assist Tien while fighting Nappa (Except Gohan) so I take the time to slowly walk my way out of the fight. "Hey? Mister? Where are you going?" Gohan asks. "Uh... bathroom..." I lie. "Uh. Okay." Gohan scratches his head. _Did he just flipping believe that? How innocent._

I silently run away before eventually jumping up and flying. I suppress my KI, hoping the others don't notice that I'm flying off...

* * *

When I finally find Goku's energy, I drop down right next to him wondering what I'll see. It's not until I drop down that I notice exactly why Goku stopped...

Goku is having a staredown with a more tanned, evil looking guy with a haircut... that looks very similar to his... "BLACK!" I shout. _"Who in the universe is that? He's not supposed to be there!"_ Old Kai shouts. "He looks a lot like a Sayain. In fact, he looks like Goku." Time Kai says. "*Sigh* The names Turles." The Sayain facepalms.

"Hey! I'm in a hurry 'Turles' so stay out of my way!" Goku shouts at him. _He only grins at us... ready to fight... this isn't going to end well..._

* * *

 **Who is this Sayain that calls himself Turles and what does he want with Goku? Will Alpha be able to stop Turles from defeating Goku? Will Goku be able to return to the fight in time? Are the Z warriors going to be able to hold their own against Nappa and Vegeta without Goku? What will happen next? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Alpha!**

* * *

 **ED Theme - I'll give you romance (Dragon Ball)**

* * *

 _Yeah. I just randomly added Opening (OP) and Ending (ED) themes for this series because I saw older Xenoverse fics doing it. I know it doesn't add much but I like it. Anyhow, shit is getting real with this chapter since it opens up with... well I don't want to spoil it but I may have made it obvious..._

 _Second off, we get the battle between the heroes and Sayains and compared to DBZero, I did a good job on the Sayain fight. Anyhow..._

 ** _Moron -_** I can give life to the lifeless just by writing fanfiction? Hooray! Anyways, glad you liked it. Working on more now!


	6. Saiyan Brutality! A Saiyan named Turles

**Last time on Dragon Ball Alpha...**

 **Alpha went back in time to the aid of the Z fighters during the fight with the Sayains. Alpha was strong, but he individually wasn't able to fight back against Nappa. However, when hope began to slowly dim, Gohan felt Goku's presence nearing... however, Krillin felt another being...**

 **Secretly, Alpha left the battle to go see what this power was. To the characters shock, it was another Sayain but this one had a similar hairstyle and body structure to Goku... and he calls himself Turles. Who is this Sayain? Why is he here and what does he want with Goku? Find out, NOW!**

* * *

 **Sayain Brutality! The Goku clone named Turles.**

* * *

 _ **OP theme: Golden Time Lover (Full Metal Alchemist)**_

* * *

 ** _Wasteland - 762_**

"My name is Turles." The Sayain says. Me and Goku only stare. Goku is probably even more confused than I am. The Sayain is literally an exact copy of Goku, just he's kind of an ass. "I watched you put on a fight. You put on quite a show actually." He admits. I take a few steps back and grit my teeth at him.

He responds with a grin and he closes his eyes. "Say, would you consider joining me?" He asks. "are you talking to me or Goku?" I ask. "No." Goku declines. "Come on. Think about it. You can do whatever you want... destroy planets, eat good food, drink all you like... whatever you wish." He continues to persuade Goku... or me... I don't know.

"Well... I'm to young to drink..." I begin. "And I everything I could ever want here on Earth." Goku grins. Turles growls angrily at Goku's comment. "You. Yes you, the kid right there." He points at me. "Huh?" My eyes widen. "We're among the last Sayains in the universe. All things considered, we should be friends." He says.

 _"Don't listen to any of that drivel! His heart is a ball of pure evil!"_ Old Kai yells. "Well. Sorry 'Turles' but I'm going to have to decline your offer." I speak up. "Oh... So you're not interested then? Well then, you can just die." He begins charging a KI blast in his hand. "And this is where I push you out of the way Goku." I push Goku out of the way of Turles's blast.

"Uh... I had that actually." Goku speaks up. "Yeah, I know. Was just making it more dramatic." I get up. Turles throws another blast at the two of us and we both jump away. "This guy looks like me for some reason..." Goku examines our opponent. "I was just about to ask about that." I say. "Of course we look alike Kakarot. We're both low-class warriors." He explains.

"I think you're the low-classed one. At least compared to Goku and me." I taunt. _"You're fighting score on the test says otherwise."_ Time Kai chimes in. I only close my eyes and blush. "Make no mistake. I'm done with that life. Soon, everyone will kneel before Turles." He growls.

I jump towards the Turles guy and throw a punch at him. He easily blocks me and throws me at the ground. I slide across the dirt and jump back at him. "Pathetic." He dodges it and punches me across the face. "Hack!" I spit up. I counter by sweeping his legs off the ground, causing him to hit the floor. Goku then begins running towards him.

"Ha!" He kicks Turles up into the air. I jump in the air and knock him down into the ground again. "Hm. Double teaming one person? Good strategy I must admit." He stands up.

"Forget it." I respond unemotionally. I dash towards him but before I attack him, I jump in the air. In the air, I do a 360 and go fall down towards him. Before I can punch him though, he grabs my punch. "That was pathetic. Did you really think I wouldn't see through that." He asks. I laugh jumping back. "No. Since you aren't going to see through this." I laugh.

"Through what?" He grins. I give him a grin back before Goku kicks him in the back. I elbow Turles in the stomach, knocking him down. I jump back up into the air and hover a bit. "And that's how you defeat a ripoff." I dust off my palms, smiling.

Turles then begins to stand up. "Who are you calling a ripoff. You're nothing, I'm just not fighting at my fullest." He gripes. "You have zero reasons to hold back." I roll my eyes. "He's got a point." Goku admits. "I'm just not wasting my power on you dolts." Turles spits. I roll my eyes again.

 _"Do you read me? My partner is currently en route to your location."_ A voice speaks up through my scouter. "Wait? Huh? Who are you?" I ask. "Turles is a dangerous opponent. You need teamwork to bring him down!" He explains. "THAT STILL DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I yell into the mic, getting strange looks from both Turles and Goku.

I ignore them and ask again. "Seriously. Who the heck are you?" I ask. No answer...

I turn back to Goku and Turles. "Who are you talking to?" Goku asks. "Don't mind me. It's nothing important." I turn down the volume of my scouter. _Dip shit._

"Alright then. Let's continue." Turles gets ready. Goku charges head first and they both continue their battle. Shockwaves are formed around the area. Shockwaves so strong in fact, that they push me away. "Better get involved if that's what the strange guy in my scouter is asking." I grin, jumping in the fight.

Me and Goku barely manage to do any good against Turles, even though there are two of us against just _him_. "HA!" Turles blows us away with his energy. _This is insane._ I jump back in and begin throwing all of the attacks I have at him. "And you called me a ripoff." He laughs. "Damn. Gotta use something else." I do a backflip away.

Without warning though, Goku comes flying back in though. He tries to elbow the other sayain but Turles easily blocks it with his own elbow. Turles attempts to punch Goku in the face but Goku blocks it. Turles then pulls his hand and elbow down (Goku drops his as well, giving Turles an opening) and knees him in the stomach. _The smart bastard._

"Goku!" I shout, running into the fight. But before I can do anything, I feel a giant KI heading towards us. "Huh?" I turn to my right. Turles does the same. "I guess that's enough for now." Turles nods as he flies away. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I'm about to jump up before I notice Goku shaking his head.

Right as Turles leaves, the KI arrives. Suddenly, I recognize the guy. "You're... you're that one guy who was in that statue." I realize. He was the guy on the right. The one with the green hair...

"Hey." He nods. "Oh. So you're the guy that weird bastard was talking about. His partner or whatever." I also realize. "Hear that Trunks." He laughs. _"Oh shut it. Anyways, hurry! After him!"_ Someone yells. "Sorry we don't have time to talk. I'll see you later." He nods at me, and vanishes.

After a bit of silence. Goku speaks up.

"Who even was that?" Goku asks. "Don't bother." I shake my head. "Well. There's no time to wonder." He flies off. "I have to get to Gohan, fast!" He flies away.

I sigh. "WAIT FOR ME!" I fly along towards Goku.

* * *

"So. He really brought back Kyo." The Supreme Kai of Time smiles. "I'm curious? They still haven't found Zero?" I ask. "I've already explained. We spent a good deal of time looking for him and the other one." She rolls her eyes.

I scowl. "You'd think a 15 year old boy like him wouldn't have many places to go."

"Well, wherever he's from. It's not here." She reminds me. I roll my eyes and continue watching Alpha.

* * *

By the time Goku arrives to the battle field, pretty much everybody is dead...

"Krillin... Gohan... Just stay back. We'll take it from here." Goku tells his best friend and son. "D-Dad?" Gohans eyes widen. Of course, he hasn't seen his dad in a year and he's shocked because of his dads return.

"Gohan. We should listen to him. Let's go." Krillin jumps away. "What the heck are you doing here? Kakarot?" Vegeta asks. Goku doesn't answer. Instead, he jumps onto nearby battle like if he was saying: _Shut up and fight me already._

"Don't tell me you've come here to make some pathetic joke about beating us or something." Vegeta jumps onto a mountain parrelel to Goku's and gets into his elite sayain warrior stance. Though, I know it more for being the one Tact uses before a fight since he is such a badass.

However, when Vegeta gets into his stance. He is overwhelmed by a dark purple and black energy. "Huh? This is the same one." I'm quickly reminded of the fight with Raditz. This time, Vegetas eyes flash red though. _I need to watch out for that guy..._

Goku then does his signiture Kaio stance and the two just have a stare down for a few seconds...

I turn my attention from the stare down that is happening and turn it to my opponent, Nappa. I jump into my stance, the 'Baku' families fighting stance. Nappa then turns his attention to me and it feels like everything stops...

 _The biggest battle for the planet Earth is about to begin..._

* * *

 ** _Orange Star High - Age 850_**

 **"RIIIING!"** The school bell finally rings. Me and Tact jump out of our seats and begin to leave. "I wonder how urgent Alpha's mission was..." Tact and me begin walking through the hallway.

I stop and put my books in my locker. "It must have been really important. Considering how fast he ran outside." I recall him getting the announcement.

He got it in the form of a call from the elder Kai of universe 7 and in probably one of the most un-Alpha attitudes I have ever seen, ignored the rules of the hallway and RAN as fast as he could outside.

I also heard something break outside. Probably meaning he broke something while getting his hoverboard out. "Heh. I wonder what this one was even about." Tact thinks. "How about we go to the Time Nest." he flashes me a grin.

"I don't think we can do that." I question him. "You're starting to sound like Alpha himself." He rolls his eyes and runs down the hall. I accidentally drop my books but instead of picking them up, I run off and follow him.

* * *

By the time I catch up to Tact. We're at the entrance gate of the Time Nest. "How do you know we wont get arrested?" I ask him. "We're friends with the kid. They'll be okay with it." He enters the nest. I walk in with him.

When we enter, I look around the nest. There are only two buildings (One of them has a bunch of junk surrounding it) and the rest is a giant field of grass and a lake. "Such beauty..." I gasp at the site.

"Wow. You can tell the Supreme Kai lives here." Tact admits, walking up the path that leads to what I'm guessing is the Time Nest. We begin walking up the steps and I can feel my throat drying. _We're going to get in so much trouble for this..._

"Don't worry. If they try to arrest us. I got it." Tact assures me. I roll my eyes. "Totally."

We enter the Time Nest and inside... is a small woman and an old man... watching a scroll...

* * *

Suddenly, I hear the door open. Turning around, I notice the teenagers walking inside. "Hey! This is a restricted area. Go back to your stations immediately!" Old Kai shouts. "Oh wait. Aren't you two Alphas friends?" I ask.

"U-Uh yes actually." The girl speaks ... I guess you can stay and watch." I wave them in. They both slowly walk down the steps and run up to watch.

"Wait? Is that Alpha about to fight against... that Sayain?" The tall boy asks. "Yes. He's very strong." Old Kai admits. Tact's eyes seem to go from rage to neutral in less then a second. "Jealous." I tease. "Oh shut up." He sighs.

Old Kai laughs a bit before going back to the scroll...

* * *

 _ **Wasteland - Age 762**_

My eyes focus on my opponent. Nappa, the guy who highhandedly destroyed most of the Z fighters team... He wont be able to do the same to me though, spoiler warning. "Let's go!" He shouts, charging at me. "Don't get cocky!" I dash at him...

* * *

 _ **With the battle between the final battle for Earth about to begin, is Goku and Alpha going to be able to stay on top during the fight? Or will the fall victim to Nappa and Vegeta's power and instead end up like Yamcha, Tien, Chaiotzu and Piccolo? With all eyes on the two, what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha!**_

* * *

And their goes another chapter. Yes, I am late and all but I had testing and I got lazy after a while. Like always, I'm always asking for reviews but this time, I'm asking because I kind of want to know your thoughts and how this story compares to other Xenoverse fanfics. Reason? Because I want to know if there is something that turns you off from the series.

Anyways, this chapter re-introduced Kyo (Though he had been appearing in small moments with Trunks) since he was one of the main 3 in the earlier series (Dragon Ball Zero). I had introduced him early though because I wanted to give an explanation to what he was doing since Zero and Rena were gone.

Anyways. Merry early Christmas (Or whatever you celebrate... or if you don't celebrate anything, Happy day? I guess) or whatever and I hope you have a happy new year. 2017 better be better than what we had to endure this year around -_-...


	7. Beyond the Limits! The end of Nappa!

_Happy New Year everyone! It's officially 2017, meaning that everything from 2016 will still carry over but that's not my problem. Sorry I got lazy for a while and stopped writing but after a few minutes of thinking, I sat down and wrote this. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter... *Bows*_

* * *

 _ **Last Time on Dragon Ball Alpha...**_

 _ **Alpha secretly snuck away from the battlefield to find out what the KI following Goku was. It turned out to be none other than Turles, another sayain and one who looked very similar to Goku. Upon the arrival of Kyo, Trunk's partner, Turles fled the scene and allowed Goku and Alpha to head towards the battlefield where Vegeta and Nappa awaited... What will happen next? Find out, NOW!**_

* * *

 **Beyond the Limits! The end of Nappa!**

* * *

OP theme - Golden Time Lover

* * *

 ** _Wasteland - Age 762_**

"Piccolo... Tien... Chiaotzu... Kami... even Yamcha..." Goku looks around at all of the bodies of his dead comrades. "Don't worry Kakarot. You'll be joining them next." Vegeta laughs. Goku doesn't respond. Instead, he just glares at the Prince.

I face my opponent, Nappa. "It's time you die boy!" He charges at me. Spoiler warning, I wont be dying here. "Don't get cocky!" I charge back at him at the same time. He throws a punch at me which I dodge with relative ease. I punch him across the face knocking him down into the dirt. "Ouch. Let my guard down..." He begins to get up, spitting on the ground.

He jumps backwards and glares at me. I begin running in his direction, ready to fool him. He throws a punch at me without noticing that I used an afterimage. I appear behind him to his shock. However, before he can respond, I sweep his legs over, causing him to fall to the ground. "What's wrong! Too slow!" I jump into the air.

"Darn it! Get back down here!" He begins to stand back up. "Why don't you come up here then?" I grin. "No, I see what you're planning on doing you little shrimp." He shouts. My eyes widen.

 _Well I guess that idea was out of the bag. I should surprise him with something else then._ I think for a few seconds before coming up with a great counter. "Kaaameeeehaaaameeee..." I begin charging a Kamehameha. "Pathetic. I don't even have to waste my energy with an attack like that." Nappa shakes his head on the ground below.

"Oh yeah?" I taunt. "HAAAAAAA!" I blast it, but towards the sky. This pushes me at Nappa. In fact, it pushes me towards him faster than if I was flying. "What the?" He shouts, jumping out of the way.

 _Darn. Only one other idea..._ I grit my teeth as I prepare for impact. Instead of hitting the ground though, I launch my self towards Nappa with my hands, rebounding myself and hitting him. "Gah!" He yells, hitting some rocks.

"Whoa. Nice planning right there." Time Kai admits. "No problem. Something I taught myself." I shake my hands.

"I'm going to get rid of you!" Nappa yells charging my way. "Don't let your anger blind you. It makes you look pathetic." I jump in the air. He glares at me with rage as he begins charging an attack. "JUST DIE YOU BRAT!" He shoots the blast at me.

"Sorry Mutia, have to steal your move." I laugh a bit, charging one of her custom moves. "Kaizon!" I shout, blasting at him. The blasts collide with each other but after a brief struggle, I pull ahead and catch Nappa in the blast, possibly killing him.

"I think I got him..." I slowly drop down. However, Nappa gets back up and starts charging another blast at me. "JUST DIE!" He blasts a Bomber DX at me. "Pathetic." I whisper, taking the entire blast head on. When the dust settles, I stand barely fazed at all.

"Shitai!" I shout, punching my fist straight him. "GAAAAH!" He yelps, as my fist goes straight through his back. "Next time, don't be so quick to let your anger control you." I whisper as I violently eject my fist from him.

He falls to the ground, in pain. "Damn you... you'll pay for this." He shouts. "Oh really." I put my hand to his face... and blast him...

* * *

 _ **Conton City - Age 850**_

"Holy... Did he just..." I jump. "Steal two of your moves?" Tact cough. "That, and kill Nappa." I say. "Well, he attempted to murder him. I wouldn't blame the boy honestly." The elder Kai admits. "But seriously. I'm surprised Alpha is this... you know... strong..." Tact watches in aw.

 _"Okay? What do I do now?"_ Alpha asks into his scouter. "Go help Goku during his fight with Vegeta. Come on, quickly." Old Kai shouts. _"Okay, okay."_ He jumps into the air. "Hey, Alpha. Why did you use my move?" I run up towards the scroll and ask into it.

"Back up a bit." Time Kai pushes me back. "Sorry." I wave my hands. _"Wait? Mutia?"_ Alpha stops. "Who else sounds like this? Of course it's me. Tact's also here." I roll my eyes. _"What are you doing there? I thought they wouldn't allow you two to watch?"_ He says. "Talk later, just continue the mission." Time Kai orders him.

"Fine, fine." He looks around for Goku and Vegeta. The Supreme Kai of Time angrily turns to me. "Don't interrupt him during his missions. They are seriously important." She yells.

"Okay, tell me this." Tact stands up, angrily. "If this mission is so important... why didn't you pick me, someone who is clearly stronger and more experienced. I know what to do during these battles and I trained all of my life to reach this position. Why pick someone who is weaker, less experienced and has had less time to develop his powers." He rants.

Everybody in the room goes silent. This is how it is for about 14 seconds before Old Kai speaks up. "Ego." He says. "Huh?" Tact looks up. "You're strong, for sure... but your cocky. You think of yourself highly. It's quit possible that you may not be able to get the job done in time." Old Kai says before going silent.

I look at Tact who only roles his eyes. We all go silent again before looking back at the scroll as Alpha continues looking around for Goku and Vegeta.

* * *

 ** _Wasteland - Age 762_**

 _Damn... Where did those two go?_ I continue looking around for Goku and Vegeta's KI which should be easy to find. However, they are traveling at such speeds that I can't even find them.

Suddenly, I feel Vegeta. In fact, he's right above me. "DODGE THIS NEXT ATTACK IF YOU CAN, BUT IF YOU DO, YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE EARTH WILL BE GONE!" He shouts at the top of his lungs. "Well... I better get out of here." I fly as far away from that as I can since I know Goku is gonna counter it.

"Kaaaameeeehaaaaameeeee..." He begins charging up his attack, a flaming red aura surrounding the Sayain. "He's using the Kaioken..." I notice. "GALICK GUN!" Vegeta blasts his signature attack at Goku who counters with the Kamehameha.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku fires his Kamehameha at Vegeta who seems to be struggling. However, Goku seems to be slipping even more so than Vegeta. Suddenly, I feel another energy spike. This is obviously the Kaioken.

Goku must have pulled off a Kaioken times 4. Impressive...

He uses the power of the Kaioken to boost his Kamehameha which quickly overpowers Vegetas blast, making him fly away. "Wow... Good job Goku!" I shout towards Goku.

"Hey. You got the other one right?" He asks. "Yeah, he was pretty easy." I land next to Goku, giving him a slap on the back. "OUCH! That hurt." He screams. "Oh, sorry. Forgot the Kaioken could do that to ones body." I scratch my head. "Wait? You know about the Kaioken?" He asks.

 _Oh shit. Uh... Play it off Alpha._ "Uh... Uh... Is that other guy still alive?" I look up. "Well... I think so. I can still sense his KI." He admits. "All the way down here? Great, he's most definitely still alive..." I shudder.

"Don't worry. We've got him." Goku smiles. "If you say so..." I roll my eyes...

* * *

 ** _With Nappa defeated and Vegeta on the ropes, what does he have planned next, and How will Goku and Alpha be able to counter it? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse!_**

* * *

ED theme - I Give you Romance (Dragon Ball)

* * *

 _Okay, Okay, I'll admit. I was a bit lazy beforehand. Reason? Holidays and stuff like that. I was also busy doing other things that have yet to be finished. This chapter was barely 1,500 words though so that makes me even more lazy then..._

 _Well, I didn't want to drag myself across the floor making this chapter and I've been waking up VERY late (I woke up a 2 in the afternoon today. Send help)_

 _Anyways, that out of the way, hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave your thoughts if you want (Extra emphasis on want today. Reason? Read below)_

dragonballaca - _Already PM'd you about it (Since that's what I usually do) but I plan on using Tact for later. In this chapter, I finally got the hang of Tact's ego which I tried to strike in Chapter 4 a while back. Of course, I'm going extend on him and Mutia but I need to change to ending to Xenoverse 2 slightly to do that... and that won't be fun... Thanks for the review though._

Chance Green G King - **Chapter 4 -** _Thank you. Glad it has some sort of feel to it. Though this review came in on Chapter 4 which is concerning XD. Lol, JK, Since Chapter 4 is my black sheep chapter I never can give it slack. Thank you for the review_

Chance Green G King - **Chapter 5 and 7** \- _Fine fine, but I'm only stressing it because I'm afraid it might end of like Dragon Ball Zero which is currently complete, just nobody read it and I wanted to know what turned people off then. Thanks for the review though, it gives me hope for the future._


	8. Great Ape! Struggle against the Oozaru!

_So immediately after the last chapter was complete, I began work on this one and it only took a day... And this one is longer than the last one too. Seriously, this one was actually pretty fun to write which is hard to say considering how much effort I have had to put into the last one. Anyways, hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Alpha-Xeno**

 **During Goku and Vegeta's battle, Alpha managed to kill Nappa with ease and headed out on his way. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta's battle begun to heat up as Goku pulled out his trump card, the Kaioken. After a beam struggle that ended in Vegeta's defeat, Goku admits that Vegeta has survived.**

 **What is Vegeta planning this time? Find out NOW**

* * *

 _ **Great Ape Transformation! Alpha's Struggle!**_

* * *

OP theme - Golden Time Lover (Full Metal Alchemist)

* * *

 ** _Time Nest ~ Age 852_**

I silently lay my head on the back of the table. Nobody seems concerned about me as I continue hitting my head against it. Reason? Well, I keep thinking about Alpha and how he's proven to be more useful to the Time Patrol than me, even though I'm stronger than him. The thought of it pisses me off more than anything.

I am stronger than him by a margin. There should be some sort of huge gap between our power and yet they choose him. Then I think about it for a second. The Elder Kai mentioned something about my ego and me being cocky. Well isn't that something that all Sayains carry over.

I'm not exactly like Vegeta and pride heavy but I want to prove my strength to everyone. Alpha is different in the case that he's a pacifist and he loves to stand back and watch. I don't see how that works. I just don't.

I look at the ceiling of the Time Nest. Well, he has been improving since we met on that rainy day years ago. Looking back on it, I can't see how that scared little kid became what he is today. He could sooner or later become my equal... I shake my head thinking about it. "I have to become stronger. To prove I am worth more than him. Friend or not." I whisper to myself.

"Hey Tact. You okay?" Mutia comes around the table. She stands over me with a face of concern. Being my Girlfriend and all, I guess I should expect her to care actually. Though she has the power of a Sayain... she has the heart of a human. She is a human in fact, however, her personality can sometimes mirror a Sayain and she is also as strong as us.

Considering how humans are usually considered weaker, that's why me and Alpha consider her a Sayain. "Yeah. I'm just thinking deeply right now." I begin to stand up. "About what?" She glares at me. "Oh, uh... about how Alpha is doing." I say. "Well you could just go and watch the scroll that is still viewable. Seriously, I wonder about you Tact." She walks back to Time Kai and Old Kai.

 _Seriously though... Why is Alpha the one..._

* * *

 ** _Wasteland ~ Age 762_**

We continue staring up at the cloudy sky... waiting for Vegeta to make his big return. "What are we gonna do about him though. It has been taking a while so he must be planning something up there." I turn to Goku.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to wait and see what he's going to pull before we can do anything about it." Goku says. "Sometimes there's a way to get around that isn't there." I sigh.

Goku turns to me before looking back up at the sky. "Okay, I think I feel his KI coming down here." He stands back. "Alright then." I jump back a bit. Vegeta slowly lands on the ground, looking a bit like he's lost his mind.

He turns to his right... where Nappa begins standing up right next to him. "WHAT?!" I shout, looking at Nappa. "You should be dead! I freaking blasted your head off!" I shout.

"This must be the doing of whoever is messing with time. They probably brought him back using the same energy they use to control people." Time Kai explains. "That or AlphaZero21 had a loss of memory." Old Kai says, probably rolling his eyes in the background. Suddenly, I hear a loud slapping sound coming from my scouter.

"That was for Rena." Time Kai shouts. "Did you just slap him?" I ask. "Yes, why?" She asks. "Never mind..." I shake my head, looking back at Vegeta. "I'll just have to become a Great Ape!" He begins charging some sort of energy ball. "A what?" I ask.

"YAAAAAH!" Vegeta throws the ball at the sky, I look at it too before turning back to Vegeta. "Too bad you got your tail cut off Kakarot, then you'd be able to fight back." Vegeta grins as he stares at the ball in the sky.

Suddenly, he slowly begins growing... and he slowly becomes hairier... before he grows higher than the mountains. I turn back, noticing Nappa has also done the same.

"A Great Ape... A Great Ape monster... Oh no... This is why Grampa told me to never look at the full moon... and that means... I was the one who destroyed the World Tournament Arena... and Also the one that... killed him..." Goku laments on something. "Uh... Goku do you think I should look at the moon. I have tail as well." I admit.

Goku doesn't answer me, so instead, I focus my attention on Nappa since he should have been dead a while ago. "Ehehehe, the tables have been turned now have they." Nappa grins at me.

"No, you're a bigger target now." I yawn. "And I'm 10 Times stronger." He says. "Oh great." I glare at him. "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" He lunges towards me...

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 852**

We sit around the large table, watching as Alpha and Goku begin to fight against the Great Ape versions of Nappa and Vegeta. "Can you send in us to help Alpha?" Tact asks. Everybody in the room turns around and stares at him. "Why?" The Supreme Kai of Time asks.

"Because I don't think he'll be able to take care of this on his own." He responds. "And besides that, he has a tail. What if he looks at the fake moon and looses control?" I admit, thinking about his tail. "Well, you both have good points but we're not going to throw you into this situation. We're not allowed to do that." Old Kai says.

"And why is that?" Tact glares at him. "Well, a few years ago this same thing happened. We had one person go back and try and fix all of the problems and later, we got somebody else to help him." Old Kai begins to explain.

"However, during one of the missions we assigned the two... she ended up getting killed." Time Kai reveals. "So? I'm not as foolish as your old team of Time fixers or whatever." Tact stands up.

The Supreme Kai of Time only rolls her eyes as she continues. "We aren't allowed to risk bringing others into battle like this unless it's a big emergency." She explains. "Well, isn't this an emergency?" Tact asks.

"Yes. But no a huge one. The last huge one was when Toki Toki City was attacked by Demigra." Elder Kai reminds us. Tact only sighs before getting up and leaving. "Wait? Tact?" I stand up running after him.

"They are not going to let us do anything in there. What point is there in staying around if they just make us sit back and watch?" He storms out of the Time Nest. "Well, we're supporting Alpha from there. Aren't we all friends? You're practically abandoning him." I tell him.

He turns around and glares back at me. "Considering what the old man and Supreme Kai of Time think, I think he'll be able to take care of himself just fine." He walks away. "Well I'm staying. Since we're all friends... and friends stick together don't they?" I reminds him, walking back into the Time Nest.

"Fine then. Be that way." He exits through the gates. "Douche bag." I turn around and head back to the Time Nest...

* * *

 _ **Wasteland ~ Age 762**_

"WHOA!" I shout, jumping high into the air. "Get back here!" Nappa shouts, trying to hit me with his giant gorilla hand. "Honestly, I don't think that's a good idea." I remind him. Hope the jerk can't fly because if he can then I'm screwed.

 _Alright, I need a plan. He is bigger now so that should make him an easier target... But I need to get to him in a way where he can't attack me._ I snap my fingers. _I think I got a good idea._

"Hey Nappa. Want to see some fireworks!" I taunt. "What are you planning." He growls. "HAAAAAA!" I shoot a bunch of KI blasts at him. "Agh!" He shouts. "And now's my chance." I grin, charging towards the Great Ape with all of my speed. I fly towards him, about to target his torso since that's the easiest portion, however, before I can even reach him... he punches me out of the sky.

"GAAAAH!" I fall towards the ground. "Pathetic. You thought a simple strategy like that could do anything?" He laughs. "Well, I guess you kind of have a point." I begin to stand up. I dust off my clothing before looking back up at what is going to become my victim.

 _What do I do... Maybe I should pull out my trump card..._ I stare at my hands. I'm only 15, and I know what could happen if I pulled out a move like this... right now...

 _Screw it._ I grit my teeth. "Kaioken X5!" I shout. My pulse accelerates. My veins swell. My muscles swell a bit. My aura turns a flaming red. My body hurts a bit... but I think I can beat this now.

 _"Holy. When did you learn to do that?"_ Old Kai asks. "Don't worry about it. But I can go up to at least Kaioken X8." I brag. _"Whoa..."_ Time Kai gasps. _"Don't brag Alpha! I'm the one who taught you how to control it and go past 2!"_ Mutia yells at me.

I laugh. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself." I jump into the air. _Alright. Let's try this again..._ "HAAAAA!" I shout, throwing KI blast after KI blast at Nappa. "You think I'll fall for that still? Jeez, no wonder the Sayains abandoned you." Nappa laughs.

Of course though, I'm not using that tactic again though. Instead, I afterimage behind the Great Ape and grab his tail. "What? How did you-," He begins. "Don't underestimate me." I shout, pulling him up.

However, to my surprise, even with the Kaioken at level 5 he's still pretty heavy. "Okay, maybe you should underestimate me a little then..." My hands slip dropping him on the ground.

"OUCH! Damn you!" He shouts. "I'm guessing this is why my strength was my lowest things." I catch my breath. "I'll get you for that!" Nappa jumps up, grabs me and starts squeezing me to death...

"AAAUGH! LET GO! THIS HURTS!" I cry out in agony. "I hope it does. You're going to pay for humiliating the might Nappa." He squeezes me even harder.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP!" This is all I'm able to muster out before I begin to pass out... that or die. _I hope it's the former..._

* * *

 _ **Not too far away...**_

Me and Gohan, Goku's 5 year old son, both stand our ground and watch the battle between the giant apes and Goku. Gohan, eager to jump in, turns to me. I face him. "So, are we going to help them?" I gulp.

Gohan looks back up. He seems fearful but also fearless at the exact same time. I wonder how a kid like him can pull that off...

"We came here for that exact reason? Do you think I'm going to just stand around and watch. Mr. Piccolo wouldn't want that." He grits his teeth, jumping into the air and heading off. "Alright. If you say so!" I jump up fly with him.

* * *

 _ **Time Nest ~ Age 852**_

"Alpha..." Mutia watches in horror as Alpha slowly drifts. "I'm getting Deja Vu from this..." I admit. It reminds me of Zero and Goku fighting Great Ape Vegeta all those years ago.

"Can I go and help him now?" Mutia asks. "I'm sorry but no." The Old Man shakes his head. "What? But he's dying?" She yells. "Krillin and Gohan are on there way. They're about to save him. I'm sure of that." He argues.

"*Sigh* Please don't let him die." She turns around. "We wont." I sigh, looking at the scroll.

* * *

 _ **Wasteland ~ Age 762**_

My eyes flutter open. _Is this otherworld?_ I slap myself in the face just to make sure. "I guess not." I begin to get up. I rub my head before turning around. I'm not too far from the battlefield.

Goku and 2 others (I assume they are Krillin and Gohan) are fighting off the great ape... "Wait? Where's the other one?" I stand up, realizing that Nappa is no longer there.

"Oh. I chopped off his tail and he's chasing after me." Some fat samurai comes flying through. "Who the mess are you?" I ask. However, it's to late as he's run through the bushes.

Nappa isn't far behind him though since he notices me. "Argh! You again! I wont let you out of my grasps again!" He shouts. "Is that so?" I shout, charging towards him.

"Now die!" He throws another punch at me. Like always, I avoid it. In fact, I slide under his legs and roundhouse kick him. "So should I show you the exit." I grin. "HAAAA!" He throws another punch which knocks me over. "Damn you. How did you even survive all these years without us noticing." Nappa rubs his face.

"I don't know?" I stand up. "What do you say we end this fight Nappa." I begin stretching. "Tch. I'm actually getting excited." He spits on the ground. "Me two actually." I charge towards him.

I immediately throw both of my arms at him. He ducks under the first two before I kick him in the elbow. I jump back and charge in for another attack. However, I see in his eyes that he can easily get around this so I just jump over him. "What?" He turns around into a dropkick.

"Take this." I begin to blast him with all of the energy blasts I have. "DIE!" He suddenly appears in front of me. He throws a punch at me. However, I barely manage to dodge it and instead, I counter with a punch to his gut.

I take to the air and begin charging another attack. "KAMEHAMEHA!" I blast a Kamehameha at him, eliminating him finally...

I look up towards the fight between the rest and Great Ape Vegeta... "This is going to take a while... isn't it..." I begin to fly towards the battle...

* * *

 **With Nappa now defeated, the tables have now turned. What awaits Alpha in the final battle between him and The Prince of all Sayains, Vegeta? What will it take for the group to finally take down the Great Ape and will it work? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse!**

* * *

ED theme - I Give You Romance (Dragon Ball)

* * *

 _Hurrah! Another chapter done and this one was done quickly in fact. I think that's because I didn't take most of the dialogue from the game which is what I usually do..._

 _Then again, that's what slows the production of these chapters down. Anyhow, I forgot that Nappa was supposed to be alive during this portion so he is quickly resurrected in this one and he takes up the majority of this chapter just because he's an asshole. We also see a bit of Yajirobe and he doesn't do much besides making a quick appearance._

 _This chapter gave me Dragon Ball Zero chapter 8, 9 and 11 flashbacks and some portions are structured similar to that. Though the difference was that back then, I hadn't watched the entire Sayain arc lol._

 **Chance Green G King** \- _I can barely get my chapters over 3,000 words half of the time. It used to be a struggle to get them over 900 back when I started lol. I'm pretty sure people were weird out during the 11th chapter of Zero when I manged to surpass 1K in one chapter. Though that chapter was actually my shortest for the story as of now. I'm pretty bad at extending moments in stories though but if it makes my stories better, then I'll try and make the fights drag._

 _Then again, I'm talking so much that this chapter may surpass 3K because of this section alone lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter._

 _(School starts again today so I'll probably have trouble getting the later ones done...)_


	9. Alpha's counterattack! Defeat Vegeta!

**Last time on Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse...**

 **Vegeta and Nappa revealed their Great Ape transformations to Goku and Alpha and used it against them. Even though their power was boosted times 10, Alpha managed to defeat Nappa with some clever planning and the Kaioken X5. After finishing him, Alpha sets his sights on the prince... Vegeta. What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

OP Theme - Golden Time Lover (FMA)

* * *

 _ **Alpha's counterattack! Defeat the Great Ape, Vegeta**_

* * *

 **Wasteland ~ Age 762**

I fly towards the Great Ape. He seems to be much more powerful than Nappa considering how he is easily going against Goku (Who's still using Kaioken mind you), Gohan and Krillin all together.

"Alright. I'm back." I arrive on the field. "Did you take care of the other guy for us?" Krillin asks. "Yeah, he let his anger blind him and so I managed to swiftly take him out." I admit.

"Ugh. Napa lost. Stupid idiot." Vegeta sighs in disgust from afar. "What do we do about _that_?" I ask. "Blast him!" Krillin shouts, blasting KI blasts at him. "Meh, but I'll go with it." I admit. Then, we all start shooting KI blasts at the prince who seems to start getting annoyed with us.

"Back up! MASENKO!" Gohan jumps back and blasts him with one of Piccolos move. It doesn't even faze the Great Ape. "Hahaha. You've probably figured out by now that it was a huge mistake for you to ever challenge me!" Vegeta laughs.

"We have a plan, right?" I ask the others. "Yeah. We need you to distract him so I can cut off his tail." Krillin reveals his plan. "Good idea. I got this." I slowly float towards Vegeta. "Are you sure?" He asks.

"Of course." I give him a nod before flying towards the giant Great Ape, Vegeta. "Well, well. Look who has come to die first." He laughs. I only grit my teeth as he throws a punch at me. I barely avoid the giant fist as I fly upwards.

 _Great. How am I supposed to take care of that..._

I begin to fly downwards towards Vegeta like a missile. "Come on, you really think that's going to work?" Vegeta laughs. "Kaioken X5." I whisper to myself, increasing my speed. "Pathetic!" Vegeta tries to punch me. However, with this speed, I easily avoid the punch.

After dodging that punch, I go around punch him in the chest. However... it only pushed him. "Oh come on..." I grit my teeth. "You've got to be kidding me. That's what you were planning." Vegeta laughs.

I jump into the air and begin charging a familiar attack. "Bakuhastsu!" I shout, blasting him with an energy blast that hits him head on. "Seriously. These attacks mean nothing to the Prince of all Sayains." He shouts from the cloud of dust.

"Oh yeah?" I start flying towards while he can't see me clearly through the dust. I go around him and grab his tail. "What the..." He turns around. I grip his tail like nothing before and slowly begin lifting him up. "Let go of me you bastard!" He shouts.

"And why would I do that?" I respond. I lift him up into the air before letting him go and fall to the ground. "Ack! You are going to pay for that you..." He shouts. "Whatever." I sigh.

 _What am I going to do about this guy?_

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 852**

"He's really holding it through." Old Kai laments while we watch. "I know... He's doing surprising well." Mutia watches.

"But I can tell. He's slowly slipping. He can barely fight against Vegeta in this form." I tell them. "Yeah... this isn't good..." Old Kai sighs. "Can I help him out?" Mutia asks. "No. We can't allow you." the Old man says. "If he dies..." She grits her teeth.

"We know. We wont let him though..." I shake my head, watching as Zero struggles against Vegeta.

* * *

 **Wasteland ~ Age 762**

"Why wont you just give up?" Vegeta taunts me. "Because we know we can win!" Goku assures him, jumping into the fray with me. "Were doing this for our friends." Gohan says.

"As in the fact that you'll be joining them next?" Vegeta laughs. "Don't underestimate us humans!" Krillin charges towards Vegeta. We all charge at the same time.

"Pathetic insects." He grins. Suddenly, Vegeta jumps in the air and starts kicking and spinning all over the place. The 4 of us barely manage to avoid these attacks.

"Let's all jump in at once!" I turn to the rest. "Why?" Krillin asks. "Because he'll have trouble trying to hit all 4 of us at once." Gohan explains. "Well then... I'll trust you." Krillin nods and flies straight towards Vegeta.

I go in next and the others follow. "Hehehe. You guys are pathetic." Vegeta laughs. He opens his mouth before charging a blast from his mouth. "What the?" My eyes widen. "Watch out." I push Goku and Gohan out of the way of the blast as it goes flying past us at the speed of lightning. Goku falls down and hits the ground.

"Thanks. You saved me... but that kind of hurt." Goku says, on the ground. "Sorry about that." I scratch my head and look up towards Vegeta. I lick my lips and start channeling my KI. "Kaioken X6." I say to myself before jumping in the air.

"This is for Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan charges towards Vegeta with me. "Like that's going to help." Vegeta braces for impact. Together, both me and Gohan headbutt into Vegeta's armour which surprisingly pushes him back.

"What the!" Vegeta falls into a mountain, shattering it into a million pieces around us. As dust and rock fly around us, I flare my Kaioken to X7 and begin throwing a quick amount of attacks at the giant ape. "Your story ends here!" I shout, punching him very hard in the chest. "AUGH!" He shouts as my punch pushes him into the sediment below.

Both me and Gohan jump back into the air. I nod at him. He nods back. "Masenko..." He puts his hands to his forehand and begins charging Piccolo's attack. "Bakuhatsu..." I begin charging my clans specialty. "Oh no you don't!" Vegeta suddenly bursts out of the ground and begins charging at us.

"Sh-, I mean crap!" I push Gohan out of the way. "You aren't getting away you brats!" Vegeta tries to grab me but I barely avoid his hand. "Take this!" I throw a KI blast at him. It hits him in the eye.

"AUGH! My eye!" He shouts at the top of his lungs. "Oh... sorry." I flinch at that. Sometimes I can go a little far with my attacks...

"How dare you." He glares at me. Suddenly, I wince in pain as my elbow begins throbbing. _Great, even Kaioken wont last long. I can't fail though..._ I jump up onto a rock and start shooting more attacks at the Sayain.

"Not today!" Vegeta charges at me. I jump off of the rock and begin throwing more attacks. "Resorted to spamming energy attacks huh?" Vegeta jumps into the air. "HOW ARE YOU THIS FAST?!" I shout as I barely avoid him.

"Stop it!" Gohan rushes in and punches the Great Ape across the head. Vegeta goes flying into a mountain, causing an explosion of rock to go flying everywhere. "Where's Krillin?" I ask, looking around. Suddenly, I spot the small human charging his Keinzan attack or whatever. "He's over there." Gohan points to him.

"Alright, I see." I say. "But we have to make sure Vegeta doesn't." I tell him. "That's what I'm working on." He tells me. "Vegeta's starting to stand up." I warn him. "Then lets get him!" Gohan charges at him.

"Damn you brats! You've made a fool of the mighty Vegeta long enough." Vegeta stands up. As me and Gohan continue rushing towards Vegeta, he begins charging an attack. "Great ape... Galick GUN!" He shouts, blasting an attack directly at us. Me and Gohan don't react quick enough and instead, we try and deflect it.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" We both shout as we try and block the attack. " _Just hold on a bit longer. You've got this Alpha._ " The Supreme Kai of Time assures me. "I don't... think so." I respond. " _Trust me, you do._ " Old Kai says. "No. I don't, Kaioken is running out and if I run out, we're dead!" I say a lot harsher than I meant to say it...

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 852**

"Just hold on a bit longer Alpha! We know you've got it!" The Supreme Kai of Time yells. "I... Alright... I'll try." He responds, clear desperation and fear in his voice.

I've been thinking about what Tact said to me before he left. Tact was angry about the fact that he could not be apart of the missions even though he was stronger and a lot more experienced than Alpha. Tact... kind of has a point. The world is in danger and they hire the kid in the back with the high grades.

Alpha is a good person. I know that for sure, he takes his responsibilities as serious as he can... but he isn't cut out for this. I know that for a fact. Right now, on the inside, he's scared. He's fighting to keep himself alive by using the Kaioken, which is a dangerous move. It's so dangerous that it is Taboo just to teach students it at school.

I'm the one who taught him it... I begin to feel my rage building up. They're putting Alpha in danger and they wont do a damn thing about it besides standing on the sidelines watching. Why can't you put me in if you're going to let others die as well. I clench my fist before standing up.

"DO SOMETHING!" I shout at the two Kai's. "What do you expect us to do?" The Elder Kai asks. "Send me in to help? Get him out of there? Anything that isn't sitting around and just watching!" I yell. "Just... be patient." The Supreme Kai of Time closes her eyes. "We don't have time for that! Alpha... he's my best friend! I can't lose him!" I yell.

"We can't do anything about it Mutia. We're sorry, but we can't." She tells me. "LISTEN! IF YOU'RE WILLING TO SEND TEENS TO THEIR DEATH JUST TO PROTECT TIME AND NOT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THEM, THEN YOU SHOULD BE FIRED!" I yell at her. She stands up and glares at me.

"If you want to continue being that way... then you can leave." She points at the door. I pause for a few seconds before heading out the door. "If you let Alpha die, don't say I warned you." I walk out the door.

 _Alpha... is going to die and I can't do a damn thing about it..._

* * *

 **Wasteland ~ Age 762**

"Why won't you roll over and die you low-class scum!" Vegeta shouts. I grit my teeth, holding back Vegeta's ball of destruction with Gohan. The pain of both the ball and my fading Kaioken hurts me more than anything I've ever felt before. I feel like I flew to the sun and back. I also feel like I'm about to die...

However, the comment from Vegeta brings me back a bit. "You know. Even though I'm *ACK*, a Sayain... I..." I wince from the pain again. "I, don't have that much pride. However, the... the pride I do have... I hold onto." I shout.

Gohan also begins to begin speaking up. "I don't like fighting... but I fight for those who I care about. There were so many times where I could have run home to my mommy. A year ago, 6 months ago, today... so many." Gohan begins.

"But we're both going to defeat you, so that everyone we love can live peacefully!" I shout. "YEAH!" Gohan begins charging a blast into Vegeta's death ball.

"Masenko..." He begins. "Bakuhastu..." I also begin charging mine. "HAAAAAAA!" We both blast our attacks back at the ball of destruction which backfires towards Vegeta. "What the-," He shouts as the ball heads back towards him, blowing up in his face.

Both me and Gohan are breathing heavily. "Wow... we did it." I pull up a smile. "You did a good job." Gohan admits. "You did the best though." I smile at Gohan. "Thanks uh, what's your name?" He asks.

"Alpha." I shrug. "Thanks Mr. Alpha." He nods. We turn back towards Vegeta who is still a Great Ape. However, he is heading towards us. "THIS IS WHERE YOU FAIRY TALE ENDS!" Vegeta runs towards us.

 _I think it really is over..._ I officially stop using Kaioken there, knowing that if I continue using it, I'll die. My breath comes back to me. "Gohan, run." I tell Gohan. "No. Last time I wanted to, my friends died." He shouts at me.

"But if you don't, then you'll die too!" I yell. "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS!" Vegeta shouts angrily, about to blast us with another attack.

However, before he can even get halfway through the process, his eyes widen and he shouts a cry. "What?" Both me and Gohan watch carefully. We hear a loud thud and at once... we both knew what happened. Krillin had his Tail cut off...

"Don't get full of yourself, prince." I look down and see Krillin. "G-Good job!" I cheer Krillin. Gohan then passes out onto the ground. "Gohan!" I shout, flying down.

"Don't worry kid. He's fine. His 5 year old self is exhausted." Krillin says. I turn around and notice Vegeta not to far away. He looks defeated. He's flattened, on the ground, calling what seems to be his space pod. "That bastard, he's still alive." Krillin begins walking towards him. "I... I won't let you get away." He begins slowly making his way towards him.

However, before he can get him, I stand in front of him and block him. "Huh? W-Why are you stopping me?" He asks. "Krillin. Just let him go..." Goku says with his breath.

We all turn to Goku. "I want to fight him again someday. Without help." Goku tells us. "But... he killed everybody." Krillin grits his teeth. "I'm sorry Krillin. Maybe one day he'll learn from his mistakes and do something to redeem himself, like Piccolo." He says.

Both me and Krillin look up as Vegeta's space pod vanishes into the darkening sky. "Thank you, kid. I... I can't thank you enough." Goku passes out. "Your welcome." I say under my breath and begin walking off.

"Hey? Where are you going?" Krillin asks as I begin walking off. I don't answer him, instead, I walk behind some rocks and eventually, I vanish into time like before.

* * *

 **Conton City ~ Age 850**

"Tact!" I hug Tact, sobbing. "What happened? Is Alpha alright?" I ask. "I don't know, but... but they won't let me help him... and he's about to die!" I cry. "What? But... but he..." He grits his teeth.

"We need to do something?" I say. "I wish we could, but those 2 are at a high position, there's not way I could tell them otherwise." He shakes his head. "Why don't you understand? He's _your_ best friend! He's _my_ best friend! He's all we have!" I loudly wail. "I'm sorry Mutia. If I had any other way, I'd do it now." He stops hugging me and walks off.

"I have to go now." He waves. "What? Where." I ask. "Training." He heads off to the Parallel Quests. _But what about Alpha?_

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 850**

I suddenly appear in the Time Nest where the Supreme Kai of Time and the Elder Kai greets me. Time Kai smiles at me. "Welcome back." She waves. I bow in response. "Very nicely done." The Elder Kai nods at my performance.

"Hey guys!" Someone shows up in the doorway, well two people. I don't know about the first guy. He has a short, purple haircut with a black coat and a sword attached to the back of it.

However, I recognize the second guy. He's the guy who I say after Turles appeared. Of course, rocking the green and black haircut from before. He has a black wind breaker and a white T-shirt under it. He's the guy from the statue, of course.

They walk up to us and wave at the Supreme Kai of Time. "Good to have you back Kyo." The Supreme Kai of Time waves at the green and black haired guy. So I'm guessing his name is Kyo...

"Yeah. It was rough out there." The purple haired guy scratches his head. "I-I'm sorry. I failed my mission." He says as the two both bow in an apologetic tone. "Don't worry about it. If they were that easy to catch, then we'd have gotten them already." The Supreme Time of Kai admits.

"Ahem, a proper introduction is in order." The Elder Kai folds his arms in frustration. The guy looks over at me. "Oh, yeah. That's right." He nods. "Nice to meet you. I'm Trunks, Trunks Breifs." He shakes my hand.

I give him an uncomfortable smile. "Okay..." I say. "Uh... I'm in charge of the Time Patrol, in a manner of speaking. I guess..." He reveals to my shock.

"What? You lead us?!" I jump. "Now I see." I stare. "You're that one guy who was talking during my fight with Turles." I nod. He rolls his eyes. "Yes... _THAT_ guy..."

"This right here is my partner." He points to the other who scowls at Trunks. "I can speak, Trunks." He walks in front of Trunks. "The name's Kyo." He nods. "Nice to meet you." I bow respectfully.

"*Sigh*, well you see, we've been using scrolls to perform special missions." Trunks begins explaining. "But there's been so many changes lately that we've been kind of short handed." Trunks scratches his head. "That's why I called in the Elder Kai who decided to recruit you." He explains.

"Which is awkward since I'm both socially awkward and the weakest of all of my friends." I blush. "I'm pretty sure the Old Kai had his reasons." Trunks assures me.

"These two told me that you're quite capable. They said your intelligence grades were a cut above the rest, apparently." Trunks explains. "Elder Kai admires your skill and ability to plan out your attacks carefully." Trunks nods.

I scratch my head and blush an even brighter red. "It's nothing. I just read way too much." I smile. "Th-That's enough! Don't spoil our new agent!" Old Kai yells. "I-I've never said anything like that." He tells me.

I sigh. "If you say so." I roll my eyes. "You've got a long way recruit! Even if you can think quickly!" He yells. "Don't listen to him. That's not true at all. You've been doing excellent work." Time Kai argues.

I blush and give a smile. "Thanks." I nod. "Stop that right now!" The Elder Kai shouts at her. "Uhhh... huh..." He tries to catch his breath after all that yelling. After a bit of silence. Kyo murmurs something.

"And he isn't a bitch like Zero." Kyo murmurs. Trunks slightly laughs before Elder Kai continues. "Anyways... History was somehow restored, but there are far too many anomalies." He argues.

"Why are all of these people suddenly appearing out of their proper places and times?" Old Kai asks. "They got away from me this time, but we've seen them before. It's them." Trunks says.

"Yes, the pair I was chasing are the ones behind all of this." Trunks explains. "And who would that be?" I ask. He doesn't answer me. Instead he just continues. "They enlist villains from different timelines and use them to sow chaos." He says.

"Hm. And who do you speak of?" The Old Kai admits. "They're denizens of the Demon Realm who have come from a time in the far future to steal energy from the past..." The Time Kai begins.

"Yeah, but who are they?" Me and the Elder Kai say in unison. "The wicked scientist... and her creation... Mira." She says under her breath...

* * *

 **? ? ? ~ ? ? ?**

"Phew." I breath out After I finish leveling the entire area surrounding us, I take a look at the beautiful destruction I caused. "Looks like I overdid it a bit..." I sit down, grinning as the moonlight shines down.

Slug lays his head back on the building on the other side, not giving any care. I don't see why that woman put me with such an idiot like that. He's a mess...

"I've been looking for you." A familiar voice chimes in. A staff stabs itself into the ground as someone appears. Of course, it's her. "Turles...Slug." She appears. "You're not the easiest people to find" She admits, walking up to us.

We all stand in silence for a few seconds before I begin standing up. "Towa." I stand up. "Hngh." Slug sits back on the other side of the building. Mira appears and begins to approach us. "I believe I told you to never act on your own." He says, clear anger in his tone. Slug stands up and glares at him.

"What I do is none of your damn business." Slug tells him. I turn my head over to slug and roll my eyes before looking back towards the two demons. That's when suddenly, a pair of Sayains come slowly walking behind Mira.

The first one is a grown man with hair like mine and Kakarot. He has Sayain Armour and a mind control mask that has Towa's insignia on it. Clearly he is being controlled by the two to do their bidding.

The other is a little shorter, looking to be around his mid teens. He's wearing a blue outfit similar to Kakarot's and he has a white haircut. I stare at him curiously... just who is that boy...

Slug just ignores the two who just showed up and continues his rant. "Don't order me around Mira! I don't ever recall becoming your servant." He argues. "I'm only cooperating with you for now so I can have my revenge on that Sayain brat, but that's all." He grits his teeth.

Mira glares at Slug with more anger before I step in between the two. "Now, now... we mustn't fight among ourselves." I say casually. I turn my head to Towa who is giving an annoyed glare at the both of us. What I'd expect from the Demon King's sister.

"Do you have what I asked for?" I ask. "Yes. You can take it with you." She walks up to me and pulls a giant, spiked apple from her bag. She puts it in my hand and walks back to the other 3.

"The Demon Realm has amplified its affects. Whoever eats the fruit of the Heavenly Tree of Might will gain incredible power beyond compare." She exclaims. I grin.

"Heheheh... I'll be able to crush Kakarot with a single blow. You can count on it." I laugh. Towa grins at us before giving us a nod. "Well, you know what to do." She grins.

Slug turns around and laughs. "Hmph. I wonder about that." He says. He begins walking off and I follow suite. But not before taking one last look at the Masked Duo...

 _Something is eerily familiar about both of them..._

* * *

"You know. You really should just reprogram those two." I say to Towa. "There fine, Mira." She assures me. "Oh come on. Why bother anyways? They're wreaking havoc throughout history well enough on their own." She grins before turning around and laughing. "Besides, I have everything well in hand." She grins...

* * *

 **With Time back in balance once again thanks to Alpha and Trunks, what will happen next? What is Towa and Mira's plan and why are they using Turles and Slug. Who are the 2 masked men and what purpose do they have to the two? What will Alpha, Mutia, Tact, Trunks and Kyo do next? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse!**

* * *

ED theme - I give you romance (Dragon Ball)

* * *

You know. Sometimes I wonder about my parents... shutting off my internet while I'm writing a 4,000 word chapter isn't going to teach me anything...

That aside. I had gotten lazy after pushing out the last 2 chapters and I was also juggling school coming back in and my Youtube channel, yeah, I have one of those. Also, my birthday was coming up on the 21st... goodness... Sometimes, I'd want to write this chapter but any time I tried coming back in with this story, I couldn't write well and it would feel boring and stuff.

However, today, I spent time doing everything. I got 85% of this chapter done in 3 hours and it was awesome. I felt like a character, experiencing these events and I was having a good time.

I hopefully wont be gone too long next time. What are your thoughts on this chapter? Not asking for reviews as much, just saying... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time.

P.S: This is my longest chapter so far... 4K words...


	10. Christmas Special

_This is to make up for the fact that it's Christmas time and I've never done a Christmas special... that and I'm pretty bored._

Anyhow, hope you guys have a good (Insert holiday here) and stuff _._

 **Special Note: This takes place after the Sayain battle.**

* * *

 **"RRRIIIIIINNNNGG!"** The bell rings for the final time this year and we all jump out of our seats and flood through those doors. If it wasn't the day Christmas break begins, you'd think somebody just found a bomb or something but of course, that's not the case. I grab my books out of my locker and stuff them in my backpack and begin walking to my friends meeting place outside.

When I get there, Tact and Mutia are both already there and waving. "Hey guys. What are you going to do over the break?" I ask. "Nothing really important." Mutia admits. "Uh... I was going to go home but my mother changed her mind and decided to travel back to her home near North City." Tact lowers his head.

"Well... that's disappointing." I admit. "What about you Alpha? Goin home or something?" Mutia asks. "No. There's nothing really important to go back home to." I admit. "Hey guys what's up?" I turn around when I hear a familiar voice.

Upon turning around, I realize who it is. Destron begins walking up to us. "Oh, hey Destron" I wave. "Who's this?" Tact whispers to me. "Someone in Advanced tactic making." I whisper back. "So are these you friends?" He asks. "Yeah. Destron, meet Mutia and Tact. Tact and Mutia, meet Destron." I introduce them.

"Hello?" Mutia cringes a bit. "Well anyways. I was just coming here to ask if you were going anywhere over Christmas break because Faid was having a party..." He begins.

"Can we come?" Tact asks. "You think he'd actually invite me? He pretty much hates my guts for all I know." I admit. "True, but I have a question?" He asks. "And what is that?" I glare. "Are you and your friends up for crashing the party?" He grins. I turn back to my friends. "Sure." Tact answers for me.

I go back and face Tact. "I was going to say no but you just contradicted everything..." I admit. "Well, it's a good chance to get out there. Now when is this Christmas party?" He asks. "Tomorrow." Destron answers.

"Well tomorrow... it'll be time to party." Tact gripes his palm. _Oh great..._

* * *

I jump into my bed. Exhausted from the school day and all the things me, Tact and Mutia did after. What dissapoints me is that Mutia, Tact and I all are in separate dorms and the only way we can contact each other is through text. Though, before I can close my eyes for good, I get a text from Mutia.

 _"Did you notice that it's snowing outside?" She asks._

 _"Wait, what? Conton is so up in the clouds? How is it snowing?" I send her a message._

 _"Maybe it's because there are still clouds above... and since we're very high up, it's supposed to be cold." She responds. I'm pretty sure she is rolling her eyes as well but I can't tell._

 _"Oh, gotta be right back. Tact is bothering me." She tells me._

What's up with Tact? Well, I'm guessing that he's worried that Mutia is cheating on him with me or something. Well, it isn't possible but we're just friends. He's being over paranoid... but then again, he's been that way since I started taking missions from the Supreme Kai of Time.

I then slowly drift into a state of sleep and before you know it, I'm pretty much asleep...

* * *

"Psst. Psst. Hey, Alpha. Wake up." Someone shakes me awake. "But it's not Christmas yet..." I begin to open my eyes. "Yeah, but it's snowing and I want to give you an early present." I notice who's waking me up.

The Supreme Kai of Time.

"How did you get in my dorm?" I ask. "I'm the Supreme Kai you know. I can pretty much do anything." She reminds me. "Kay then... Where are you taking me?" I ask. "To the Time Nest." She explains, throwing me out of bed. "Ow. You didn't have to do that though." I rub my head. "Hurry up." She leaves.

I grab my jacket and exit the dorm as it begins to snow heavily. "I've never seen snow like this honestly." I say. "Me neither, but that's how it goes when you're a million feet or so in the air." She admits.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask. "To the Time Nest." She explains. "Wait? Is there another time distortion or something?" I ask. "No. Just, follow me." She runs towards the Gates. "WAIT UP!" I shout, running along.

We enter the Time Nest and head towards the smaller house beside it. "I'm curious? What's this for?" I ask. "It was the garage... Now Trunks lives here." She knocks on the door. "The bastard with the purple haircut?" I ask. She rolls her eyes and answers. "Yes." She says.

She knocks on the door again... no answer though...

"Heavy sleeper." I say. "All Sayains are like that honestly." She sighs. I yawn. "Did you have to wake me up so late though." I say. "Yes. It's very important." She knocks harder on the door. "Stand back." I move her out of the way. " **Jan ken Fist"** I shout, punching a hole through the door. "Oh come on. You didn't have to break the door." Time Kai complains.

"Yeah, yeah." I put my hand through it and begin opening the door. The door opens and we both walk in. Trunks is lying down on the bed, sleeping like a baby. "Anyhow. Can you write on his head real quick." She says, handing me a marker. "And why is that?" I ask, taking off the cap.

"For punishment." She laughs. I roll my eyes and begin questioning my purpose in this. "What do you want me to draw?" I ask. "I dunno. You come up with something." I say.

I proceed to draw the Kaio symbol on Trunks's head. "Why that out of all things. Because it's on of the most but ugly symbols I have ever seen." I joke, handing the marker back to the Kaioshin of Time. "Now. We wake him up." She grins. "This isn't gonna go well." I joke.

* * *

"HAAAA! Why did you draw on my face you jerks!" Trunks screams. "Hahahahaha. Dude, it's just the Kaio symbol." I laugh. "Wait? Which one?" He asks. I hand him a mirror to see. "Didn't Goku wear this during the Sayain battle?" He asks. "Yeah, but I like the Turtle kanji better." He says.

"Well then... Uh, is Kyo here as well?" I ask. "Yeah, behind all of those boxes." Trunks points to the older kid sleeping under all of the boxes. "Uhuh..." I nod, pushing all of the boxes off of him. "Hey, can you wake up dude." I tell him.

"Just wake me up... on Christmas..." He moans. "Wake up dude. Seriously." I slap him across the face. "Ouch! Now that was unnecessary." He rubs his face. "You weren't going to wake up until New Years day if I didn't do that honestly." I tell him.

Everybody else laughs a bit before we walk back outside. "Why did you wake us up?" Trunks asks. "HUH! You idiot! I thought you'd remember that we're going to exchange presents with each other." Time Kai slaps him. "Oh. I forgot about that. Thankfully I have my gift." He says, pulling out a TP token.

"Whoa. You have one of those? Those things are rare! I've seen my friends get into fights over those things." I admit. "Yeah. Here's 15 of them." He gives 15 to me and Kyo. "Uh... what am I supposed to do with these things" Kyo asks.

"Go shopping?" Trunks rolls his eyes. "Like I do that anymore." He says. "Trunks. This is possibly the cheapest you've been when handing out the gifts." Time Kai pulls out a capsule and throws it at the ground. After a dust clears, 3 presents appear.

Trunks goes and opens his first. "Huh? It's just another sword with a note attached to it." He opens it. "What does it say?" I ask. "Get a life... and a girlfriend." He reads it.

I burst into laughter. "Okay. That's just great." I admit. "What's the point in giving me this sword?" He asks. "It's an improvement. It's a spirit sword. One that can use KI along with the regular features of any sword." She explains.

"That doesn't make sense." Kyo complains. "What are you 3 doing up so late at night?" Elder Kai walks through the gates and begins walking towards us. "I should be asking you that." Time Kai says. "I got a note from my old friend Gowasu of Universe 10. He gave me a "Happy" Christmas card and something about him picking a new Kai for his universe. It's not really that important." He says.

"It should be, you being a former Kai and all." Time Kai scratches her head. "They celebrate Christmas in Universe 10?" Trunks asks. "No. Did you not see the emphases on the words "Happy" at all?" Old Kai gripes. "Uh... Some people here do use Happy Christmas instead of Merry Christmas on Earth ya know." I speak up.

"Well that's just stupid. Who does that?" Old Kai yells. "Can we get back to the important stuff?" Kyo asks. "Okay, okay." Old Kai sighs. "Now it's my turn." Kyo begins to open his gift.

The box contains a picture book of... Well I actually don't know, just the other two from that statue. "Hey, it's Zero and Rena." Kyo shouts, looking at the pictures. _Those two, that's there names._

"Why did you give me this out of all things?" He asks. "I was bored so I put this together." Time Kai shrugs. "Why this though?" Trunks questions. "It was either this or an empty box you dolt." She rolls her eyes.

"Eh. I like it. Even if it makes me want to cry." Kyo rolls his eyes. "Oh, sorry to remind you of your friends." Time Kai lowers her head. "No, I'm not crying about the two. I'm crying about the fact that the Christmas gift was just straight up pathetic." He laughs. We all join in on the laughter.

After we begin to calm down, Trunks speaks up. "Anyways, the last one belongs to you right Alpha?" Trunks asks. "I think so." I walk towards it. "Wait? Why don't I get a gift?" Old Kai asks.

"Because you know what you're getting." Kaioshin of Time rolls her eyes. "Dirty magazines. The usual." Trunks rolls his eyes. "Well thanks for spoiling it." Old Kai rolls his eyes. "Uh... guys, I'm about to open my gift." I say.

They all turn their heads to me as I begin opening the gift. As I unwrap it, I wonder... what's inside the box.

I open the box, closing my eyes, and I grab whatever is in the box. However, the gift feels... small... I pick it up and I can't believe my eyes...

"It's a _Nyoi-bō" Kyo shrieks._ "Or Power Pole." I mutter under my breath. "How did you get that?" Trunks asks Time Kai. "I may have stolen it from Dende." She laughs. "What does it do?" I ask.

"Hold onto it with both hands and shout **EXTEND _Nyoi-bō_**!" Trunks explains. "Extend Nyoi-bo!" I shout. Suddenly, the pole extends its tip outwards... into Trunk's house. "HEY!" Trunks shouts. "Hey, it's not my fault that I just got this thing."I shout.

"*Ahem* Anyone going to say thanks for the presents?" Kaioshin of Time asks. "Thanks ma'am. I really like this _Nyoi-bō_ that you gave me." I admit. "If only he had a nimbus. Then he'd be Goku." Kyo smiles.

"Not really. I don't have the outfit." I look down at my clothing. I'm wearing some black ninja themed pants with Time Patrol Armour as the base. "We can change that." Old Kai grins. "Well. Thanks guys... can I go to bed now?" I ask. "Okay okay. You can go now." Time Kai waves me off.

"Well, see ya in a few days!" I shout, leaving through the gates. _I can't wait to show Tact this thing..._

* * *

 _Merry Christmas everybody. This half filler, half canon hybrid of a chapter is used to introduce the_ _Nyoi-bō AKA the Power Pole in the Funimation dub. Anyways, this chapter was also done to establish a friendship between some of the characters. Also worth noting: I FINALLY COMPLETED XENOVERSE 2!_

 _Bad news: I have to fix a few of the plans I had for the final battles... This is going to screw me over so hard..._

Anyways, thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next official chapter.


	11. Defend your pride!

**Last Time on Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse...**

 **Alpha traveled back into the past for the 2nd time and fought against Nappa and Vegeta. He effortlessly defeated Nappa, but Vegeta was tough enough to endure his Kaioken at the 7th level. However, in the end, Alpha and the rest managed to defeat the Prince and send him back. However, unknown to the Time Patrol, Towa and Mira have managed to put a few different Sayains under their control and have joined up with Turles and Slug. Though it has been peaceful for a while, time will eventually run out? What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

 **Defend your pride! Alpha, Tact and Mutia vs the rest!**

* * *

OP Theme - Golden Time Lover

* * *

 **? ? ? ~ Age 852**

"HAAAA!" Faid kicks me across the face, making me spit up. "Ouch. Seriously, that wasn't fair. I just got here." I rub my face. "Honestly, you should have seen that coming, Alpha." He grins at me.

8th Period is probably one of my toughest honestly. No, not because it's a grade ahead of me, no, because my group pretty much hates my guts. Plus, we use image training and since the teacher doesn't have time to watch all of the groups, they always gang up on me.

"Oops!" Karma punches me in the gut. Before I can even counter, Deston elbows me in the back, knocking me to the non-existent ground. "Come on, fight back kid!" Faid shouts, kneeing me in my stomach.

 _This just isn't fair..._

The other two then jump in and begin attacking me all at the same time. "Come on! I told you to fight back!" Faid shouts, punching me in the chest. I get pushed away before I begin thinking.

I feel like I want to cry now. These guys... these guys piss me off. "How about we end this before the bell rings. We'll send you to the nurses office for you. Fair trade right?" Karma taunts.

I grit my teeth before breathing in and closing my eyes. I breath outwards and resent what I'm about to say to the teens.

"I-Is that all you got?" I ask. "What was that?" Deston asks. "I said is that all you got." I open my eyes and I curl my fist in a ball. Faid laughs. "Heh. You really think you're tough kid. I'll give you credit since it's in the Sayain blood. However, this is also your biggest mistake." He charges towards me.

I close my eyes again. _Your funeral..._

The other two begin following right behind him and then I know, I got them right where I want them. Faid tries to attack first, but he receives a welcoming uppercut to the chin. Deston comes in behind me barely a split second later but I elbow him with my other arm. However, Karma headbutts me, knocking me down on the ground... and ending our game of image training...

* * *

 **Orange Star High ~ Age 852**

"*GASP*" I fall on my knees, gasping for air. I look up and see Faid, Karma and Deston trying to hold in laughter. I give them a quick grin before sitting back up.

"My my, finished early have we?" The teacher walks by. "I guess you could say that." Deston scratches his head. "Oh. Zero, you don't look that well. Should I send you to the nurses office?" The teacher looks at the burn patches on my arms. "Oh... Okay, I'll be on my way..." I stand up, grab my backpack and run away...

I burst out into the hallway and sit down against a locker. It isn't long before I begin to feel the tears pouring through my eyes. _I don't understand. Why do they hate me as much as they do. I've never done anything wrong to them..._

Not like I've ever been able to understand anything. My family tore itself apart before I could even begin to speak and I've been a target of bullying since I started school.

I stand up and wipe the tears out of my eyes as I walk outside. "You'll see. Maybe I'm a shrimp to you guys, but I'm more than a 15 Cadet." I say to myself. I look up at the sky.

 **"RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!"** The bell rings for the end of school. "Shit. Almost forgot that school was about to end. Maybe I should grab my stuff." I say to myself, running back inside. I race back into the school building and open my locker.

However, as I open my locker and grab my stuff, the 3 come by me, laughing. _Avoid any eye contact with them._ "Oh look, its the new hero. I liked the way you ran through that door. Very heroic." Deston says.

I roll my eyes. "Jokes on you." I whisper to myself. "Huh?" He glares at me. "What do you think I said?" I ask him. I gulp really hard. I still bother to not give eye contact. "You tell us." Faid pushes me. "Hey." A staff comes down and stops him.

I break my eye contact rule and give him and grin. "Jokes on you." I say, walking off with my books. I'd loved to book it right there since I'd probably get shanked for that... but I want to stay tough.

I exit the hallway and grab my backpack which I left on the fountain. I begin to head out to the dorms which are across the street when suddenly, someone runs out in front of me.

I jump back, expecting it to be one of the 3 but instead, it's Mutia. "Alpha... what did you do?" She glares at me. "U-Uh, it was nothing. I just taunted them, that's all." I drop my books. "Um, no, I was talking about Tact. Did you do anything to him?" She asks.

I look around. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Tact in a while. I thought he was with you." I say. "Ugh. This is the 4th time he's skipped school this month. He better not be cheating on me." She grits her teeth before running off.

 _No hello or anything? Is there something up with me that makes people hate me now..._

Then I remember. I have been the person called upon by the Supreme Kai of Time to go back in time and help fix things. Maybe that's why people seem to hate me. I NEVER brag about it though. I'm the exact same as I was before.

Maybe I have a little more confidence, but that's it. Then again, I'm curious. Where is Tact?

* * *

 **Wasteland ~ Age 852**

As it continues raining, I stare out into the distance. The same thoughts echoing in my head every second.

 _Why did they pick Alpha?_

I've come to accept the fact that they prefer him over me because of my personality. However, I've also thought of something else. What if they know about his potential. He's grown a lot stronger than when we joined the Time Patrol School. So much so. He's mastered the Kaioken far better than I did.

I should have seen something like that. Him coming from the Baku clan an all. Then again, I was taught not to trust anyone coming from the Baku clan just because my parents said that they were a disgrace to the Sayain race.

They have that instinct for battle, like all Sayains. However, they're more naive and don't like to fight for the hell of it. They fight to protect, unlike the Saiya clan. The main clan of the remaining Sayains.

Well... I took Alpha under my wing because he had no one to guide him in battle up until we started school together. We became great friends, but there is a big difference between us. He doesn't like to fight people unless I ask him to myself.

I _want_ to battle. I want to get stronger to battle all types of opponents. He just wants to protect his friends, and will get stronger just to do it. However, Alpha is a kind of nerd who knows a lot about battle. He comes up with strategies to get himself out of situations.

That's why he's smarter than I am. He also has a lot of potential. Then again, his entire clan has more potential then the other clans. _Maybe that's another reason why he was picked?_

I look up into the sky. The raindrops hit my face. "I'll have to keep on training, so I can stay stronger than him. Then they'll know that I'm the greatest Time Patroller in existence." I say to myself.

I look back outwards, into the horizon. "Time Patroller, Tact." I grip my palms and fly back towards Conton City...

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 852**

I sigh as I stare at the clock. Even as it keeps ticking the seconds away, it feels like time is standing still for me. So me and Trunks haven't been able to locate Towa and Mira since the other day. It's starting to get on my nerves.

I wanted to get back to searching for Zero and Rena but Trunks keeps telling me that this is so much more important. Well, in a way, it is. However, Zero and Rena need to be here for this.

Trunks starts walking down the stairs. "Any luck yet?" He asks. "No. I haven't been able to find out much on my own." I yawn.

I can't even begin to question how boring this is... Then I think about the other kid who started helping us out the other day. He's as tall as Zero was back when we first teamed up to go back in time.

 _He also has that naive personality Zero had from back then..._ I stop thinking about Zero and get back to searching for the Time Bandits. "The clues should be right in front of us... Where would they be?" Trunks asks, sitting down next to me.

"Maybe they keep going back to the Demon Realm?" I think. "Oh, that makes sense. However, we can access it and nothing has been found..." Trunks scratches his hair.

I sigh before standing up and walking out...

* * *

 **Conton City ~ Age 852**

For some reason, a light rain begins falling as I begin heading towards the statue that has the 3 Toki Toki City heroes. As I stand in front of it, I think about how happy and playful they look.

Zero, Rena and Kyo... right? I hope I live up to their legacy one day. I don't want to be known all over the place like them... but I want to be my own person.

"I want to be normal though. I don't want attention..." I say to myself. "So kid. You here to do some stupid ritual or something." Someone walks up to me from behind.

I turn around and realize that it's Deston, Faid and Karma, all prepared for a fight. "And what do you three want?" I ask. "A fight. You vs the three of us." Faid says.

"Wait? Why?" I ask.

"Because, you have no right to show us up like that, kid." Karma glares. "... No." I walk off. "Oh, you aren't declining it unless you want to get shanked." Deston afterimages right in front of me.

"HEY! BACK OFF!" A familiar voice runs to my aid. Tact runs in and stops them. "Hey, if you wanted a fight, then make it 3 on 3. Me, Alpha and Mutia vs you three." He proposes.

"Wait? What? I didn't-," I begin to say before I'm interrupted by Faid. "Sure. Whatever. I guess it would make it a little more fun." He accepts the challenge. "Alright, when do you want this to be?" Tact asks. "Today, when you find Mutia. Tell me." He says.

"Uh oh. We have a badass on our hands." Tact rolls his eyes and walks off. I follow behind him.

"Uh. Tact. Did you really come to my aid?" I ask. "Of course. That and I wanted to test my strength by having a 3 on 3 fight." He says.

"But we'll get in trouble for that, probably expelled from school." I tell him. "Yeah, that's why we're having the fight at that wasteland not to far away." He says. I roll my eyes and continue on...

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 852**

I slowly pace back and forth. The thoughts are still floating around. "Towa and Mira once again huh..." I sigh. Towa and Mira, those two Time Breakers from last time.

They were eventually overshadowed by Demigra who would completely take over Toki Toki City in no time but still. Those two were dangerous. At his strongest, Mira could easily combat Super Sayain Trunks and Kyo as well as a Kaioken X40 Zero.

Even then, the real threat was always Towa. Then again, she is the little sister of Dabura, the demon king. I'm hoping that Trunks and Kyo are trying their hardest to search for them.

If we don't subdue them before they pulled what they did 2 years ago... The results could be catastrophic...

* * *

 **Wasteland ~ Age 852**

The three of us land in the desert as the wind begins to pick up. "So, this is the spot huh?" I look around. "What, were you expecting something fancier?" Tact asks. "No. Just something more good to look at." I muse.

"Excuse us, but when your having a fight, you're supposed to pay attention to the battle. Not look around like a dork." Karma says. "Ugh. You 3 make me sick. Picking on the smaller just for giggles. What the hell's the matter with you?" Mutia grits her teeth at them.

"Sorry, if you have a problem." Deston makes it very clear that we need to just get this over with. "So. Who's going to fight who?" I ask.

"Zero, you get Faid. Mutia gets Karma-," Tact begins. "Because nobody saw that coming." Mutia says sarcastically. Tact just ignores her comment and continues. "And I'll take on Deston." He grips his palms, ready to fight.

We all separate and square off face-to-face with our opponents. Faid grins. "This honestly isn't fair. You two get actual fighters, I get a punching bag." He turns to his friends.

"We'll see about that." I say, getting into my stance. He gets into his stance as well and the rest follow suite.

After a long bit of silence, we patiently wait for at least one of us to make the move. After almost a minute of this, I launch towards the Human...

* * *

Alpha goes head first after Faid who jumps away and starts flying away like a sissy. However, this sight distracts me from Deston who punches me across the jaw, knocking me across the ground.

"Lucky shot." I quickly jump up and start floating in the air. "Don't fly away, coward!" Deston charges at me. He tries to punch me again, however I give him an elbow to the chest, knocking him back.

"Call me a coward. Tell that to your friend." I point over to Faid before going in for the attack. "HAA!" I knee Deston in the nose before jumping back. "Take this!" I shout as I blast a barrage of energy waves directly at him.

He dodges them all and afterimages in front of me. "Take this!" He uppercuts me in the chin, making me spit up and fall to the ground. As I dust myself off and begin to stand up, I look back up to see Deston grinning at me.

"So this is the full extent of your capabilities? I'm disappointed. Aren't you a grade ahead of me?" I taunt. "Grades don't matter unless you play it smart." He says. "Whatever." I launch myself into the air and begin throwing a barrage of attacks at him.

"Why do you never learn." He laughs as he dodges all my attacks. Suddenly, he forces his knee into my stomach. "Ugh." I cough. He pushes me back before flying towards me.

"Stop playing around!" He drop kicks me in the stomach, knocking me through some rocks. Dust flies around me everywhere, however, I know he's behind me because of his radiant KI. Sayains have an easier time learning KI control so of course he hasn't mastered it.

He throws a punch at my head. However, I grab his arm and throw him over me, making him collapse into the sediment below. "Pathetic." I charge towards him...

* * *

"Take this!" I shout. "Take what?" She asks. I roll my eyes as I begin charging a certain attack. "BAKUHATSU!" I shout, blasting it straight towards her. "Wait? What the..." She jumps out of the way.

 _Gotcha ya!_

Out of almost literally nowhere, I smash my shoe into her stomach, shocking her completely. While she's still stunned, I jump up and kick her into the ground. "This is what happens when you mess with my friends!" I shout as I begin shooting a barrage of energy attacks.

"Oh that does it!" She shouts, flying towards me. "Wolf Fang FIST!" She shouts as she hits me with a familiar signature move. She rapidly hits me across the face, knocking me back. "HA!" She hits me one more time, pushing me into some rocks.

 _I hope Alpha's having a better time..._

* * *

"HAA!" Faid throws a punch at me. "JAN KEN FIST!" I counterattack with a punch. Our punches collide at once, causing a shockwave. "Chyoki!" I stab him with my fingers. "Augh! What the f-," He shouts before I finish.

"Pa!" I slap him across the face, knocking him into a mountain. "Now scrape yourself off the mountain before I do it myself." I tell him. "Ugh. You bother me." He says.

"You've made yourself clear. Now lets finish this fight already." I tell him. "Don't blame me if I break you." He jumps off the wall and launches towards me. "Shin Retsuzan!" He shouts, as his hand is creates a field of energy around itself.

 _Oh shit, isn't that the Aura Slide?_ The Aura Slide is another taboo move that the school doesn't teach. That's only because people accidentally cut each other. Sometimes on purpose though, like now.

He tries to slash me with his hand but I (Just barely) dodge the move. However, that doesn't stop him from cutting me across the hip. "AH!" I yelp as the pain draws through my body.

He then tries to stab me in the abdomen before I dodge that one. He then knees me in the stomach before kicking me into the ground. I rebound myself off of the ground and fly back up.

"Hm. Why won't you learn." He grins at me. I throw a punch directly at his face which knocks him back. "Argh. Now I'll end this." He focuses all of his energy into his sword-hand attack which makes it grow into a bigger sword.

I blankly glare at him as he charges towards me. "Say goodbye!" He charges at me, about to try and stab me with the attack. However, before he can attack me, he suddenly stops and begins floating away from me with a scared look on his face.

"K-Kaioshin of Time?" He shouts. I turn around and see the Supreme Kai of Time standing on a mountain behind us. "And what are you 6 doing right now? I was going to say a sparring match but considering how he's using a forbidden technique..." She glares at Faid.

"I-I can explain." He stutters. "No. No you can't." She says.

* * *

 **Conton City ~ Age 852**

So the three got in trouble for trying to actually harm another student while me, Tact and Mutia got in trouble because we were involved in a fight. At first, I was worried. If you get into a non-sparring fight, then you'll most likely get expelled. However, The Supreme Kai of Time only gave us a week of detention because of it.

"This is your fault Alpha." Tact whispers over to me during detention. "How? Your the one who ordered the fight." I remind him.

"I hate to break it to you, but Alphas got a point." Mutia admits. "Seriously though. We kicked their asses either way though. You'll have to admit." Tact says. "That isn't going to help us get out of detention though... is it?" I roll my eyes before putting my nose back into my book.

"Seriously though. We should go at them again, this time without any interruptions." Tact says to us. "Yeah, yeah." Mutia and me both say in sync. We silently laugh while Tact rolls his eyes...

* * *

 **While the students are busy doing their own thing, Kyo and Trunks are busy searching for a way to find Towa and Mira. Will they be successful in their quest, and what will they find along their way. Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse!**

* * *

ED Theme - I Give You Romance (Dragon Ball)

* * *

I don't know why but I was having so much fun with this one. The small filler moments while the characters interacted was pretty fun. Anyhow, Alpha gets bullied in this chapter and stuff.

This isn't complete filler though. For one, the no fighting rule and its consequences will return in another portion that gives character development. Also, this character does give some development and also shows the difference between how Tact treats Alpha and how Mutia treats Alpha.

Oh yeah, I also introduced the clans. I came up with this idea with some friends once and the idea stuck so I decided to introduce it now. Not really a spoiler but it's worth noting that Alpha and Mutia both come from the Baku clan. However, they are from two different races (Sayain and Human respectively) but you'll know how sooner or later.

These clans are going to play a big part when I re-introduce Rena to the series. Oh yeah, I may also change the useless opening theme.

That's about it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review if you will or something. See you later and goodbye. (Just realized its 5:23... and I'm supposed to wake up to prepare for school at 6... *JUMPS UP AND RUNS*)


	12. Siege on Conton City! Frieza's attack!

Forgot to mention in the last chapter that the 21st had been my birthday... Whoops. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Last Time on Dragon Ball Alpha...**

 **Alpha became the target of bullying, however, his friend Tact defended him and his own Sayain pride by having a 3 on 3 fight with them. However, the 6 got caught and Alpha, Tact and Mutia got sent to detention for the next 5 school days. However, unbeknownst to them or even the Kaioshin of Time... a scheme was being put to plan to invade Conton City...**

* * *

 _ **Siege on Conton City! Frieza makes his entrance!**_

* * *

 _OP Theme - Golden Time Lover (FMA)_ **  
**

* * *

 **Orange Star High ~ Age 850**

I stare up at the clock as it ticks away very slowly. I don't know why but it makes me yearn to go backwards in time. Then again, I do have the free pass to leave detention if an event like that was to happen. It hasn't happened yet disappointingly. What's very odd is that I usually don't like fighting just to do it. However, detention is _boring_...

I look back to Tact and Mutia who sit to the left of me. Tact is half asleep with his head on the table while Mutia has her nose in a book. There aren't really any interesting books so I have literally nothing to do.

I look out the window. With the dorms in the way, I can barely see outside but I see people standing outside and talking, some people are flying around and getting shopping done. I look down at my backpack and Nyoibo given to me by the Supreme Kai of Time...

I wonder where she got it from? Is it a replica of Goku's or is it the real deal? I know she said she stole it from Dende but didn't he have multiple Nyoibos...

"Psst. Tact, Alpha. Did you notice how the sky got darker so suddenly?" Mutia whispers to us. I look up out the window and then back to Tact. "Uh, yeah actually. Wonder how that happened." Tact says.

"It isn't just dark. Its purple." The teacher stands up looks out the window. Suddenly, the intercom shrieks loudly making us all cover our ears in horror.

"Ouch. Nails on a chalkboard." Tact shouts. Suddenly, someone begins laughing on the mic. "And who's the asshole on the mic this time?" I stand up. "Language." The teacher points at me. "Sorry." I sit down, rolling my eyes defiantly.

"This is Conton City? seems like such a nice place. Far to good for a bunch of worms like you... I'm sure I could put it to much better use. But before I get started... you all need to die" The person laughs.

"T-That voice?" Tact stands up. "He sounds familiar..." I say to myself. "Frieza." The teacher yells. "Wait? Y-You mean THAT Frieza?" Mutia jumps up. "Guys. I may get in trouble for this but you have to go out and help fight him and his forces off. RIGHT NOW!" He orders us.

"Yes sir." I nod, running out the door, making sure to grab my power pole and backpack. Mutia and Tact follow right behind me as we head out the school as fast as we can. We exit the school building and looking outside.

When I do, I see that they sky has gone into an even deeper purple than before. "What the hell is going on anymore." Tact shouts. "Look up dipshit." Mutia points up into the sky, looking at the giant Frieza space ship hovering above the city.

Suddenly, a whole bunch a Frieza soldiers fly out of the space ship and start heading down towards the city and begin attacking the Time Patrollers. "Guys, we may need to split up for this one..." Tact says.

"Sure thing. I'll make sure to take out as many as necessary." I nod to my friends before running off...

* * *

 _(3rd Person real quick)_

Friezas spaceship hovers far above Conton City. As thousands of Frieza soldiers begin attacking the Time Patrol members, Alpha begins to make his way towards the center of the city. As he puts his bag down next to the holographic statue of Frieza, he thinks about what he is doing and if he'll make a difference.

He may be strong, and he may have been hand picked by the Kaioshin of Time... but he isn't immortal. That, and Frieza isn't a person anyone would like to tango with. He looks down at his backpack which has his Power Pole/Nyoibo connected to it. Closing his eyes, Alpha drops his backpack and picks up his Nyoibo and begins to fly towards the Space Ship, ignoring all rules previously given to him at school and even by the Kaioshin of Time.

He stares up at the ship, pure anger in his eyes. _Why are they trying to attack us? How did they even get here?_ He thinks to himself angrily. He knows for a fact that the Planet Trade Organization as well as the Frieza force aren't people you should mess with. However, he has to defend the city with everything he has.

However, before he can even reach the ship, he is kicked in mid-flight by an ordinary soldier. Appule. "I don't think so..." He grins at the teen, ready to defend Frieza. "Tch." Alpha spits on the ground, slowly ascending towards Appule.

"Your funeral." He begins charging towards Appule. "We'll see!" Appule dodges the first punch. "Oh, I'm surprised. You dodged a punch." Alpha looks up and grins. "Thank you." Appule responds.

"You get a reward for that one." Alpha jumps back. Appule looks at the boy curiously. "And what may that be?" He asks. "Another one." The boy charges towards the purple alien so quickly that he isn't given enough time to react.

"WOAH!" Appule flies back before hitting a mountain. "And another one!" Alpha ejects his fist and jumps back before smashing his elbow to Appules's nose. "Ow! You jerk!" He floats back.

"I already said it was your funeral. I didn't say it wasn't going to hurt." Alpha begins hovering towards Appule... before kicking him into a mountain which knocks him unconscious.

"*Phew*, I think I overdid that one." The boy swiped the sweat off of his forehead. After looking around, he smiled inside, knowing now that he was stronger than possibly the majority of the soldiers.

However, slowly, other soldiers begin to take notice of the teen and start charging head first towards him. Alpha takes not of this before jumping into the air and flying away from the city.

 _And they just keep coming. What am I going to do about these guys._ However, he's punched out the air by another solider. After stopping himself from hitting the ground, Alpha rubs his face before looking up towards the solider who looked at him with an disgusted look.

"You stupid monkey. Where do you think your going?" He flies towards him. Alpha grits his teeth in response. _This bastard called me a stupid monkey? What a freaking racist._ The solider charges at the Sayain teen at full speed, however, Alpha avoids his punch very swiftly. He throws another one at him with no connection.

"What the fu-," The solider begins before being cut off by Alpha, who kicks him in the chest. "Please." He dusts off his TP jacket before looking at the amount of soldiers heading his way.

"And now you're going to die!" One of them shouts. "Be my guest." Alpha charges towards the wave and begins wiping them out, one by one...

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Tact was busy fighting off a bunch of soldiers as well, but he wasn't as calm as his best friend per say...

"Come on! You work for Frieza! Show me that you're worth his time!" Tact laughs as he pummels an ordinary Frieza soldier as some of his comrades watch in horror. "Y-You monster." Another soldier, Nabanna, says under his breath.

Tact turns his head to the soldier who takes a step back, frightened by the teenage Sayain. "Call me a monster. You work for the bastard who destroyed my home world." Tact nods. "I don't kill for fun. I only did this because I needed a job to get money for my wife and children." He grits his teeth.

"And you chose to work for a bastard like that? Tch, you people make me sick." The Sayain drops the soldier before walking calmly towards Nabanna. He stands still, frozen in fear, to scared to move.

"Tell me, how much money would you family get from Frieza if you were to... let's say... die?" He closes his eyes and smiles. Nabanna begins slowly stepping away from the Sayain. "W-Wait? Y-You don't understand. I ca-," He isn't able to finish, as the sayain stabs his hand through him completely.

"Hopefully enough for you to know that you're an idiot." Tact says, ejecting his hand from the soldier who leaks blood all over the sand below him.

* * *

"You really underestimate us humans!" Mutia knocks one of the soldiers into a pond down below. "Uck! Why is this girl so damn tough!" Another solider charges in to help out. The girl dodges both punches and kicks from the soldier before grabbing him in a headlock.

"Maybe it's because you didn't come here prepared you idiot." She whispers in his ear as the soldier screams for air. She drops him into the lake as well before heading towards the Dragon Pedestal. This of course, being the area where you can summon Shenron with the Dragon Balls.

The girl jumps down on top of the pedestal where you can summon shenron and looked towards the soldiers flying her way. They jump towards, trying to grab her. However, she jumps into the air at a quick speed before charging an attack.

"Feel the wrath of the Baku clan! Bakuhastu!" She shouts, blasting the soldiers with her clans signature attack...

* * *

 **Frieza's Space Ship ~ Age 852**

As the Space Ship slowly hovers around the city, a greenish-blue man runs through the ship. "Lord Frieza!" She salutes his higher up, the Galactic Emperor, Frieza.

Frieza, who stared out of his giant window with a selfish grin, turns around with an annoyed look at the alien. "What is it Zarbon?" He asks. "The Cities defenses are stronger than we thought. We've been sending out thousands of soldiers but they've all been getting kicked around like common trash by these Time Patrollers.

Frieza's annoyed look turns into a face of anger which makes even Zarbon step back out of fear that the Emperor might lash out on him. However, Frieza turns back towards the window before sighing.

"Call out the rest of the rest of them. Including the Ginyu Force." He orders. "B-But Frieza, we can't do th-," Zarbon begins before being interrupted. "My order. Remember, there are people from my race, Namekians and even Sayains in the Time Patrol. If we really want this useless base to be done for, we need them out of the picture." Frieza tells him.

After a brief pause, Zarbon nods. "Yes sir." He responds before running off to tell everyone...

* * *

 **Why is Frieza invading Conton City so suddenly? What is the meaning of it, and what are Trunks and the Kaioshin of Time to do about it? Will Alpha, Tact and Mutia be able to do anything about it or will they gradually fall and fail to protect Conton City? What will happen next, find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha!**

* * *

 _ED Theme_ \- _Blue Velvet (Dragon Ball GT)_

* * *

 _So yeah, this chapter isn't filler, but still isn't tied to the actual game. However, it is meant to tie in with the Namek arc which will come after this one. Let me tell you, I wrote this in two hours... Just two..._

 _Also, this is the first time I've experimented with 3rd Person since early DBZero. It's tough to do, but I wanted to try it for this part and I'm relatively good at it._

I'd like to know your thoughts and feedback. Give a review if you'd like. The next chapter shall be coming up pretty soon. Oh yeah, and the 21st was my birthday and I kind of forgot to tell everyone...


	13. Only way to fix it! Go back in time!

**Last time on Dragon Ball Alpha...**

 **Frieza's army began an unexpected invasion in Conton City and began attacking the Time Patroller suddenly. Alpha, Tact and Mutia split up to attack different groups of the invading soldiers and managed to take out a lot of them. However, Frieza chose to deploy the rest of the army on board as well as the Ginyu Force to make sure he captures the base.**

 **What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

 _OP Theme - Golden Time Lover (FMA)_

* * *

 **Only way to fix it, go back in time!**

* * *

 **Conton City ~ Age 852**

With an angry frown on his face, Alpha flies towards the very big district of Conton City, the one with all the tall buildings. The Frieza force soldiers have been attacking Conton City and the Time Patrollers have been doing everything in their power to hold them back, but nothing is really keeping them away.

With Alpha, Tact and Mutia's strength, Alpha knew that they could take down a large part of Frieza's army. However, so many had just appeared at once that they were barely getting time to counter all of them. So it wasn't much of a surprise when Alpha was knocked out of the air and into the street below.

"GAH!" Alpha shouted as he hit the pavement. He rubbed his head to see if he was bleeding. Thankfully, there wasn't any. Looking back up, he notices another Frieza soldier. This one is much shorter than the rest, in fact, he's wearing different Armour.

"Hm. You dare mess with Frieza's army?" He says to the boy. Alpha gives him an unamused look and stands up. "And who are you again?" He asks. The short green soldier glares at the teenager who gives him a defiant grin.

"I am Guldo, of the Ginyu Force!" He shouts. "Oh, those guys. Never heard of you though." The teen jokes. In actuality, he knows of all the members but never can really remember Guldo.

Guldo grits his teeth at the teen in rage. "You dare, mock me!" He shouts. Alpha grins in amusement before taking a sudden punch in the back and being knocked to the back. Turning around, he is shocked to realize that Guldo just somehow appeared behind him.

 _What the... How did he do that? Is he like, fast or did he stop time?_ Alpha jumps toward him, about to punch the smaller soldier in the head. However, he is given a punch in the stomach before he can even land an attack.

Alpha clutches his gut before stepping multiple steps back. "So I'm going to guess that you're stopping time." Alpha says. "What? Aw, how'd you find out?" Guldo asks. "It's kind of obvious. That or you're pretty quick." Alpha admits.

Of course, Alpha is a strategic master, well other people tell him that but even then he's really good at it. The only plan he can think of is to predict his movements. However, he'd have to think about how long Guldo can probably stop time.

Alpha jumps back and pulls his power pole off of his back. "Alright, come on." Alpha shouts. Randomly, Alpha clutches his Nyoibo, turns around and slaps something with it. Alpha grinned. His strategy worked because now, Guldo was on the floor rubbing his face.

"Ow. That hurt you jerk!" Guldo begins to stand up. Alpha lands a hard knee in his chest before pushing him back. "Why don't you stop attacking us!" He shouts, kicking him up into the air...

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 852**

"Kaioshin of Time!" Kyo races to the Time Nest to tell the Supreme Kai of Time about what has begun happening. "Yes, I know. Frieza is attacking. Trunks is on it already." She responds before he can even explain it.

"Oh, okay then. Can you tell me where he is?" Kyo asks in a hurry. "Over in there." She waves him off and Kyo runs to where Trunks is.

Trunks was looking through a bunch of scrolls when Kyo ran in. "Hey Kyo, I think I may have found the cause of our problem." Trunks tells him. "Oh really? What is it?" Kyo asks. "Take a look." He shows him the scroll...

* * *

 **Conton City ~ Age 852**

As Alpha makes quick work of Guldo, he looks behind to realize that somebody called a bunch of soldiers on him. _Oh, oh I better get out the way of that!_

Alpha jumps into the air and begins flying towards the desert area Conton City. He jumps onto a mushroom and gazes out towards the endless amount of Frieza soldiers flying in my direction.

 _How do I take all of these guys out?_ Alpha continues thinking to himself when suddenly, a familiar face joins him. "Have you seen Tact. We were supposed to meet up at the Dragon Ball pedestal but its been overrun so I decided to meet up with you." Mutia jumps down.

"Well perfect timing. There are a bunch of soldiers that are preparing to try and murder me." Alpha smiles at her and the two face the flying soldiers. Alpha always hated fighting on his own. It always made him feel like everything was put on his shoulders which was a stressful feeling.

Mutia and Tact were good fighters of course. He always counted on them to help him, he trusted both of them. "Alright, lets go!" Mutia shouts as she flies towards the soldiers.

Alpha follows suite and they begin taking out as many soldiers as they can.

"Why can't I hit this brat!" Toma shouts as he tries to hit Mutia. "You're slow." Mutia argues. She dodges punch after punch before realizing how tired of this she is. "HA!" She elbows Toma in the chest, sending him down into the pond down below.

Alpha punches another soldier in the chest before turning around and elbowing one in the chest. _These guys are everywhere!_ He floats back before beginning to charge an attack. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouts as he begins spamming energy attacks at the soldiers.

"And they just keep coming back!" Mutia admits. "Where is Tact?" Alpha asks her, looking around. "I already told you, I don't know." She rolls her eyes. "Okay then. We'll I guess he's just doing his own thing." Alpha admits, knowing how his best friend works.

"And what would that be?" Mutia asks. Even then, it should be obvious...

* * *

"Why don't you just give up now! You know you can't win!" Burter shouts as he speeds right past Tact. Tact just looks up at him with an amusing grin. "Maybe you should come down here and see why I don't need to give up!" He grins.

"Good idea!" Burter flies down and throws a punch at the 15 year old. Tact catches the punch and gives a grin at the blue hurricane. "We'll I'm impressed. However..." Burter motions as Jeice comes flying down and he kicks Tact across the head.

"Augh!" Tact falls down onto the ground. "Cheapshot!" He begins to stand up when suddenly, Jeice and Burter both come in and start attacking him. _These two are fast. How am I supposed to counter there moves if they're working together?_

Tact barely avoids a punch from Jeice before being tripped by Burter. Tact gets to his feet quickly and begins flying away. "Aw look. He's running away!" Jeice laughs. "Oh really?" Tact turns himself around and kicks Jeice across the head.

Jeice falls to the ground with a thud before getting back up...

* * *

 _(1st Person, again)_

As we continue fighting off Frieza's soldiers, a strong KI flies towards us. Both me and Mutia turn around and see a red aura flying towards us. "Who the heck is that?" Mutia asks me.

"Wait? Kyo?" I shout. Kyo stops in front of us. "Hey Kyo. Are you here to help us or something?" I ask. "Nah. Not really. Kaioshin of Time says he needs you to see this." He tells us.

"I wanna know something," Mutia speaks up. She hovers over to the 17 year old. "Who the mess are you?" She asks. "Kyogen. Friend of Zero, Rena and Trunks." He nods.

"Well... Okay then." She scratches her head. "Alright then. Lets go." I nod as me and Kyo head to the Time Gate. "Wait? Mutia, aren't you coming with us?" I turn around and ask her.

"No. She can't. Kaioshin of Time won't let her." Kyo tell me. "That's BS." I argue. "Just hurry up! Some serious shit is going to happen to everyone if you don't fix this!" He flies off towards the Time Gate.

I follow... but not before I turn around and see Mutia glaring at me.

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 852**

I continue impatiently wait for Kyo to get back to the Time Nest. Suddenly though, Kyo and Alpha come bursting through the door. "What did you want us to see?" Alpha asks.

"Me and Trunks managed to find the source of the problem." I tell them. "What is it then?" I ask. "Well, somebody made a rip in time accessible from Conton City. Somehow, somebody told Frieza about this and he entered through and is now invading." I explain, throwing the scroll at them.

Alpha catches it and looks at it. "So I'm supposed to go back in time and fight off these two aliens?" He asks. "Of course. Just hurry. We don't have much time. Besides that, Gohan and Krillin will have a hard time trying to get away with both Zarbon and Dodoria chasing after them at once." I say.

"Wait? Shouldn't I go with him?" Kyo asks. "No. You stay here since Trunks is out right now." I point at him. "*Sigh* Good luck kid. You're going to need it." He warns Alpha before Alpha vanishes into time and space...

* * *

 **Planet Namek ~ Age 762**

I suddenly appear on the battlefield of Namek. However, as I look around, I realize that there is literally nobody around. "Great. I'm pretty sure I spawned in the wrong place." I grit my teeth as I begin running around.

 _Wait! I'm picking up energy to the north. Lets head there!_ I jump into the air and begin flying towards the energy source. As I begin approaching the source however, it begins to multiply into 3 different sources.

"Must be Krillin and those two other bastards. I'll have to jump in quickly!" I say to myself, speeding it up. Just as the two aliens, Dodoria and Zarbon, prepare to attack the small human, I interfere.

Everybody stops dead in their tracks when I interfere and they all just stare at me. I look to Krillin and then back at our opponents. "So, what did I miss?" I give a smile...

* * *

 **As Alpha reintroduces himself to the Z-Fighters and prepares for his battle against Zarbon and Dodoria, what is to do to combat these two fighters? Is he going to be able to save Gohan and Krillin, or will he fall victim to failure? Will Tact and Mutia be okay? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenover**

* * *

 **ED theme - Blue Velvet**

* * *

 _Okay, I may have rushed this chapter a bit but let me remind you, those portions had very little to do with Xenoverse 2. Anyhow, yeah, we are beginning the Namek saga now and it will be AWESOME!_

 _Well, not really but I just can't wait to get this portion done. Also, I think I've had enough of filler chapters. Oh yeah, also I started to remember to do these..._

 _Chance Green G King - Jeez dude, you're the only person reviewing this series. Where did everyone go XD? Anyhow, I was going for a realistic feeling in that chapter just to make Alpha a more realistic character._

 _Actually, where is everyone? Can someone review? Please? Even if it's just a sentence, I seriously just wanna know your thoughts. Anyways, peace out guys, see you next time!_


	14. Frieza's aides Alpha helps Krillin!

_So I began to think about randomly re-writing Dragon Ball Zero (Though I also want to rename it something on the lines of Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Legacy of Son Zero). What do you guys think? Also, those reviews help... You know, I didn't think I would start doing these again but you know..._

 _Sorry I was gone so long. I'll continue the story for you. No more filler! Also, I made that new cover art... lazy af. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse...**

 **Trunks discovered the cause of the Frieza invasion in a scroll from the battle on Planet Namek. Alpha, who was helping his friends fight off the Frieza soldiers, was directed to the past by Kyo. As he enters the battlefield, what fiends await... and what will happen in battle? Find out, now!**

* * *

 _OP theme - Crossing Fields (SAO)_

* * *

 **Frieza's aides. Alpha helps Krillin!**

* * *

 **Planet Namet ~ Age 762**

"Wait? Who... aren't you..." Krillin begins. "Yeah, I'm _that_ guy." I interrupt him. Me and Krillin stand back-to-back, staring down our opponents. The person I confront is a green-ish, blue alien. He also has blue hair.

"Wait? I-is that a tail?!" The pink alien that Krillin is facing notices my tail. "Of course. I'm a Sayain after all." I turn around and grin. "Hm. So it seems Lord Frieza accidentally let some monkey trash live." The green-blue one says. "I take offense to that." I roll my eyes. "Enough Zarbon. We need to take these 4 out quickly." The pink one says.

"Alright. I'll take the Sayain, you'll that the bald one Dodoria." Zarbon says to his partner. Zarbon instantly punches me in the jaw, knocking me to the ground. I roll across the ground before standing back up.

 _He said 4 of us right? There's only 3 of us..._

"Krillin!" Gohan shouts from behind me. We all turn our heads towards Gohan. Behind him is a Namekian child who is looking fearfully at the aliens. "Stay back Gohan! You have to take that Namekian kid and get away from here." Krillin shouts at Gohan. Gohan gives a nod .

Suddenly though, Zarbon shoots a giant blast in my direction. "Whoa!" I jump out of the way. "Nyoibo! Extend!" I pull off my Nyoibo and point it at Zarbon. "Wait, wh-," Before Zarbon can even finish, my Nyoibo extends and crashes into his stomach and pushing him into some rocks.

The Nyoibo goes back to regular size and I quickly put it back on my back. "Don't bother." I fly after Zarbon. However, faster than I can see he elbows me across the face, knocking me into the ground.

I bounce myself off the ground and jump into the air. "Grh. That was pretty trashy." I rub my face. "Why should I care monkey. You sayains really are nothing but brainless idiots huh." He taunts. _Trying to push my buttons eh. Neat idea, but it isn't going to work on me because I can see right through it._

I play it like I'm angry so I can catch him off guard. "Oh you are so dead." I charge towards him only for him to dodge my attack and go for a chop to my neck. _Good thing I'm a strategist..._

Right as he's about to go fr my neck and knock me out, I block the attack with my elbow. He gives me a surprised look before I give him a nod. In the flash of a light, I spin and knee him in the chest. "Gah!" He shouts.

"Better not to underestimate a sayain." I tell him. "Trust me, I've seen sayains who are better fighters than you. However, even they couldn't fight back against me." He rubs blood off of his face.

I bite my lip. True, I am pretty weak in comparison to my other comrades but looking at it from Zarbons perspective, it is kind of sad. He begins flying towards me as I finish up my thought.

He goes in for a kick aimed at my arm. I block it with my elbow before being interrupted by his other one, which knocks me across the head. The kick sends me straight into a lake.

 _Man... This guy is going to be tough to get around..._ I jump out of the water and get a gulp of air. "Goodness. This is just pathetic." Zarbon shakes his head in disqust. "What do you mean 'pathetic'" The other one, Dodoria asks.

"Go after those runts. I'll go take care of these two by myself." Zarbon orders Dodoria. Dodoria only rolls his eyes before giving a fine to his comrade. Then he shoots off like a rocket heading in the direction of Gohan and Dende.

"G-Gohan..." Krillins eyes widen as the fat alien makes his get away. _Maybe I can beat Zarbon if I use the Kaioken. Then after that, I can go save Gohan and the Namekian boy. Hopefully it doesn't take over 10 minutes beca-,_

" _Alpha, listen. Your job isn't taking that guy out. It's helping Krillin and Gohan escape._ " The Elder Kai says into my scouter. "Oh yeah. Almost forgot... Oh, and where the mess have you been Old Kai?" I ask.

 _"Ugh! It's not "Old Kai", it's former Supreme Kai and the one that picked you for this mission! Second off, if you do enough damage, I'm sure Krillin will see his opening and run."_ He tells me.

" _I'm more worried about Gohan though. Watch carefully and plan your escape!_ " He explains his plan me. "Uh... I thought Krillin was supposed to go out and run?" I remind him.

" _I know! Don't repeat what I already said!_ " Old Kai yells. "Uh. I know you're old and all but your not stupid are you?" I roll my eyes. " _Argh! Just go after Zarbon!_ " He yells back.

"Fine." I shout, jumping into the air and flying towards Zarbon. Zarbon avoids my attack and pushes me back by just using his energy. I manage to control myself and stop in mid air but right as I'm about to go back, I get an elbow to the chest.

I fall to the ground where I roll across the ground. I get on my knees and look up. "Man, this guys tough." I say to myself. "Wonder how I should get around his attack pattern..." I begin to think.

Suddenly though, Zarbon is knocked out of the air by Krillin and he falls down across from me. I get on my feet and jump into the air. "So what are you planning on doing?" Krillin asks me.

"Try blasting him and then you should run." I tell him. He looks at me and gives a concerned look. "But wait? Are you sure you can really ho-," He begins to ask. I roll my eyes before interrupting him with a confident "Yes".

Zarbon begins to stand up as both me and Krillin begin charging our attacks. "Kamehame..." He begins. "Bakuhatsu!" I shout as we both shoot our best KI blasts at the alien who only looks up in a surprised manner.

To our shock however, he manages to jump out of the way of the attack and charges at us. As quick as lightning, he punches Krillin across the face and into the dirt below and he gives me another knee to the chest.

"AHHhhhh..." I grip my chest in pain before looking back at Zarbon. He follows up that attack with a shot to the back which knocks me into the ground alongside Krillin.

"Great. Our attacks aren't doing much on this guy..." Krillin begins to stand up. "This guy is tough. I still think we got him though." I admit.

Krillin turns around and looks at me. "So... Your attack, the Bakuhatsu right? Why does it look like the Kamehameha?" He asks. I give him an annoyed look. "Why the mess do you need to ask me this now?" I question him.

"I just wanted to know." He stands up and looks up at Zarbon. "Hm. Not going to respond? Fine, I'll squash you like the dirty insects you are!" He shoots a giant blast out of his hand.

"Move!" Krillin orders and we both jump out of the way. As I skim through the air, I begin charging another attack towards Zarbon. "This ti-, wait? Where the hell did he g-," I look around as I notice he isn't there when suddenly.

 **"WHAM!"** He punches me square in the stomach. "Not like a Sayain like yourself would be able to match my speed." Zarbon brags before pushing me back. I give a glare at the green alien who smirks at me defiantly. I grip my stomach as my stomach flip flops in pain.

"You know what." I hold up one of my hands. "What is that?" He asks. "F*** you." I shoot a blast at him. The blast hits him head on, or so I hope.

I close my eyes an secure the area of his KI. Suddenly, it appears a few feet behind me. "There." I turn around and ram my fist into his face. He falls down onto the ground. Zarbon shrugs it off as if it was nothing and gives me a grin.

I notice Krillin behind him, about to attack. I give a nod in response and just like that, Krillin kicks him up into my direction. "Special Beam Canon!" I shout, blasting Piccolos signature move at the alien. However, to my shock he just dodges it (But just barely).

I turn around when suddenly Zarbon appears behind me and before I can even respond, he launch kicks me into Krillin. "Ow, ow!" Krillin shouts. "Sorry, I didn't expect that attack..." I admit.

I roll of Krillin and stand up. Zarbon descends to the ground and taps his feet impatiently. "Come on, I was hoping a Sayain could at least entertain me a bit. And you call yourself a proud warrior race." He smirks.

I turn to Krillin who is just getting up. " _Alpha, tell Krillin to go off and help Gohan! There isn't much time!_ " Old Kai orders me. I lean over to Krillin. "Krillin, you need to fly away and help Gohan." I whisper to him.

"No, I can't just leave you here." He says. "Who the hell are you to care about me so much? Just book it and I'll soc this asshole and be right behind you. Remember, Gohans counting on you." I give him an impatient glare.

He gives a regretful look at the ground before facing me again. "Sorry, I have to stay. But if we're going to go back and save Gohan and the Namekian, we need to hit him with all we got at once, okay?" Krillin gives me a plan.

"Sure thing. Stand back for this one though." I warn him. "Wait? Why?" He jumps back. "Kaioken!" I shout as I charge up my Kaioken. "Wait? Isn't that Gokus thing?" Krillin asks.

I nod before turning my head towards Zarbon. "Alright, lets get him!" I charge towards him with Krillin right behind me.

Zarbon jumps into the air as me and Krillin fly up. Zarbon smirks at us once again, ready to block all of our attacks. I go head first for the attack which Zarbon does manage to block easily. _Like planned though._ Krillin punches him in the back which shocks Zarbon (And he releases me). Krillin kicks Zarbon in my direction and I punch him towards the ground below.

Krillin kicks him back up in my direction where I prepare to use another attack. "Uh... I don't have a name for this move but HAAA!" I shout as I throw probably one of the fastest barrage of attacks that anyone has ever done as the Alien.

Krillin jumps in and we both begin our quick attack on Zarbon. He can't even fight back! Me and Krillin both jump back and punch him in the chest at once.

"Now!" Old Kai tells me. I turn around to Krillin. "Alright, go!" I tell him. He gives me a nod and he flies off towards Dodoria and Gohan. As he flies off, I speed through the air in the opposite direction, not wanting to be seen...

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 852**

"Goodness, that kid is a mess." The Elder Kai rubs his head. "Say what you want but that kid is talented." I walk into the Time Nest and roll my eyes.

"Oh shut it. You sayains are all alike." He scolds me. "Hey. Don't hate, I'm doing what I usually do." I tell him. "Well, I need you to do something for me Trunks." He walks up to me.

"Wait? What is it?" I ask him. Suddenly, Kyo runs through the door. "I think we managed to take out around two thirds of them. Can you help us finish them. Soon Frieza will be out here and you ki-," He begins.

"Argh! I'm telling your friend something! Scram!" Old Kai waves off Kyo. "Hey, stop being such an ass." Kyo glares at him. "Well excuse me but we need something to move the plot along..." He says.

Kyo's jaw drops completely. "Y-y-you just... you mother fu-,"

* * *

 **Planet Namek ~ Age 852 (3rd Person again)**

Dodoria stops in mid air as he notices Vegetas presence not to far away. Not to far away, Alpha also notices this and jumps down to the ground and hides behind some rocks.

 _Great, what's he going to do?_ Alpha thinks to himself. He looks up just as Vegeta and Dodoria meet up and descend to the ground below. "So. What brings you and Frieza here, Dodoria?" Vegeta asks.

The look on Vegeta face tells Alpha something else though. Like... like he actually is hiding something from him... like he knows Dodoria is going to die and not him...

Curious, Alpha begins to stand up when suddenly his scouter starts buzzing. "Hm? Old Kai? What do you need now?" He asks. " _It looks like Gohan has gotten away from Dodoria._ " The Elder Kai begins. Alpha rolls his eyes and responds with "I see that".

The Elder Kai ignores him and just continues on. " _So in the end, history should continue as normal. You should be able to come home now but... the timelines still shift..._ " He tells him. Alpha's eyes widen. _What else is happening that is causing this timeline shift._

He looks at his surroundings rapidly when suddenly, something catches his eyes. On top of a mountain stands a tall Namekian... however, this one is dressed differently... and he has a scar across his eyes.

The Namekian grins at the teenager who only backs up in response. "You may be a Time Patroller, but you'll never survive my boundless fury." He warns the teen.

Just then, the elder Kai pretty much says what Alpha was going to say. " _Who in the world is that?_ " The Old Kai shouts into Alphas scouter, hurting the boys ears.

Meanwhile at the Time Nest, while the Elder Kai was scrambling all over the place, the Supreme Kai of Time gave a glare at the scroll. "It's the evil Namekian Slug." She speaks for him.

"And how the hell did he get here?" Alpha asks, curiously into the scouter as the being known as Slug slowly jumps down the the ground. "Just like Turles, he's been pulled from another dimension by Towa and Mira!" She tells him.

Alphas eyes widen. Those two must be really powerful to be able to do that... _What am I going to do about somebody like this?_

* * *

 **Towa and Mira have done it again! This time, Slug has been pulled from his timeline and has his sights set on Alpha. Will the cadet Sayain be able to defeat the villainous slug, or is it to late for him and the Time Patrol? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse!**

* * *

ED theme - Blue Velvet (DBGT)

* * *

 _So... About those reviews... Well, can you guys... you know... do that for me? Please? I don't mean to be a b*tch but please. Would like to here your thoughts._

 _All that aside, sorry I was out so long. Since I've returned to form with all of the filler out of the way, I've started having to review all of the footage from the Xenoverse 2 game and let's just say that wasn't fun..._

 _That and I was focusing on other things. Anyhow, if any of you guys are interested in that Dragon Ball Zero remake, just tell me and I'll start to work on it. If you like these Xenoverse stories, than I recommend you read_ _Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Mizao's Adventures..._

 _Yes I am actually saying that..._

 **Kyo: Your only doing that because your cover art looks identical**

 _Uh... not, it's because the story was aweso-, wait? How the mess did you get outside the 4th wall?! Get back! *Pushes Kyo back through 4th wall*_

 _Um. Well, see you all next time!_


	15. Lord Slug! The Wicked Namekians Power!

_Alright... so I'm going to ask again... reviews? Okay, fine. Be that guy and be that way... Also, I completed this chapter following the last one so... Please?_

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse...**

 **Alpha went back in time to go an assist Krillin against Zarbon and Dodria while also giving Gohan a chance to escape. Though the mission was a success, he wasn't able to go back to the future and so the question was... why was he stuck. However, right as the question was asked, the answer came in the form of a Namekian from another timeline. Lord Slug. Brought in by Towa and Mira, what is he planning on doing? How will it affect the group, and what will Alpha do to combat it? Find out, NOW!**

* * *

 _OP Theme - Crossing Fields (SAO)_

* * *

 **Lord Slug! The wicked Namekians full power!**

* * *

 **Planet Namek ~ Age 762**

Alpha fearfully stares at the evil Namekian who gives an evil smile at the teen. "Aren't Namekains supposed to be our allies? And why do I sense such evil from him?" The Elder Kai asks.

Alpha felt it too. His KI felt more sinister than even Vegetas. You could tell he was evil from a mile away probably...

Turning on his mic, Alpha began to realize what was going on. "He's no ordinary Namekain." He gulps, looking at the size of the Namekian. He was barely taller than the ones from the Dragon Clan... and that wasn't right because they are all pretty tall.

"You're right. He's much more. He is a Super Namek, born with a heart full of malice." The Kaioshin of Time, who was also viewing the battle in the future, spoke up. Super Namekians were rare and were thought to just be a myth. Before Kami and Piccolo defused, he was one as well.

Even then, this one was pure evil and ready to rip someone apart.

Back on Namek, Alpha was stepping back a bit. He was slightly worried. This guy was going to be tough, that was for sure. "Come on. Aren't you going to make your move?" The Namek asks with a rough tone in his voice.

"Fine. Your funeral." Alpha braves up and begins charging his KI. "Watch and learn Slug. Kaioken X5!" Alpha shouts as his KI fully concentrates itself before giving his aura a bloodish-red tone to it.

"Hm. The Kaioken eh. At least your tougher than the rest of the Sayain trash." Slug nods in amusement. Slug was no Sayain, but he was interest in having a good fight because what point in coming here if he didn't get his revenge on Son Goku?

Alpha shot himself at the giant Namekian who gave a grin. Alpha managed to get a punch in on Slug. However, Slug shrugs it off like it was nothing. Alpha realizes this and does a few jumps to gain distance from the Super Namekian.

"Today just isn't my day..." He says to himself, shaking his head. "Come on. You're a Sayain. Show me a Sayins power!" He gives him the 'bring it' sign. Alpha grits his teeth before doing a risky move.

 _Better not kill myself._ "Kaioken Time 6!" He shouts, pushing his limits. "Ooh... Risk taking I see." Slug nods. "Don't criticize. You want a fight, you got it!" Alpha begins charging towards the Namekian, this time with all of his speed.

Alpha throws a punch at his chest. However, Slug blocks it with his elbow. _Damn. That didn't do anything... What about this..._ Alpha attempts to launch kick the Namekian so he can launch him up into the air, however Slug grabs the teens legs and throws him at a wall.

Alpha centers his KI and stops himself in mid-air. "Alright! That does it!" Alpha shouts, flying towards Slug. He releases a wave of energy attacks at the giant Namekian who laughs and blocks all of the attacks effortlessly.

Slug gives a grin through the cloud of dust. _This kid is pathetic. How did Turles lose to him?_ Unknown to Slug, Alpha had been using his KI attacks as a decoy. He was right behind Slug.

"Behind you!" Alpha suddenly catches the Namekian off guard by elbowing him in the back before sending him flying with a single kick to the back. _Alright, I got him on the ropes. Now it's time I-,_

Slug suddenly slams his fist into Alphas chest, launching him into the dirt below. "Aw... that one was the worst..." Alpha begins to stand up as Slug descends to the ground. Out of nowhere, he begins laughing like a mad man in front of Alpha.

"Gwa hahahahah! And that's only a small taste of my power." Slug laughs at the teen who is showing signs of blood on his nose. " _Come on Alpha. You got this, I see it._ " The Supreme Kai encourages Alpha.

In actuality, she knows that Alpha is screwed badly right now. The Kaioken isn't a move that should be used by someone his age. It hurts the body badly. Alpha is currently jumping from level to level. Zero did that too, but at a controlled pace. This just isn't natural...

Besides that, Slug was currently above that level. There was just no way in heck that he could beat him. He needed a miracle...

Alpha looks on desperately. He knows he needs some sort of plan if he wants to win. He looks over at the battle between Vegeta and Dodoria which is going on pretty close. They don't see them, most definitely. However, if he can just bring the battle over to Vegeta, maybe he can get Vegeta involved and they can double team Slug.

Upon thinking about it though, he shakes his head. Too desperate. He doesn't want to screw with the timelines too much. It's already bad as is...

"*Ahem*. Going to fight me?" Slug asks. Alpha faces his opponent who stands taller than him. _And more confident._ "GAAAAAH!" Alpha shouts in desperation as he blasts himself towards Slug. He begins flailing his arms trying to make a mark on the giant Namekain.

However, hardly any of the punches are doing anything. _Why can't I do anything to this bastard?_ "Aw come on. Your doing the entertaining part, but you aren't fighting back." Slug laughs.

"You call this entertainment?" Alpha jumps back and begins charging another move. "I'll show you entertainment! MASENKO HA!" He puts his hands over his fore-head and blasts the Namekian with Gohans signature attack.

Slug is actually pushed back by the attack by a foot leading Alpha to charge straight at him. "Don't underestimate me!" Alpha shouts as his rages burns and he pulls out his Power Pole/Nyoibo. He starts smacking Slug all over with it before pushing him into a mountain with it.

He puts his Nyoibo/Power Pole back into place before grinning. _Gotcha._ However, just as he was about to get ready to go and attack him... Slug charges right at him.

Before Alpha could even respond, Slug lands a blow on his stomach knocking all the air from him. It launches Alpha into the air but before he can even go up, Slug grabs his leg and throws him into the ground.

"Now I'll end you!" He jumps into the air and begins charging an attack. Alpha begins to get up and shakes his head. "No! I'm not going to lose!" Alpha looks up at his opponent who only glares at the kid now, angry now.

" _Hey Alpha! You read me? I'm on route to your location so hold on a bit longer._ " A familiar voice rings from Alphas scouter. "Wait? Trunks?" Alpha questions. "Goodbye boy!" Slug blasts an energy wave directly at Alpha. _I better hold on..._

Alpha dodges the attack and flees into the air. Slug charges towards him... and right into and elbow at the nose from Alpha. "KAAAA!" Alpha flips in the air before uppercutting the Namek into the air.

Jumping into the air, he makes sure not to run the Kaioken for much longer because its slowly starting to drain him. "HA!" He intercepts Slug in mid-air and slams him into the ground. Standing above Slug, he decides that he should taunt him real quick.

"You know, you should let your anger get to you so I don't have to do my job much..." Alpha jokes. _Eh... pretty bad but there is room for improvement._ However, right then and there, Slug jumps out of the ground and punches Alpha across the face.

He manages to rebound himself off of the ground and begin shooting energy blasts at the Giant Namek who only gives a grin and blocks them all. "Back to square one I see..." Slug begins charging towards Alpha with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Shit!" Alpha prepares himself for impact when suddenly, he feels a familiar KI charging in their direction. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" A voice shouts. _Trunks?_

Slug turns around and nods at the teen who is already battered enough. "Hm. Lucky you." He admits before vanishing into thin air. Right as he leaves, Trunks appears in front of Alpha.

He turns around and faces the boy. "You alright?" He asks. Alpha gives a nod before looking up. "Damn, I just missed him. Tell the Supreme Kai that I'll back soon." He tells the boy who gives another nod.

Trunks gives a nod back before flying up into the air to search for Slug... even though he is long gone...

* * *

Menwhile, Vegeta was still busy fighting off Dodoria who was slowly starting to show signs of Towa's influence. Thankfully, the Kaioshin of Time had sent Alpha a senzu bean and he was already on his way to help fight back against Dodoria.

However, it doesn't even seem like he'll make it in time because Dodorias power keeps rising while Alpha is flying. " _Dodorias Power level is rising! History will be altered if we don't act!_ " The Elder Kai reminds Alpha for the millionth time to the annoyance of the Sayain teen.

"I see that. I'm going to fix this. Trust me." Alpha assures his guide. "Don't be so confident kid. You got kicked around by Slug. Anyhow, this is where Vegeta joins in." He tells him right as he jumps down to join the battle.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you trying to help me?" Vegeta asks. Alpha doesn't answer.

"Alright, now I kick in big macs face." Alpha stretches a bit before jumping into the Baku stance. "Argh! Quit mocking me! GRAAAH!" Dodoria shoots himself at Vegeta who jumps out the way.

"Whoa!" Alpha barely avoids the big alien who rams straight into a mountain. "Blast you Vegeta. You brought reinforcements." Dodoria gripes at the Prince who is above Alpha and giving a face of disappointment. "Actually, I don't know who the hell this kid is." Vegeta says. However, the obvious scowl on his face proves that he knows who he is. He did fight him only a few months prior after all...

"It's all the same after all. You're teaming up with those Earthlings!" He shouts at the teen who gives him a nod. Vegeta's eyes widen, fully understanding. "What would an Earthling be doing here? Did you hit your head or something?" Vegeta asks.

Dodoria glares at Vegeta now. His anger rising to full on heat. "None of that matters now anyways! I'll destroy both of you right now!" He charges straight for Vegeta who only licks his lips.

Dodoria flies towards Vegeta but as soon as he gets up there, Vegeta elbows him in the nose and kicks him to the ground below where Alpha knees him in the chest. Vegeta then glares at Alpha. "Can you stop helping me! I got hi-, you know what... it can wait until after we're done pummeling Dodoria." Vegeta admits.

Alpha gives him a glare as soon as Dodoria begins stepping up again. "Urgh. Why are you two so strong. Vegeta was at a level lower than both me and Zarbon combined!" Dodoria shouts. "We sayains get stronger every time we battle." Vegeta admits right as Dodoria begins flying up to run away.

"And now... you die!" Vegeta grins before licking his lips. Dodoria shoots up into the air and flies away as fast as he can. "AH! L-Lord Frieza!" He shouts. "Sayonara!" Vegeta shouts before blasting a KI blast at Dodoria who turns around in fright. "Oh... NO!" He shouts as he disintegrates into nothingness before he can even escape.

Alpha watches in disgust. _Wow. He just killed him ruthlessly... Kind of felt bad._ "Frieza is afraid of Sayain potential of our potential... more specifically mine." Vegeta begins.

 _Oh... shit, you guys better teleport me back NOW!_ Thankfully, I begin to vanish back to my time right as Vegeta begins to turn around...

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 852 (1st Person again)**

I find myself back in the Time Nest where the Kaioshin of Time and the Elder Kai wait for me. "Good work out there. Time has returned to its normal course." He nods. He turns to the Supreme Kai of Time and she gives him a serious nod. "We did some researching a found out that the pair manipulating history are some serious criminals." He says.

The Supreme Kai of Time nods and begins to explain. "Turles is one of the last remaining Sayains. He leads the crusher corps in their devilry." She explains. "Slug leads an army of demons and has conquered a number of planets." The Elder Kai explains.

"Those two. Goku had defeated them both in different histories. I'd say they're both probably seeking revenge." The Kaioshin of Time admits. "Probably?" I say sarcastically. I receive a slap across the head in response.

"Trunks has been after the two for a while but hasn't been able to catch them. There must be some way we can stop them." The Old Kai thinks. "Right, we have to think..." The Supreme Kai of Time begins to think.

However, she smiles and turns around. "But, I have other things to do. You go ahead and work that out." She begins to leave. The Elder Kai gives her a glare and begins yelling. "Hey! Were you even listening? We're supposed to be working together." He says.

The Kaioshin of Time turns around and gives an annoyed look. "Yeah, I know... but I'm really busy, okay? Toki Toki is going to lay an egg soon so I have to make sure everything is okay for when it arrives." She explains.

"Oh. Congrats then." The Elder Kai nods. "Uh... who the mess is Toki Toki?" I ask, scratching my hair. "Oh. We never told you. Toki Toki is a divine bird that manipulates time. His eggs hold the time for a brand new universe." The Elder Kai explains to me.

"I-I still don't get it..." I admit. The Supreme Kai of Time only rolls her eyes before explaining. "To put it simply, Toki Toki's eggs have the power to create Time itself. That's why making sure Toki Toki produces a healthy egg is so important. It's one of the many duties as Supreme Kai of Time" She explains.

"Haha! To think I'll actually get to see the start the start of a new history." The Elder Kai laughs. I cringe. "Considering how old you are..." I begin. "DON'T!" He stops me.

"K, okay..." I lower my head. "So anyways. Gotta go now!" She runs off an waves. "But we still don't have a plan." He reminds her. "We'll just have to give them a pounding the next time they fool with history, right?" She tells us.

"Well, I suppose. Looks like brute force is all we got." The Elder Kai admits. "What do you think? This is Dragon Ball Z we're talking about." I joke. However, an unknown force knocks me into the ground. "OUCH! WHAT THE F***!" I yell as I rub my head.

"Was that the ghost of Rena?" Elder Kai looks around...

* * *

 **With Slug on retreat, what will happen next time he or Turles appears. What is Towa and Mira's plan and what can Alpha and the rest do to counter it? Find out this and more in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse!**

* * *

ED Theme - Blue Velvet (DBGT)

* * *

 _I did this chapter in 1 hour and 10 minutes... right after I finished the last one in fact... Can I get a review? Please?_

 _Anyhow, thanks for checking this one out. This one was painful near the end because I have been writing for 3 hours+ and I was also planning on doing the chapter after this but... maybe... maybe not..._

 _I actually did like writing the Slug segments at the return of Alpha actually coming up with strategies. Anyhow, see you next time._

Edit (2-10-17): I don't know why I held off on uploading this chapter so long...


	16. Flee from mind control! Bardocks escape!

_This is probably the most lazyest chapter I've ever written... like wow, back to my Dragon Ball Zero days with barely over 1K words like really me? Not even going to bother asking for reviews because of that..._

 _You should probably skip to my next non-filler chapter. Anyways..._

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse...**

 **During a mission on Planet Namek, Slug suddenly appeared and attacked Alpha who barely managed to fight back. However, right as Trunks came in to help catch Slug, he retreated causally. Soon after, Alpha was then ordered to go help Vegeta take down Dodoria who was being charged by Towa's magic. Now that things have remained calm for enough time, what will happen next? Find out... NOW!**

* * *

 _OP theme ~ Crossing Fields (SAO)_

* * *

 **Flee from mind control! Bardocks escape!**

* * *

 **? ? ? ~ Age 852**

I search around, frantically. Hopefully they wont be able to find us. Me and the other kid... we both seem to far ahead of both Towa and Mira. The names Bardock. I'm a Sayain... and that's literally all I can remember. These two... Towa and Mira... they captured me a while back and put me under their control. Since then, I've been gradually loosing my memories. I sadly can remember a lot more than the kid they captured (Who can't even remember his own name.)

Me and this kid have been trying to get away from Towa and Mira for about a day now. The boy (That's what I've been calling him) has been asleep most of that time. That mind control sapped so much of his energy. It did a number on me as well and so far, I've just been trying to play a game of stay away. As of now, we're hitching a ride on a truck, speeding away from those two.

I get another good look at the boy. He's still sleep. Though it's dark right now, his white hair shines through the moonlight. I don't understand him though. He has to be a Sayain, that's what I know from Towa. However, Sayains don't have white hair so what exactly am I missing right now?

I take my mind off of him for another second. We need to get ourselves as far away from Mira as we can, considering how much he and his wife can do. This is why hitching a ride on a truck was my best idea. Once we collect our energies back up, maybe we can try and get to the closest Planet that has oxygen. I turn my head back to the younger boy.

I only brought him along because I knew that Towa and Mira would have definitely used him to find my by sensing my energy. I managed to pick up that technique while under the influence of that mask. I have to admit, he's a lot of dead weight most of the time...

"Where am I anyways?" I say to myself. Surprisingly, at the same time the boy begins to wake himself up. "Don't ask me. I don't know either." He rubs his eyes. I give him a glare. "I wasn't asking you, kid." I roll my eyes.

"Sorry. Bardock, sir." He bows. The boy looks up at the moon. "How far do you think we can get?" He asks. I give him an annoyed look. "How long can you be in space?" I ask him.

"Not like I have the memory to back that up. I probably can only go for about 15 minutes at a time considering." He guesses. I grit my teeth. _Not like that matters. If you die in space, then it isn't my problem._ I stare up at the moonlight...

* * *

 **Conton City ~ Age 852**

"Hey Alpha!" Tact runs up to me on my way to 3rd period. "Oh, hey Tact. It's been a while hasn't it?" I give him a glare. I'm only pissed off at him because he hasn't said hello to me since before my last mission. Which was a week ago. In reality, we haven't had a conversation besides then since... about a month ago...

"What's your problem? I'm heading off for 3rd period. You know we're having our exams right?" He tells me. "Yeah... I've known that for a long while. That and I have the same 3rd period." I remind him.

"Good. At least we both know what we're up against." He follows up. In our 3rd period class, we're supposed to go and fight against each other for our exams in a type of tournament. It sounds pretty fun but I'm one of the smallest and most pathetic looking of all the teens in my class. Then again, I don't spend much time at the gym or doing parallel quests all day.

We enter the gym and I sit down on the wall with all of the other students. Eventually, the coach enters. "Alright students. Today is the beginning of the exams. You will fight each other in a bracket like system. However, your grade will be given depending on the skills you use and your strength." He tells us.

"Alright. First match will be between Tact and Sorith. Go!" Coach announces. Tact steps up and faces his opponent...

* * *

 **? ? ? ~ Age 852**

As me and the small teen continue making our way through the desert. He continues staring up at the moon. It isn't a full moon which is kind of disappointing because then we could probably curb stomp those two bastards easily. However, he just continues staring at it like it will eventually give him the ability to turn into a Great Ape.

After a few minutes of this, I call him out for it. "Come on kid. You're not going to become an Ozaru any time soon. Stop wasting my time so we can hurry up." I tell him. He turns to me and gives me an exhausted look.

"I have a question Bardock?" He asks me. "And what is that?" I roll my eyes. "What are you planning on doing? We won't be able to get far by just jumping to another planet." He tells me.

"We're going to try and store up enough energy while also getting away from Towa and Mira. Then, we'll somehow get to that moon and then to that planet on the other side of it." I explain.

"But Sayains can't breath in space." He tells me. "Yes they can. For a limited time though. You need to save up enough energy in your ta-, wait? Where's your tail?" I notice that his tail is missing.

"I-I don't know..." He scratches his head. Ugh, not like that matters anyway. I can just abandon the kid since he isn't much use to me. "I'll... Find a way for you somehow." I just wave it off. "Okay then." He says.

We continue down the road in near complete darkness, not saying a word to each other... when suddenly.

"Screee!" Something shouts. "What the hell?" I jump back, looking around. I don't see anything in the darkness but the look on the kids face tells me he knows something is here.

"Saibamen." He grits his teeth. "Wait? Saibamen?" I question. Those little insects that we use in battle... how the hell are they here out of all places.

Just then, a Saibamen jumps into view and tries to lunge at me. "Hey, watch out!" the boy shouts, jumping in the way and slicing its head off. I give him a funny look. "What? Those things are dangerous." He looks around.

Another group of Saibamen start running towards us. "You take those ones over there! I got these ones!" He tells me. I roll my eyes. "You think?" I say sarcastically.

I elbow one of the Saibamen that jumps at my head before kicking another one across the head. Meanwhile, he seems to be using blasts to take out his slice of them. A bit overkill for a Sayain but unlike him, I crave the battle.

"HAA!" I kick one of the Saibamen across the face, knocking him intro the ground. Another one comes flying at me, ready to grab my. I jump over its claws and begin raining a barrage of blasts at him and his partners.

Just like that, they all explode in my face. However, the boy seems a little less than pleased. "Uh... you know you almost hit me there?" He angrily glares.

"What if I told you I don't care." I tell him. He rolls his eyes and focuses on the other group of Saibamen. "Kaaaaaameeeeeeehaaaaaaameeeeee..." He cups his hands behind him and begins charging another blast.

 _However, this one feels kind of familiar... The Kamehameha... huh?_

"HAAAA!" He blasts the oncoming group of Saibamen without much of a shrug. **"WHAM!"**

I'm hit across the face by an oncoming Saibaman who happened to have targeted me while I was distracted. "Argh! Get off me you punk!" I elbow it in the eye. Another Saibaman comes flying at me.

I dodge it and throw a blast at it, blowing it up. "You should watch me. You may learn a thing or two." I brag to the boy who is too busy fighting off other Saibamen.

"You should watch me. Maybe you would learn to stop being such a dick." He responds. "Oh really?" I shrug it off and turn around to the large amount of Saibamen heading my direction.

* * *

"Oh. There they are. We seem to have slowed them down." I watch as Bardock and the boy fight back against an endless horde of Saibamen. I turn to Mira who is watching un-emotionlessly as the two Sayains dispose of the Saibamen very quickly.

"What is it Mira?" I ask him. "Nothing. I just wonder about those Sayains and their power..." He begins. "Don't worry about it. That's why we captured those two to begin with." I tell him.

"So I'll go and subdue those two now if you mind me." Mira begins to hover over to the two. "Wait! Mira!" I order him. He stops and turns around. "What is it Towa?" He asks.

"Not yet. I want to see what they are planning on doing..." I explain. "Why? If they run away, this will all be for nothing." He argues. "Your point is valid, but if we know them well, then we can stop it from happening again." I tell him. He gives me an annoyed glance before I order him to follow me.

We both float up into the sky and continue to watch as Bardock and the boy fight back against our Saibamen... which will eventually exhaust them...

* * *

 **With Bardock and the unknown boys chances of escape rising, what will happen as they escape Towa and Mira? What is Towa and Mira's plan and why are they being so patient with it? Who is this unknown Sayain child? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse!**

* * *

More filler? Sorry guys but this was kind of necessary as I wanted to build up Bardock for his eventual debut later on. Near the end of the game, it is mentioned that he ran away for a short bit and I thought it would be cool to hype up him and this other masked man with a short chapter on their escape. Praying to goodness that I didn't make it obvious who the boy was. Anyhow, review if you want and I'll see you next time!


	17. All Together Now! The Ginyu Force arrive

_I'M BACK AGAIN! Sorry, got kind of... problematic a while ago... I'll tell you more at the end of this chapter..._

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse...**

 **Alpha went toe to toe with Slug, a namekian from an alternate timeline sent into Alpha's timeline by Towa and Mira. Now that they enemy is known, what will The Kaioshin of Time, Trunks, Kyo and the rest do to counter them? Find out, NOW!**

* * *

 _OP Theme - Crossing Fields (SAO)_

* * *

 ** _All Together Now! The Ginyu Force arrives_**

* * *

 **Planet Namek ~ Age 762**

 _"It's the Ginyu forces red magma! Jeice" A white haired, red skinned alien shouts before pointing towards Gohan and Krillin. On cue, Vegeta tip toes in._

 _"And then there's me! Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force!" He shouts, jumping into his signature pose. The already defeated Gohan and Krillin just daze at the two Ginyu force members..._

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 852**

"So I've been called in for this..." I scratch my hair, confused at what I'm seeing. "What is that Vegeta up to now? I'm pretty sure Trunks over here must have taken some of his traits of stupidity though so I guess it makes sense..." The Old Kai also stares at the scroll, confused.

"Hold up! Th-That's not my father! His opponent just stole his body!" Trunks explains. "Oh ho? Really now, give me some proof?" The Elder Kai rolls his eyes.

"Well he is Captain Ginyu... and he used his name after all..." I remind him. "Oh... Well that's one heck of a technique. Stealing other peoples bodies like that."

"Besides that, wasn't it Goku who got his body swapped with Ginyu and not Vegeta?" Kaioshin of Time asks. "Yes, that's right. This is probably Towa and Mira's doing?" Trunks admits.

"Probably?" Kyo questions. "*Sigh*, fine Kyo. It _is_ them." Trunks corrects himself.

After a bit of laughter, Trunks puts on his serious face again. "Leave those two to me. You guys concentrate on correcting history." Trunks nods. I nod to Trunks as I pick up the scroll.

I concentrate my energy before I suddenly vanish into thin air.

* * *

 **Planet Namek ~ Age 762**

I suddenly appear on the field of battle, once again on Planet Namek. "Ya know, I'm already starting to get sick of this place..." I say to myself as I drop onto the battlefield.

I appear right behind Gohan and Krillin who are staring, confused at their opponents. "Aw man. A new guy just showed up." A very large guy complains. "Captain, I think we may need to do our entrance again..." The red guy on the team admits. "Fine, fine." Ginyu shakes his head.

"Guldo!" Guldo shouts, getting into pose.

"Burter!" Burter shouts, getting into pose.

"Jeice!" Jeice announces, jumping into pose.

"Recoome!" Recoome shouts, jumping into action.

"Ginyu!" Ginyu shouts, getting into a really awkward pose...

"Together! We are the Ginyu force!" They announce all together. It doesn't make the scene any more awkward than it really is.

"Alright, I'll go deliver the Dragon Balls to Lord Frieza. You guys shall decide who fights." Ginyu gets up and announces. "Uh... Captain, we already did that." Jeice scratches his head.

"We know that Jeice... just the new guy needs to know..." Ginyu whispers over to Jeice. "Oh, right. Well, Recoome and Guldo won Rock-Paper-Scissors so they get to fight then." Burter announces.

"Alright. It's about time I get to squash some bugs for once." Recoome cracks his knuckles as he begins walking towards his opponent [Vegeta]. "Why do I get these twerps? Couldn't I have gotten Vegeta?" Guldo pouts.

"Oh be quiet!" Ginyu yells at the smaller Ginyu Force member. Ginyu turns around to the rest of the force and begins yelling at them. "You better be done with this by the time I'm done. Trust me, you don't want Frieza mad do you?" He tells them before flying off.

As Ginyu flies off with our Dragon Balls, Burter watches. "I wonder why Ginyu is in such a bad mood." He shakes his head. "Guys. Watch out, the guy you're up against can stop time." I walk over to Krillin and Gohan.

"Yeah, we heard. Vegeta told us everything." Krillin tells me. I look over at Vegeta who is getting ready to go up against Recoome. "Kay then. Let's see what Guldo can do." I crack my knuckles.

"Do you think he's really that strong? He doesn't really look like it." Gohan admits. I raise my finger to say something but Guldo interrupts me.

"Hey you! Don't look down on me! I'm stronger than you and... and I'll show it!" He shouts at us. "Fool. Never underestimate your opponent." Vegeta scoffs at Gohan.

Suddenly, I get a message from the Time Nest. " _I-I sense some strange energy in those 2. Matter of fact, I sense it in Ginyu as well._ "Old Kai Indicates _._ I can feel it as well, they do feel messed up a bit.

" _Trunks is trailing Ginyu in secret to try and find Towa and Mira's trail._ " He tells me. "So. I don't have to know that because I'm not fighting Ginyu yet." I roll my eyes.

" _Don't talk back to your superior, kid. I'm only helping you._ " Old Kai yells into my ear. " _Sorry, sorry. Okay, I'll worry about that later though._ " I turn down the volume of my scouter before taking it off and putting it in my pocket.

I turn around to Krillin and Gohan who are both sizing up our competition. "Let's go then." I turn around, facing towards Guldo. At once, all three of us charge towards Guldo who watches in shock.

As we fly towards Guldo, I turn towards Gohan and Krillin and point upwards. This means we attack from above. Thankfully, they understood the idea and at once, we all fly up into the air.

Guldo looks up in confusion as we all jump in the air. In the air, we begin charging all of our strongest blasts and aim it towards the smaller Ginyu Force member.

"HAAAAA!" We all shout at once as we blast him with all of our strongest attacks. As the area explodes around us, we fly out of the way.

"That was a pretty good plan Alpha." Gohan nods. "Thanks, you were pretty fast up there." I compliment him. The three of us look down and notice the smaller Ginyu Force member running about a year away.

"Yeah but not as fast as him. He's pretty quick." Gohan admits, frowning. "Reminder, he can manipulate time." Krillin reminds us. "He may be pretty weak outside of that so maybe we can take advantage of his blind spot." I devise a plan.

"Simplest trick in the book but I think that's pretty easy to do." Krillin smiles and nods. We all begin charging towards Guldo who's face is glowing with worry. As the others begin flying head on towards him, I fly around them to go up behind Guldo.

Right as the others are pretty much right in front of him, he turns around... and suddenly falls over. "OW! My nose... unfair!" He clutches his nose.

"Wait? What even just ha-," I begin to ask before I understand. He was stopping time and then he ran into my knee... Hm.

Abruptly though, I get a stabbing punch in the back that nearly knocks me back. I turn around and see that no one is even there. _He's in front of me isn't he..._ I instantly throw a punch in front of myself where it connects with something.

"AW! MY NOSE AGAIN!" Guldo shouts. "Seriously?" I laugh. As Guldo gets up to counter with something[?], I notice the others charging towards us. Taking note, I jump back into the air and watch as Guldo turns around into a blast from Krillin and Gohan.

I somehow find myself caught in the blast and I'm shot a few yards away. I roll across the ground and look up. Guldo is running in my direction before he suddenly pulls back and starts retreating.

"Don't turn around you p*ssy!" I throw a blast at him. It explodes... and I'm pretty sure he managed to get out of that one.

"Wow. Alpha did it." Krillin descends down next to me. "Not exactly. He's probably running around, waiting for an opening." I admit. We both look around before I stand up.

"Alright then, you and Gohan can go try something. I have to go and see if Vegeta will survive." I dust off my Armour. "Wait, what! Why would you want to help out Vegeta?" Krillin demands my answer. I don't bother answering though, it'll only cause more questions.

I fly off towards Vegeta and Recoome. They seem to be dishing out a sort of brawl but Vegeta is on the losing side of it. As I watch from above, Recoome turns around and grins devilishly.

"Oh. Another fighter." Recoome turns around and begins charging towards me. My eyes light in horror before Vegeta instantly appear in front of me and kicks him across the face.

"Ow man... Well I guess two against one is still pretty fun." Recoome admits, rubbing the side of his face. "Ugh, why are you helping me?" Vegeta gripes. Once again, I don't answer. although this time I'm only not answering because Recoome was already flying towards us.

I zoom into the air and watch as Recoome avoids Vegetas attacks. _Do I have any other moves... Let's see... Oh yeah!_ I position my hands on my forehead and begin charging a blast.

"MASENKO HA!" I shout, blasting the attack directly at Recoome. Vegeta dodges it (Since he can sense energy now) and Recoome ends up on the bad side of the attack. It hits him, knocking him to the ground below.

His body travels across the ground until he stops himself and looks up. He manages to keep that utterly stupid yet somehow terrifying grin. Both me and Vegeta rush towards the big guy and throw all the attacks that we have at him. Somehow though, he manages to keep up with the pace of our attacks and blocks pretty much all of them.

"You know what, screw this!" I jump back and begin charging my energy. "Alright, what are you doing now?" Vegeta stops and turns around. Recoome does the same.

"Just watch!" I utter through my teeth. As my energy slowly focus my KI, I finally get myself to Kaioken at level seven. "Alright, Kaioken X7!" I shout, causing my KI to erupt and a wave of energy to fly around. Dust goes everywhere and I immediately dash towards Recoome.

"HAAA!" I kick him in the chest, propelling him into a foothill. He comes back out not to long after that, however, Vegeta comes to my aid and begins throwing a barrage of punches at the guy.

Recoome blocks all of them easy (Though Vegeta is quickly running through his stamina) and his pushed aside. I run in and we begin bombarding the bastard with a large amount of quick attacks.

We both jump into the air and throw blasts at him. "Man, this game is just a whole bunch of child's play." Recoome brags. "Oh quiet will you!" I begin shooting heavy blasts now, trying to keep him down for the count.

"This outta end it! Galick Gun!" Vegeta shoots a Galick Gun at the big guy. Dust flies everywhere and I look down below. To literally nobody's shock, he manages to tank the entire blast like it was nothing... though with some hair loss.

"Hm. Nothing special. Though you did ruin my face." Recoome rubs his face with a smile. "Damn it. We need a plan." I say. "I got one. How about you let me [A real fighter] fight him myself." Vegeta scowls at me.

"You're not gonna win on your own. Trust me." I tell him. "OH SHUT IT!" He slaps my across the face, knocking me down a bit.

I stop myself and glare up at him before turning around to Recoome. "Fine." I charge towards Recoome and punch him in the chest, knocking him back. I swiftly jump on him and punch him down into the dirt.

I grab the scouter out of my pocket and turn the volume up again. " _Why did you turn down the volume?_ " Elder Kai asks, annoyed. "Because you started to become Navi." I tell him.

" _Why you and your stu-, wait? What did you say?_ " He asks me. "Oh. Navi is a video game character who is generally hated for spouting things the player would already know." I explain.

" _Oh. I was so angry that I answered without thinkin-, HEY!_ " He yells. I silently laugh before noticing Recoome slowly starting to get to his feet once again.

"I'm getting bored." He begins to stand up. He gives me a creepypasta worthy grin and I stand back a bit. "Can I end this already?" He asks his buddies who roll there eyes.

"It's time I end this with my..." He begins. _Shit! I gotta get out of the way!_ I jump back a bit. "Recoome! Ultra! Super! Fighting-," He starts off... before a violent punch in the gut ends it.

He falls to the ground... on his knees... in front of Goku... who just suddenly happens to be here.

"Hey guys. You needed me?" Goku asks me and Vegeta. "No." Vegeta spits on the ground.

I shrug before Goku turns to the other Ginyu Force members. "You guys really leave yourselves open ya know." Goku admits. "Wh-what did you just say!?" Burter gets mad.

"Fine! If you want to mock us, then you'll be fighting us now!" Jeice shouts, charging towards us. _Wait! I'm not ready to beg-,_

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 **With Goku back in action, what is to come of the battle. Is the Ginyu force all but defeated now? Will Alpha, Goku and Vegeta be able to stand up to Frieza's right hand group of fighters? What is to come of Trunk's plan? All of these questions and more will be answered in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse!**

* * *

 _ED Theme - Blue Velvet (DBGT))_

* * *

 _Sorry everybody for that long delay. I lost my motivation due to many other projects that NEEDED to be done. Eventually I was thinking on going a long break like I had done with DBZero (Between September 2015 and January 2016) but I don't want to leave you people hanging like that. However, I want this story to be done. Anyways, I did ALL of this chapter in a day. Tough to do._

 _Anyways, review, favorite, follow. Anything works for me. (Though I'm obsessed with asking for reviews again). Anyhow, see you next chapter!_


	18. The shocking realization! Goku joins in!

**Kyo: _The Following is a non-profit fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Kai and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toryama. Please support the offical franchise._**

 _Uh... you know we aren't getting sued for this series right? It's legal._

 **Kyo:** ** _Yeah but it makes us look cooler._**

 _Just because TFS does it doesn't mean you can do it as well Kyo..._

 **Kyo: _Just because I break the fourth wall in Dragon Ball Zero doesn't mean all of your fanfictions have the right to do it as well..._**

 _Kyo... please go back..._

 **Kyo: Fine... fine...**

 _But seriously though... am I the only person who remembers Kai..._

 ** _Kyo:_ REVIEW! PLEASE!**

* * *

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse...**

 **Alpha returned to action to help fight against the Ginyus. He, Gohan and Krillin managed to easily overpower Guldo but not so much with Recoome (Even with Vegeta on their side). Eventually, Alpha resorted to his Kaioken once again and managed to keep up with Recoome, but it still wasn't enough to stop the Ginyu member from getting back up...**

 **That was until Goku showed up out of nowhere. Now it seems like the battlelines have been drawn... what will happen next? Find out, NOW!**

* * *

 _ **The shocking realization! Goku joins the battle!**_

* * *

 _OP Theme ~ Crossing Field (SAO)_

* * *

 **Planet Namek ~ Age 762**

Jeice charges directly at Goku while the blue one (Burter) rushes towards me. Before I can even react, I feel a full force punch to the face which propels me straight into a wall.

I get off the wall and fall to the ground, coughing. I look up and grit my teeth. "Okay. Seems like you just really want to aggravate me today..." I rub my face.

"You're the ones who insulted us." Burter argues. "And _you're_ the one that's going to die!" I yell. I stand up and recharge my Kaioken. "Kaioken Time Six!" I go back to Kaioken time six since it is much easier to handle.

Right away I launch myself towards the blue Ginyu force member. He throws a punch at me which connects with my face. However, I ignore it and dive my fist into his face. I jump into the air and begin shooting a bombardment of blasts at him.

All of a sudden though, he flies through those blasts and uppercuts me. I keep myself through the pain though and elbow him in the nose before spinning around and kicking him across the torso, into the ground.

I fly towards him before he lands and punch him as hard as I can in the stomach. I backflip a few feet back and I smile at the damage. "I'd say I made some art if I say so myself." I nod.

Burter then begins to stand up and he rubs his face. He seems to slowly begin bleeding. "Playing dirty aren't we now. Hey Jeice! Can you help me?" Burter asks.

Jeice (Who is busy fighting off Goku) turns around. "Sorry bro. I'm fighting off this bastard." He tells him. "Sorry about this kid, but I've got other things to do." He flies away.

"Hey! Stop being such a p*ssy!" I charge towards him...

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 852**

"Whew. I think I'm a little rusty with working on eggs..." I enter the Time Nest as the Old Man watches the scroll. "Hey. Notice anything... different. About Alpha I mean?" He suddenly turns around and asks me.

"What? No, what do you mean?" I ask him. "He's been a little more... brutal, rude and just overall harsher as he was earlier..." The Old Kai turns back to the scroll with a worried look in his eyes.

"Now that I see it myself..." I look at the scroll and see Alpha pummeling the heck out of Burter (I assume). He seems to be enjoying it as well. I turn back to the older Kai.

"Him and his two friends did serve some long term detentions not to long ago." I admit. "Wait, for what?" Old man asks. "He and some other students were fighting in the wasteland area not very far away." I explain.

"Wait? It wasn't sparring or anything?" He asks. "Most likely not. Him and his two friends were fighting off against some others. The one who was fighting against Alpha used to Aura Slide and tried to use it on him." I explain.

"Why would anyone try and do that?" He asks. "You're just full of questions aren't you old man..." I sigh. "Well I'm not exactly up-to-date with all of this bs! Come on, don't you; the Supreme Kai of Time, know any of this?" He yells.

I sigh again and decide to explain. "If I'm correct, those teens had been messing around with him a lot for a while but Alpha's never mentioned it to anybody." I explain.

"So wait? He's getting bullied or something?" He asks again. "Maybe, maybe not." I roll my eyes.

 _This guy is just full of questions..._

* * *

 **Planet Namek ~ Age 762**

I watch as Goku manages to make a complete fool out of the two Ginyu force members. _At the exact same time..._

Goku just stands there, not even bothering to move as the Ginyu Force members Jeice and Burter both charge head first towards the Sayain warrior. However, he still doesn't even move.

"Is... Is that really Kakarot?" Vegetas mouth just drops open. "I'd say." I admit.

Burter and Jeice both fly into the air and begin planning their next attack. Burter flies off as Jeice begins to charge an energy blast towards Goku. Goku gives an emotionless face at the alien who only glares.

Then suddenly I think about something. I've seen this strategy before. Jeice is planning on throwing some sort of energy blast at Goku so he can block it and leave himself open. _Probably the easiest trick in the book._

I jump up in the air and fly towards Burters energy signature. As Jeice blasts the attack towards Goku who easily deflects it, Burter starts charging towards Goku at full speed.

 **"POW!"** I punch Burter across the face, knocking him far back. "Uh... Alpha, I kind of had that..." Goku gives me look. "Yeah. I know, but I'm bored." I nod.

I raise my KI and begin charging towards Burter. In mid air, I kick him across the face and which launches him towards the ground. He hits the ground making a thud.

As I hover above in the air, I wait for him to get up. "Urgh! Cheap shot! I had that right there!" Burter yells. "Actually, Goku admitted that he knew that plan but whatever." I roll my eyes.

"Don't interfere, brat!" He throws a barrage of KI blasts in my direction. I jump over them and give a grin. "Watch who you call brat!" I blast him with a Masenko.

He manages to dodge it and he takes to the air again... well, until I punch him across the face. He goes flying through the air like a knife before hitting a hill and stopping in his tracks.

I teleport in front of him and fold my arms. "Man. I really turned you into butter..." I scratch my head. " _Boooo..._ " Time Kai chimes in, telling me how lame the joke was.

"I know, I know. Working on these jokes." I admit. "Grh. You dare mess with the mighty Ginyu Force." Burter begins to stand up. He begins fuming out of anger.

"Mighty? Uh... you may need to go back to school because I'm confident mighty and pathetic are not synonymous." I gloat. " _Meh._ " The Supreme Kai of Time sighs.

I roll my eyes before Burter [enraged] jumps at me. He punches me in the nose, pushing me back. I quickly rub my nose and retaliate with a kick to the shin. He stumbles before back-flipping and throwing another punch at me.

I catch the punch and throw him into a hill. He catches himself in the air and begins charging at me again. He kicks at my feet which I counter by jumping into the air.

"Now I'll finish this!" I shout, shooting a barrage of KI blasts at Burter. My blasts pelt the ground and explode all over the place. Before I know it, the whole place is just a bunch of dirt.

"There. Another one down." I smile. As I turn around to go help out Goku and Vegeta...I realize that he's right behind me.

He gives me a grin before landing a punch in my stomach. "GAH!" I spit up. "You know. I like it how you just got angry and stuff." He elbows me in the skull, launching me to the ground below.

The impact causes an explosion of dust and I'm left coughing and gasping for air. "When you got angry, it got easier to read your patterns." He says through the dust.

I stand up and begin coughing. "Damn. That was my strategy." I admit. "Now... you die!" Burter shouts. Before I can even react, something punches me in the back.

I'm launched across the field where I roll around on the ground. I get to my feet where I start shooting more KI blasts at the fast Ginyu. He avoids all of them with ease before appearing behind me.

Obviously though, I could see that coming. "HA!" I shout, elbowing him in the face. He jumps back as I turn around. "Bakuhastu!" I blast a rushed Bakuhastu at him. He jumps out of the way of the blast.

The funny thing though... I'm using that as a distraction. I begin racing forwards around my KI blast before he can notice. To his shock, I appear next to him. "Hello sir!" I jump in and knee him in the chest.

He stumbles back giving me another opening. I jump forward and punch his face into the dirt below. I jump into the air and begin charging another attack. "Volt Blazer!" I blast him with one of Mutias moves.

This one causes a very large explosion that covers this entire area. As an electric dome of energy is formed around this entire battlefield, I float in the air.

"Hey! I've just got done with Burter. Should I go over to where Goku is?" I ask the people at the Time Nest. "Obviously. I want to see how the Ginyus are faring to Goku." The Elder Kai says.

Alright. I begin flying towards the sight of the real battle...

* * *

"Wh-what the hell are you?" Jeice fearfully questions. I drop my smile.

"I'm Goku, a Sayain that was raised on Earth... Or though they say." I explain. "Blast you! The Ginyu Force will not be insulted by a bunch of Apes like you! Listen, Ape... We are the most elite warriors in the galaxy!" My opponent shouts at me.

"Oh really now?" I grin at him. "Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Alpha shows up once again. "Did you take care of the other one?" I ask him.

"Yeah. I hope so." He turns around. I guess I shouldn't have asked. He leveled the entire area just trying to take him out. "Two against one. What are you going to do now?" Alpha asks.

"Grh. I'll kill you all!" Jeice shouts. I turn to Alpha. "Actually, I was planning on taking this one down by myself this time." I admit. Alpha gives me a disappointed look.

"Aw. Really?" He sighs. He backs up. "Alright. You're fight." He nods to me as I prepare to fight.

Jeice's eyes widen in horror and he begins to back up. I charge forward towards him. He immediately throws a punch at my head. I swiftly dodge it and punch him across the cheek.

He retaliates by throwing more punches. I block them all like they're nothing. "Seriously. No sayain could ever be this powerful? You aren't a Sayain!" Jeice fumes.

I give another grin. "I'm a earthling. Just with strength of a Sayain!" I say before kneeing him in the chest. He backs up before spitting up a bit.

* * *

" _Fwa ha ha ha! Just look at them! They're panicking!_ " The Elder Kai admits. "I know right. Goku is kicking Jeice around." I cheer.

"Well, with Goku here, everything should be fine." He admits. I pause for a second. "Did you really just have to jinx us?" I sigh. " _Oh. Well nobody believes in superstition anymore._ "

"I do!" I shout into my scouter. " _Anybody else?_ " Old Kai asks. "Uh... well you may have a point." I admit as I watch the fight between Jeice and Goku. Goku is kicking the guys ass and Jeice can't even fight back.

"Well, I guess we should return you since the fight has pretty much ended." Time Kai speaks up. "For the love of-, STOP JINXING ME!" I yell.

Just as I say that… I sense a very large KI heading in my direction. "Holy… What am I feeling right now?" I ask.

Goku and Jeice stop fighting as well. Goku looks up into the sky to question this. "I don't know. It doesn't feel like Krillin, Gohan. Not even Vegeta… Who could it be?" He asks me.

I think of the scenario we're in. Who out of all people wants us dead? Ginyu?

"It's definitely the Captain! You're all going to be in big trouble when he shows up!" Jeice cheers. Soon enough, the source of the energy appears in view and jumps down next to Jeice.

However, nobody recognizes him. Goku immediately gets into stance. Jeice gets ready to fight him. I stand back hesitatingly… Because I know who this guy is… Trunks…

Randomly, Trunks gets down on one knee before looking back up at us. He grins before jumping out of view and coming back in... tip toeing mind you...

"The great Captain Ginyu has arrived and he's here to rescue his comrade out of this pickle!" He shouts. Goku and me just freeze in confusion.

"The hell?" Goku questions. I pause for a moment before speaking up. "Did you do a body change?" I ask.

Ginyu [In Trunk's body] stops posing and looks up at me. "What! How did you know?" He asks me. "Okay. Just asking." I stand back before sighing and charging towards him.

"AAAAH!" I throw a punch at Ginyu [In Trunk's body] who blocks the punch with ease. "Well since you're already caught up to speed." He announces, kneeing me in the chest.

I flip back before glaring at my opponent. "This body is possibly stronger than my entire group combined." He tells me. _Damn it! Why'd it have to be Trunks?_

I charge at him again. Right as I'm about to punch him though, I get down and aim to trip his legs. **"BAM!"** I'm kicked into the air.

"Okay. I'm already annoyed!" I say. "You know what I'm sick of?" Ginyu [In Trunk's body] frowns at me.

I look up, confused. "What?" I ask.

He immediately turns around to Jeice. "My comrades when they don't do their special fighting pose before battle!" He angrily yells at Jeice. I gaze. "Really..." I nod.

"Hey! It ain't my fault that you confused me coming in here with a new body like that!" Jeice defends himself. "Are you arguing back, Jeice?" Ginyu [In Trunks body] glares his comrade. "Oh! Sorry Captain! I'll be prepared next time!" Jeice pleads.

"You better be." He sighs, turning back to me. "Now... where were we?" He grins at me. "HERE!" Goku jumps in a punches Ginyu across the face and into the ground.

Ginyu [In Trunks body] rebounds himself off of the ground and into the air. He gives a cold stare at Goku before returning to his grin. "You seem promising." Ginyu nods.

"You too. I'm actually feeling excited!" Goku jumps into the air and the two start battling it out. "Fine then Goku... I'll take the red one." I turn around to my opponent... Jeice.

"Wait! I wasn't ready!" He shouts. "Too late!" I charge at him

 **To Be Continued... (Please play Roundabout by Yes here...)**

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 764**

"When will that kid learn that that meme is old news now..." The old man shakes his head. "I know right. I've told him that a million times." I shake my head.

As that happens. Someones enters the Time Nest. Me and the old man both turn around to look over to see who it was.

"Sorry to intrude Kaioshin of Time... It's me... M-Mutia." Mutia comes through. "Oh. You again." I gaze in confusion. _What could she need?_

"You see. I... I, uh... I'm here to apologize for what me and Tact did the other da,-" She begins. "Oh don't worry about that." I wave it off.

"Huh? Wh-why?" She asks. I look up at her and smile. "It was all in the past." I remind her.

"Yeah, but still. I insulted you; the Supreme Kai of Time." She reminds me. "Yeah? So?" I roll my eyes. "Okay then... well if that's it then I guess I should get goi-," She turns around to leave before the Elder Kai stops her.

"Wait! I have to take note of something!" He shouts. "Huh?" Both me and Mutia both ask in unison. He walks up to Mutia (Who stands taller than both of us. Even Alpha in fact. She's pretty tall) and checks her GI.

"Just like I thought." He nods. "Thought what?" She asks. He smiles at her.

"You're from the Baku clan am I right?" He asks. "Uh... Yeah actually. I think. I heard Tact mentioning it to Alpha once and Tact also told me I was from it as well." She admits.

"Something else I noticed. When you walked out the other day... why do you think Tact walked out?" The Old man asks her. "... Because he was jealous of Alpha?" She thinks.

"What about you?" He asks. "Because you wouldn't let me go in and protect him..." She sighs. The old man walks back to the Time Scroll and closes his eyes.

"I hate to admit this but you and Alpha both have a type of potential... Tact does not..." He sighs. "What? What do you mean? Why does it even matter?" She asks.

"You see. Tact hated the idea of being outclassed. You hated the idea of loosing your friend. If that's true, that gives you and Alpha huge advantages. The fact that you care about others and not just yourself." He explains.

"Oh god, not this cliche again!" I shout before instantly falling to the ground. "Is Rena's ghost still haunting this place?" Mutia asks. "We think..." Old Kai admits.

"But anyways. What do you mean potential?" Mutia asks. After a brief pause... Old Kai speaks up.

"Would you like us to train you?"

* * *

 **Ginyu has stolen Trunk's body somehow! How will Alpha be able to fix this? Will Goku and the rest be able to fix the past, or will this be the first victory for Towa and Mira since Zero. What will happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball** **α** **lpha!**

* * *

 ** _ED theme - Blue Velvet (DBGT)_**

* * *

 _So I guess I'm seriously the only person doing Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2... Great... just flippin great..._

A funny thing with that ending is that I've been trying to hype up Mutia a lot more because of a hollow realization... She's apart of the Baku clan. Rena and Alpha both share their origins with it so it'd be best to have a lot of backstory ready...

 _Anyhow. One of the reasons I've been gone as of recent is because of school activity. Orchestra has been on my mind the most since I've been trying to keep up with other students (I'm the only one practicing my instrument at home and I'm still 7th chair! My goodness!) and stuff but also I haven't been really focused on Dragon Ball Alpha._

 _So uh... the guy who had been asking for reviews left so I got someone you may know to do it for you..._

 **Kyo: Hey guys! It's Kyo from Dragon Ball Zero and I'm telling you to review this awesome story!**

 _You aren't helping..._

Name01 - I'm going to keep trying and experimenting with 3rd person to see if I get any better with it. Maybe I can implement it later on.


	19. Trunks' mistake? Body snatcher, Ginyu!

_**Kyo: The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Kai and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toryama. Please support the offical franchise. Also, where the mess have you been AlphaZero21?**_

Uh...

 _ **Kyo: We went how long exactly?**_

My computer broke, I lost motivation once getting it back, I continued writing Hunger Games fanfictions due to some interest in one of my older ones and

 _ **Kyo: Sorry AlphaZero21, I don't speak excuse. Please speak English.**_

Hope you die off at some point in the series!

 _ **Kyo: Oh really now? They'll just revive me with the Dragon Balls**_

Oh. Actually that's a good point...

* * *

 **Last time on Dragon Ball** **αlpha-Xenoverse...**

 **Goku finally showed up and made a fool out of the Ginyu Force. Alpha also helped out and together, they kicked major ass. However, right as the two were gaining the upper hand, Trunks arrived.**

Actually no. It wasn't Trunks at all in fact. It was Ginyu who had stolen Trunk' body. Does this signal the turning point in the battle? Or does it mean nothing to Goku and Alpha? Find out, NOW!

* * *

OP ~ Crossing Fields (Sword Art Online)

* * *

 **Trunks' mistake? The body snatcher, Captain Ginyu!**

* * *

 **Planet Namek ~ Age 762**

I immediately go and punch Jeice across the face. He glides across the ground and into a wall. He slams against the rock and his head violently jolts upwards. He gives me a chilling glare which I counter with a grin.

"Can't keep up?" I ask. "YAAA!" He shoots a KI blast at me. I jump over it as if it was just a baseball aimed for my head. However, when Jeice jumps into the air and punches me into the ground.

I hit the ground before pushing myself back up. Getting to my feet, I look back and wait to see what Jeice does next. However, he does nothing and instead opts for watching my movements. _How original. I think I can take him out if I juke him._

I begin charging up at him. "THINK FAST!" I shout before becoming an afterimage. Jeice steps back in shock before looking around. "Grh. Dirty monkey. Playing tricks..." He searches.

"You know what the phrase think fast means right?" I appear behind and tap his shoulder. He turns around and his eyes widen with horror. I promptly punch him in the gut which knocks him into the ground.

"Man... that was shorter than I thought it would be..." I say to myself, looking back up at the fight between Ginyu [Who stole Trunks' body] and Goku. Somehow, Goku is on the same level as Ginyu.

I go to charge into the air and begin helping him out. As I race through the air, I notice a very faint power slowly heading into our area. I turn around and notice some purple guy heading in our direction.

"Ginyu? Wait? TRUNK!?" I shout. However, I get a quick punch across the cheek that sends me back to the ground. As I go and look up into the air, I open my eyes and look to see what hit me.

Suddenly, Ginyu [In Trunks' body] appears right in front of me. "I think you should stay out real quick." He laughs evily. "Oh really now!" I jump back up and lunge for him. However, right as I do that, he vanishes into thin air.

"Okay I'm pissed off today so I wouldn't recommend playing magic tricks with me!" I grit my teeth. "Abracadabra!" He kicks me in the back, knocking me across the grass.

I grip the ground and push myself towards Ginyu. "Take this! Fist of the Baku Clan!" I throw a punch directly at him. Ginyu [In Trunk's body] swiftly dodges it. I look up at him and glare. "Stop that!" I shout.

"Try me." He grins. I begin throwing all of the attacks I have at him (Which he dodges to my annoyance). "Come on! I thought a bunch of pests like you could face your dignity with _some_ honor." Ginyu grins. I only give him a glare before tripping his legs.

He flips over and jumps back a bit, shocked by that surprising move. "Well that was dirty." Ginyu grins.

"Says the person who steals bodies." Someone shouts from above. Slowly but shortly, Trunks [In Ginyus body] hovers down. He seems to be slightly injured or something because he's carefully making his way to the ground.

"Oh. You again. I didn't punch deep enough. Dammit, I'll have to do it again." Ginyu [In Trunks body] sighs.

"Uh... I don't know about you but that kind of sounded dirty to me." I laugh. "That's because you're 15. Now, we're going to finish this fight." Trunks [In Ginyus body] rolls his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I got my body stolen from me by Ginyu because I was too careless..." Trunks admits. "WHAT? Trunks, how did you fall for that?!" The Supreme Kai of Time asks him. "I don't know. However, I'm gonna stay here a fight Ginyu though. Just to make it up!" He announces.

"So it seems this loser is growing some balls. Well if that's true, come at me!" Ginyu taunts.

At once, we both charge towards Ginyu and start throwing all of the attacks we have at him. However, to my surprise, even the two of us are struggling against the main Ginyu Force member.

"Come on! Just freakin stand still!" I shout, throwing a punch at his face. Ginyu blocks it before grinning. "Think fast!" He throws me into the ground. I smash into the dirt causing a bunch of dust to form all over the place. I open my eyes to see Ginyu about to jump on me.

I barely avoid contact before turning around and shooting a KI blast at him. He blocks it and heads at me. As he charges at me, I run at him as well. Before he can hit me though, I drop down and slide under his legs before promptly tripping him over.

He nearly hits the ground but he backhand springs out of the way. "Grh. That was pretty smart. I almost want you as a member of the Ginyu Force." He rubs his face.

Right before he can speak anymore though, Trunks runs in and kicks him in the back, launching him my way. "HA!" I punch Ginyu across the face and into the ground.

Both me and Trunks jump into the air and start charging KI blasts. "On three!" He shouts. "One, two, THREE!" He shouts before we begin shooting KI blasts at the body changer.

As the dust settle from our envirmental destruction, we look around. "Please tell me we didn't just kill him..." Trunks begins to panic. "Don't worry, he's gonna survive that. Hopefully." I add hopefully at the end.

"What do you mean by that? You're not the one who has had a body change!" Trunks yells. As he begins yelling, I notice Ginyu is still alive and floating ahead of us.

"Grh! Ginyu, give me back my body!" Trunks shouts. Ginyu only laughs before grinning at us. "Do you really think I'll give it to you if you just ask?" He tells him.

Trunks grits his teeth before Ginyu begins to speak up again. "Don't worry. You got a strong body... and I'll make perfect use of it." He grins.

"Is it just me or does everything that comes out of this guys mouth sound... wrong..." I scratch my head. "Alpha, not now!" Trunks shouts, charging at Ginyu.

As Trunks and Ginyu begin going at it, Goku rolls up to us. "He doesn't look very nice, but he's here to help. Well... whatever, let's take care of these guys." Goku admits.

 _I think that Goku was supposed to meet original Ginyu before the body change... oh great so everything is out of order! Fudge! How do we fix this..._

"Hey. I think we should go a little easy on the guy with the purple cut. You know, the one who just arrived." I tell Goku.

"You want to let him go? Why? Are you friends or something?" Goku asks me. I sorta laugh and scratch my head. "Uh... not exactly. Man this is awkward..." I lament.

I turn back around as the fight between Ginyu and Trunks escalates.

They seem to be going back and forth with Ginyu clearly having the upper hand. "Then lets go!" Goku charges at Ginyu. Ginyu turns around into a full swing from Goku.

I charge in next and punch him across the face, launching Ginyu into the ground. The three of us all start charging towards Ginyu who is seriously having trouble facing of against all three of us at once.

Ginyu begins attempting to block all of our attacks but he begins failing once his stamina starts to fail. I run in and knee him in the chest giving an opening to the others.

Goku gives a swing punch across Ginyus face before Trunks uppercuts Ginyu into the air. I jump into the air and begin throwing a barrage of punches at the final Ginyu Force member.

"HA!" I shout as I elbow the bastard in the nose. He goes flying back into a hilltop which I teleport to.

"Trunks!" I turn to Trunks, who is flying towards us. He runs in and punches Ginyu in the stomach. Goku then appears in the air. "Guys! Move!" He shouts, charging a Kamehameha.

We jump out of the way as Goku blasts Ginyu with it. Ginyu barely manages to get out of the way before me and Trunks prepare to batter him some more. Trunks swiftly kicks Ginyu across the head, sending him into the ground.

"Darn it. I'm pretty sure this body was better than the others." Ginyu rubs his mouth, getting back up. "I think I understand your dilemma actually." I turn to him.

He looks up. "Trunk's body may be strong, but you aren't used to his speed. And I'm confident that by this point, you never are." I explain.

"What?!" Ginyu stands up, confused. "Also, my power isn't something anyone can just tap into. I'd recommend giving my body back to its rightful owner, NOW!" Trunks shouts.

Ginyu just glares at Trunks. It's unclear weather he's thinking of switching bodies now or if he's just planning on something. "Besides that, we've battered you badly. You aren't going to be able access this guys power." I explain as Goku drops in next to us. Ginyu finally decides.

"CHANGE NOW!" He shouts, preparing to change bodies. However, right as he shouts that, he turns his head to Goku who is currently unsuspecting.

"Goku!" I shout. However, before Ginyu can switch bodies with him, Trunks jumps in the way of the blast...

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 852**

"So are you saying you'll actually let me go back in time and help Alpha fight those guys?" I ask The Kaioshin of Time. She responds with a nod. "Actually, you will only be doing that when your friend is in very large danger." She explains.

"Well... I guess since it is a dangerous job." She admits. "Also, don't tell Tact about the training." The Elder Kai orders. "W-what? Why? I'm pretty sure he'd be interested and he is apart of our three man gang." I blurt.

"If we let him join you, his ego may blind him and he'll end up getting himself killed in the midst of battle. You don't want that, do you?" He questions me. I open my mouth to respond only to realize that their isn't any response to that.

Tact has been forgetting about me recently and I've started to wonder if we rushed into this relationship too quickly. Even Alpha admitted being together would ruin their three people group. It thankfully didn't do much damage but I wonder if he's been jealous of Alphas rise to fame.

Maybe he has a point. After a bit of silence, I bow. "Yes sir." I nod.

"Good. At least some of this generation understands me." He sighs. "Whatever. Wait? I almost forgot about the mission!" Time Kai jumps up and rushes to the scroll. It's all white currently... however, the blinding white light seems to dissipate...

* * *

 **Planet Name ~ Age 762**

After a blinding flash of light finally stops hurting my eyes, I open them to see that Trunks and Ginyu have both returned to their original forms. "Darn it. It was such a good plan." Ginyu grits his teeth

"Thank goodness. I wasn't really to thrilled about my boss being a purple guy in some stupid clothing." I smile over at Trunks who breaths a sigh of relief. Goku scratches his head. "Wait? I'm confused, what just happened?" Goku asks.

"I'll show you!" We all hear a random voice. Before any of us can react, a tanned man with a purple Armour, familiar hair style and Sayain tail shows up.

"Come on! Now's your chance!" He shouts at the injured Ginyu. I stop and immediately remind myself who I'm facing.

"Wait? BLACK!" I shout, clenching my fist before lunging at him. Before I can though, I'm blinded by a flash of light and suddenly, I'm sent back into a mountain before sliding off.

"Ow. What the mess..." I grit my teeth as I stand up. The blinding light begins to clear up before I realize what just happen. Turles just helped Ginyu.

"Thanks a lot whoever you are. Since I'm short on men I guess I could make you a proud member of the Ginyu Force." The blinding light clears up right as Goku begins to put on Ginyus scouter. Ginyu switched bodies with Goku.

"Eh. No thanks. I've got other things to do." Turles reveals. "Turles! Just when I thought this fight had wrapped up too!" Old Kai says with some bitterness in his voice. I grit my teeth. Turles turns around to me. "Hello again, kid. Looks like the tables have turned... again." He grins.

I immediately charge at him, turning my kaioken on and at X6 as well. "You're not getting away this time!" I shot, charging at him. I throw a punch at him. He blocks it with his hand and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I'm not getting away from you. Reason? You're going to be dead." He whispers into my ear before launching his knee into my stomach.

I instantly fall to the ground in pain. He kicks his foot onto my head like a stool before putting his hand out. "You should learn your place! Like the rest of you Baku trash!" He shouts, charging up a blast.

Right before he can do so however, Trunks jumps in and tackles the Trunks to the floor. As Trunks begins punching his face into the floor, I begin standing up.

I grit my teeth. "Y-You... You don't talk about my family. Just because I'm Baku doesn't mean I can't take you down!" I shout, charging my kaioken to level 7. The highest I can go as of now.

Trunks jumps out of the way when noticing my KI spike and I kick Turles off of the ground and into the air. He goes flying into the where he stops and glares. I charge at him and put all of my KI into my speed.

He nods his head at me as I charge at him. I begin throwing punches at him in a quick pace. However, he blocks them before kicking me across the face. I get knocked back slightly. I grit my teeth through the pain before retaliating with a blow to the face.

He's knocked back by the impact of the elbow. After regaining control of his air movement, he rubs his noes before looking back up at me. "You've gotten better. Of course, you are Baku after all and I'd expect no less." He grins at me again. I'm really starting to hate Goku's face looking at this guy.

But anyways, the bigger question I have is how does this bastard know who I come from. "How do you even know about the Baku Clan. I've been really quiet about them and besides that, I have no real defining traits from them." I tell him.

Trunks pops in at that moment. "It's definitely Towa and Mira at work. Just like with Zero, they must have researched you." Trunks theorizes. "Hm. Seems the Time Patrol does their homework." Turles spits on the ground before jumping at us.

He kicks at me and Trunks but we swiftly avoid it. That is before he punches me in the back, knocking me down. Trunks comes crashing down next to us not too long after.

"Darn. I didn't think he'd be this strong this time." I get to my feet and glare up. He jumps down behind me. "Reminder... you should always be on your toes, kid." He whispers in my ear again. I jump away before shooting KI blasts at him.

"Alright then, you be on your toes!" I shoot blast after blast at him. He takes to the air, which was apart of the plan of course. As he jumps up, I charge at him.

"Alright, just this real quick..." I swallow saliva before tuning my Kaioken to level 8. Higher than my level cap as of current times _. I'm planning on using it for quick blows like this. Alright then..._

"NANI?!" Turles shouts as I power up quickly. I punch him across the face so hard that it knocks off his scouter. Then I pull my fist back. _Stronger punch anyone?_ I uppercut the Sayain in the chin, knocking him into the air. He goes flying into the air as I watch. "Damn. That stung a bit." I power down to 6 to recover a bit as I shake my hands.

" _That was a little dangerous wasn't it?_ " The Kaioshin of Time sighs as I power down. "Yeah, I know. I just thought it wouldn't hurt though." I respond.

"Well. Guess I underestimated your capabilities Alpha. That was pretty strong." Trunks pops up. "Thanks Trunks, sir." I nod.

" _Took the words right out of my mouth Trunks_." Mutia admits, suddenly speaking through my mic. "Uh, wait? Mutia?" I question.

"Y _eah, had to show up and apologize. Anyways, I can't believe how well you're doing right now. Don't die yet. Me and Tact need you."_ She says _._ Her voice fades slightly at the last line though.

I breath inwards. "I'll take these guys down. With Trunks and Goku behind us, we can't lose." I tell them. "Don't jinx us!" Trunks comments. I roll my eyes right as Turles begins to get back up.

"I'm done playing these stupid games." Turles announces before charging at us. We ready ourselves for his next move. However, before we can even prepare, Trunks is punched in the back and knocked into Turles. Before I can even do anything in response, I'm punched across the face by Ginyu [In Gokus body]

I slide across the ground like a ragdoll before being kicked into the air. I gain control of my movement in the air again before stopping. "I wanted to punish both of you for making me lose my other body like that. Now, you die by my hands!" Ginyu shouts before charging at me. Before he can hit me though, Goku [In Ginyus body] kicks him across the face.

"When Chi Chi sees me like this. She's going to be pissed." He says in a very angry tone. "Sad for you. I'm killing these twerps right now." Ginyu spits onto the ground.

"Not... Not on my watch!" Goku shouts, bolting into Ginyu and knocking him into the floor. I stand in shock as I watch the 4 of them beat the ever living shite out of each other at once.

 _I don't think I can keep up with this mess..._

I revert back to my base form before heading towards the battle between Ginyu and Goku which is still raging on. I strike Ginyu in the skull before he has the chance to attack Goku again.

He's pushed back by the hit. Taking advantage, I rush in with a barrage of attacks. "I'm seriously getting sick of you!" I shout, jabbing him in the stomach with my elbow before jumping up and kicking him.

However, he evades my kick and punches me in the nose. I fall back in pain, but not before I jump in with a kick to his face. He shakes it off and goes for my face. I dodge the attack and go for the face as he did. However, he dodges it again... before tripping me forwards.

"WHOA!" I shout, nearly falling on my face. I slide myself around and promptly punch him in the jaw. Goku finally comes back in to aid me and together, we both begin to give him a hell of a time with our attacks.

As we continue pelting Ginyu with our barrage of attacks on him, we start pushing him back. At once, both me and Goku both punch him in the face before backing up.

"Kamehameha!" "Masenko!" At once, we both unleash our greatest attacks on him (And at point blank mind you). All at once, Ginyu is probably a scrap of heap right now...

Before the dust clear, I land on my back and breath in heavily. "Well that was fun..." I laugh while breathing in. "I still didn't get my body back..." Goku complains.

"Maybe we can get them back with the Dragon Bal-, OH SHITE!" I notice Ginyu jumping up into the air. "CHANGE NOW!" Ginyu shouts right above me, shooting the purple blast at me.

 _Out of all times..._ A bright white flash of light bursts around my vision and I am temporarily blinded. When my vision finally clears, I'm still on the ground (Though breathing heavily) and Ginyu is up in the air... but he's actually Ginyu this time.

"*Huff* *Puff* How the... Why did you..." Ginyu gasps for air. Goku laughs.

"Finally, it's all back to normal." He laughs as he falls to the ground. Ginyu scowls at Goku before turning to me [As I'm getting up].

"Damnit! I'm not going out like this! CHANGE NOW!" He shoots the beam once more. Before I can attempt to avoid it though, a frog is thrown in my direction.

After the blinding light stops again, I see that Goku threw the frog at Ginyu and they've switched bodies. Frog Ginyu begins to hop away as the actual Ginyu body... also hops away.

 _I've seen some serious shit in my life but... wow._ I breath in before giving a smile. "Good job Goku." I smile. He gives a smile too, but he's too beat up to actually help us out.

 _And then theirs that guy..._ I turn my attention to Turles before charging my KI back to Kaioken X6. _I'll take you down just like I do the rest!_

* * *

I run in and bash Turles across the face. "Augh! You again!" He shouts, jumping off of a battered up Trunks. "And now you show up?" Trunks rubs his face before descending to the ground.

"I think I got this one Trunks. For now, please sit out and recover." I tell him, throwing him an energy capsule. He catches it and nods at me. "I want to see what you can do, Alpha. I'll enter if you start getting beat."

For some reason, a smile forms on my face when I look at Trunks. _For the first time, I feel self confidence_... I better live up to everyone.

"Kaioken Times Seven!" I shout, blasting myself to my limit once again. Pain builds up throughout me, but I ignore it. Shouldn't I ignore pain all the time either way?

Turles and me both charge at each other at once. At once, we both throw punches at each other. However, I duck under his before using my other hand to uppercut him.

"Reminder." I clench my other fist and punch him across the face. "I'm from the Baku clan!" I shout before throwing all of the punches and kicks I have at him at once. He struggles to dodge them [Worn out due to fighting with Trunks] but he still manages to hold onto... at least before I kicked him in the stomach.

"NOW STAND DOWN!" I shout, elbowing him in the stomach before pulling back. I move my hands in a swift motion before placing them in front of me. "BURNING ATTACK!" I roar, blasting him with Trunk's attack.

It hits him head on, sending him into a lake far off. An explosion appears not to far away. I spit on the ground. His KI lowers, leading me to believe that I have knocked him out.

"I think that's it for now." I turn to Trunks. "Good." He nods as we slowly start to get taken forward in time...

* * *

 **Conton City ~ Age 852**

"Given everything we know now, we can be sure that Turles and Slug are definitely working with Towa and Mira." Kaioshin of Time tells us. Mutia breaths in. "Question? Who are those two again?" She asks.

"Yeah. Even I'm confused." I scratch my head. "I thought I already told you both? Well, we've already defeated her once before but her scientific abilities are absolutely frighting." She laments.

"We also faced Mira in the past, and he's no ordinary fighter." Trunks explains. "Yeah. I remember me, Zero and Trunks all fought against him at once and could only hurt him together." Kyo mentions.

"This doesn't sound good." The Elder Kai admits. The Supreme Kai of Time faces Kyo and Trunks. "He's been fully revived with a massive amount of energy and is more powerful than ever before." She tells us. I feel a chill run up and down my spine. _He was a tough opponent before... now he's even worse?_

"We can't allow any mistakes, right Trunks?" She turns to Trunks who embarrassingly smiles. "Right. I'll have to do better next time." He bows.

"But knowing Trunks..." Kyo grins at everyone before we all burst into laughter. "Anyhow, you fell into that trap Towa left for you. It's a little embarrassing for you to say the least." Kyo admits.

"I'm more than just ashamed. I feel angered at myself. I should have seen that coming..." Trunks says. "Yeah yeah, this isn't a sob story Trunks, get on with it!" Mutia slaps him on the back.

"Well he should be ashamed! History was almost ruined behind possible repair!" The Supreme Kai of Time shouts at him. She turns to me and Mutia.

"Towa's brains and Mira's brawns are no laughing matter. You need to be careful Alpha." She tells me. She then turns to Mutia. "You should be on your guard. Tact as well. One time, we requested someone elses help and that person was killed by the Towa. If she targets you, keep your guard." The Supreme Kai of Time explains to Mutia.

"I will be ready." She bows. "Wait? You're going to be helping me out on these missions?" I ask her. "Yeah. But only in times of very large danger. I'll be training with these two while I'm at it." She explains to me.

"Oh. Really now. What about Tact?" I ask. "We... we aren't so sure about the guy..." Old Kai shakes his head. "You're afraid his ego might be the end of him, huh." Mutia comments.

Elder Kai looks over at her before lowering his head to the ground. "He isn't a very good choice personality wise..." He states.

"The two of us will go after Towa. You need to stay here and watch over history." Trunks tells me. "Good luck. You'll fill in Zero's roll just fine." Kyo nods to me.

I smile. "I'll do my best." I nod. Old Kai gets back up again and thinks before turning around. "I suppose Turles will show up again." He admits.

"We'll defeat him next time. For sure." I nod. "Some self confidence I see?" Mutia flashes a grin over at me. "Oh... I guess." I shrug.

"Don't lie. You got this." She smiles. Without any other way to respond, I smile back at her.

And for the first time... I feel a little jealous of Tact...

* * *

 **With Goku, Trunks and Alpha having defeated the Ginyu Force, what challenges lie ahead and what will the fate of the group of 6 be? Also, what do Towa and Mira have in store for their next round? Find out in the next exciting chapter, of Dragon Ball Alpha!**

* * *

 _Ending Theme -_ An Evil Angel, A Righteous Demon (Dragon Ball Super)

 **0:00 - 0:05 (As the sun sets on Conton City, the camera zooms out to reveal Alpha sitting and watching the sun set.)**

 **0:06 - 0:012 (As he continues watching the sun set, the camera shows his face. He has a neutral look on his face as he watches)**

 **0:13 - 0:21 (He closes his eyes as the sun continues before standing up at 0:18)**

 **0:22 - 0:27 (After opening his eyes smiling and looking up at the red-ish sky, he jumps into the air and flies off)**

 **0:28 - 0:34** **(The scene changes. From a far away angle, we watch Alpha fly through the sky of Conton City. The camera then shows the smile on his face turn into a grin)**

 **0:34 - 0:42 (Mutia and Trunks jump up and join Alpha. The camera changes to in front of Alpha as he turns around and gives a smile to his friends who greet him)**

 **0:43 - 0:50 (The three descend down to the Shenron summoning section of Conton City where they sit and watch the sunset together. Kaioshin of Time runs up and watches with them and so does Elder Kai, Kyo and Tact)**

 **0:50 - 0:59 (As the group watches the sunset, the camera switches angles and is behind the group as they all sit down and watch the sunset together as friends. As the song fades, the color of the scene turns to black and white before the theme ends)**

* * *

 _YOLO! I'M BACK! Yeah... I had some reasons for being gone. First, my computer broke early into the month around the same time I got Breath of the Wild. Also, I lost Pokemon Moon and I've been pissed off about that cause that was one of my favorite games. Uh... then I kind of lost the motivation to continue the story. Hell, I even brought back to motivation to continue my Hunger Games works (Which are less popular btw) so..._

 _I dragged myself back to today to continue work on this story and try and get as far as my brain could go... and then I couldn't stop writing._

 _This is currently my longest chapter btw... 5,411 words._

 ** _Kyo: 2nd only to the finale of Dragon Ball Zero_**

 _Oh really now? Oh... Well now I think I gotta keep writing so I can make this one longer than that!_

 _ **Kyo: Oh please don't... Oh, you guys should review. Sorry that AlphaZero21 keeps nagging about it but it might make him continue.**_

 _I kind of want to see something show up one day... I'm bored writing this series. Though, thanks for over 2K reads._

 ** _Kyo: Didn't DBZero have 13K?_**

 _Yeah... my other stories tend to get around the 100-200 reads mark_

 ** _Kyo: Ah..._**

 _Well, I'll see you all later and goodnight!_

 ** _Kyo: Peace!_**


	20. Don't underestimate us! Turles and slug

_I'm back bitches! Also, this series now has a TV Tropes page :D!_

 **Kyo: Too bad you can't link it...**

 _I don't really know who to blame but still, it exists._

* * *

 **Previously on Dragon Ball Alpha...**

 **In a somewhat anti-climactic showdown, Alpha and Trunks managed to take down Captain Ginyu with the help of Goku. Alpha managed to quickly give himself a very large edge against Turles who was forced to retreat. Now with that out of the way, what will happen next? Find out, now!**

* * *

 ** _Don't underestimate us! Turles and Slug attack!_**

* * *

 **Orange Star High School - Age 852**

I curiously look down at my phone. No texts from Tact. A few from Mutia. Still none from Tact. I look up and down between my phone and my paper during study hall as time seems to begin ticking.

Recently, Tact has been starting to seem to ignore me... And I can't give an exact reason why. The last time we really had a conversation was before we went to go facee Frieza's forces when they attacked Conton City weeks ago. Mutia is on the other side of the classroom, asleep. I'm busy on this side of the room looking between a book and my phone still.

 _What's up with my friends recently? It feels like everyone has been drifting apart._

Though Mutia has been recently asking if anything is happening in our time patrol group, Tact has just stayed silent. The others who used to bully me just ignore me all together outside of training and I... I really don't feel like I was cut out for this type of fighting really.

I've been having nightmares recently. Nightmares of losing my friends, Tact, Mutia, Trunks, everyone. They've been happening ever since testing ended and I haven't had any real important things to pick up from school so I guess they couldn't have come at a better time.

As I lay my head down on my desk, awaiting the end of the 7th period bell, I get a notification. Though it isn't from Mutia this time, it's from The Supreme Kai of Time. I get up from my desk and begin to walk out of the door.

"Where are you going, Alpha?" The teacher asks. I show her my phone and she nods before I leave. "You know. Why did it have to be me? Why do I have to be the bastard that has to help everyone? Cause I have no parents so they have nobody that can complain to them about their child being killing in action? Smartasses." I say as I walk through the hallway, opening a capsule.

When I walk outside, I immediately drop it to the ground which reveals a silver hoverboard. I sigh as I jump on it and stride through the city on it. "If there's any way you can... can you forgive me, Tact?" I repeat to myself, wishing that Tact would actually listen.

I miss everything. They days before I was the one known as "the one" and the days where I just sat with my friends and planned things out. I was invisible in a way, just people knew I was there. Those were better to me. I felt a lot happier.

As I continue my grumbling, I find myself at the stairs going towards the Time Gate. I breathe in. I should stop being a bitch right now. Though I yern for things to be the way they used to be, when I felt like a 15 year old who observed the world and enjoyed it without having to be involved, I have to accept my future as that.

 _Though maybe I can collect that Dragon Balls..._

As I stuff my hoverboard back into my capsule before quickly running up the stairs, I can't keep my mind off the older days. _Alpha, stop bitching. Get over it. You are 15, going on 16! Be a man for once!_

I shake my head as I keep going back and forth, though I'm still doing this by the time I get inside the Time Nest...

"Uh... Alpha, you alright?" The Supreme Kai of Time asks me before jumping up and slapping me across the head. "OW! I mean, yes ma'am. Just having anxiety." I nod.

"Oh don't worr-, actually you may need to be. You're going against Frieza." The Old Kai stops himself and explains. My eyes widen.

"Frieza? You mean... THE Frieza?" I question. "Who else is named Frieza in this side of the world?" The Elder Kai sarcastically remarks. "Fangirls." I joke. I'm slapped across the head by the Supreme Kai of Time before I'm handed the scroll.

"Towa, she's giving him aid for some reason." The Supreme Kai of Time admits. "Yeah, I know. Being a Sayain an all." I look at the scroll, closing my eyes.

"Matter of fact, we have a question for you, Alpha." The Elder Kai speaks up. However, before he can even ask, I'm thrown through time once more.

 _I have a question for you though... Why can't things be the way they used to be?_

* * *

 **Planet Namek ~ Age 762**

I suddenly appear on Planet Namek once more. "Huh? Where the hell did this one come from?" Someone asks as I open my eyes. _Freiza..._

"Hey! Pay attention to our fight." A namekian says, glaring over at Frieza. Frieza only laughs. "Fight? Can you even call it that? You know, I'll just... fight with one hand... just to make it even for you two." Frieza taunts.

"Straight to the point huh?" I get into stance before charging towards Frieza with all I got. Frieza only grins before quickly dodging my attack. Nail comes in right after me and throws his best attack at Frieza to literally no avail.

"... I'm actually shocked by how weak you two are..." Frieza jokes. I grit my teeth before turning around to attack him again. However, Frieza swiftly ducks under my attack before punching me in the chest, launching me into the air.

"WHOOA!" I shout as I fly up into the air. Frieza grins as he begins flying at me. _Damn. This guys worse than I thought? And he's only toying with me?_

I manage to gain air control once more and begin throwing KI blasts at Frieza. He blocks all of them with only one hand before uppercutting me. I'm launched into the air again where I begin charging my Kaioken.

"Kaioken!" I shout, bringing back my red aurora. "Oh... interesting." Frieza says. I charge down towards, getting ready to attack. I throw a punch at him, however, he swiftly avoids it again.

He flashes an evil grin at me before elbowing me in the chest, knocking the wind straight out of my gut. I cough, before falling to the ground. "Ah... you realize you could have avoided this pain if you just told me the password to the Dragon Balls." Frieza turns to the Namekian on the ground. He only grits his teeth.

" _I can't say I agree with them for using the Dragon Balls at a time like this..._ " The Elder Kai mutters. " _Why are you grumbling? It's already an established part of history._ " Kaioshin of Time sighs.

I begin getting to my feet, grasping my chest. "Guys, can we not?" I ask. They both respond with a fine before I set my sights back onto Frieza. The Namekian begins charging to Frieza, however his level is clearly below Frieza. _He is not going to survive this..._

I get back to my feet and begin charging my KI back up again. "Kaioken X4." I say to myself, boosting my level once more. I rush to the Namekians aid and begin attacking Frieza with all I've got.

However, he is clearly dodging and blocking all of our attacks (And he can block with one freakin hand!). "CAN I JUST HIT YOU ONCE!" I shout, trying my hardest to take down Frieza. He laughs.

"This is your last warning. Tell me how to use the Dragon Balls." He orders us. I turn to the Namekian. He glares... before laughing.

Frieza gives him an annoyed look... before he vanishes?

 **"BAM!"** I'm blown back by shockwave. I turn around and see Frieza's fist going straight into the Namekians stomach. "HOLY! How did he..." I lick my lips. The Namekian falls to the ground... before he begins laughing.

"Now tell me? How. Do. I. USE THEM!" Frieza shouts, standing atop the Namekian who continues laughing. "Even if I did tell you... it's be too late." He laughs.

Frieza stops. "What?" He questions the Namek. He continues laughing. "Dende will soon reunite with the earthlings... and give them the code. Soon, they'll summon our dragon." He spills the beans.

Frieza turns to me before his eyes go suddenly red. "YOU WORMS! THIS WAS ALL A DIVERSION?!" He shouts. I begin laughing. "Plot twist, bitch." I joke. Frieza begins to charge his energy rapidly (To fly off)... but not before landing a blow directly on my face.

 **"WHAM!"** "AAH! MY FACE!" I shout as I fall to the ground.

Frieza quickly blasts off, leaving behind a trail of dirt and dust. As I lay on the ground, hurt, Elder Kai begins to contact me. " _Hm. So it seems you quickly pulled everything together quite nicely. Now to find Turles and Slug..._ " Elder Kai cheers.

However, the Supreme Kai of Time sounds panicked... and it doesn't take long for her to explain why...

" _Hold on! Turles and Slug... they have the Dragon Balls!_ " She shouts. My face goes pale. _Are you kidding me?_

" _Wait? They have them? You'll never make it to them in time! Wh-What should we do?_ " Elder Kai asks.

" _Uh... Maybe you should come back first. So we can think._ " She chimes in again.

" _We don't have time for that! It's an emergency_!" Elder Kai yells at her.

" _That's why we need to think! Dumbass!_ " Time Kai slaps Elder Kai across the head.

Soon enough... Everything begins to go white as I begin drifting forward in time...

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 852**

As I find myself back in the future once more, I breath in. "Holy. That was extreme, I'll admit." I laugh. "Welcome back." The Time Kai waves. Elder Kai begins to get angry before yelling at us.

"Th-There's little time as there is. Why call our agent back here?" He yells. The Supreme Kai of Time only rolls her eyes before digging into her back pocket to reveal... another scroll.

"Here you go. Off to work again for you." She smiles. I fall back. "Okay, that was actually pretty clever." I admit, getting back to my feet. She grins. "I also called in Mutia. She should be here any time now..." She checks her watch.

Suddenly, Mutia bursts through the doors like a mad man. "Alright! I heard about everything, where's the mission!" She asks, looking around. She turns to me. "Oh, hey Alpha. Seems you're back." She smiles. I give her a smile back.

"Anyways, you need to go further back in time in order to fix our earlier mistake." Time Kai explains. Elder Kai stands aside and folds his arms. "How come I didn't think of that sooner?" He asks.

"Maybe it's because you bitch before you think." I snort. I'm promptly slapped across the head for that one. "Anyways, good luck you two. Since this is Mutia's first mission, watch her carefully Alpha." Time Kai orders me. I nod.

Mutia grabs onto my shoulder as I focus my KI on the scroll before we both swiftly vanish. As we begin to move through time, Mutia begins looking around. "So this is how it feels. Traveling through time and all..." She says.

"Wait until we get we get to the action. Namek is pretty breathtaking the first time." I admit. Though no looking at it, I find the place repetitive looking. Mutia gives a nod before we eventually appear in the past once more.

* * *

 **Planet Namek ~ Age 762**

We appear on a hill, far above Turles, Slug and the Dragon Balls. They both give smug grins at the heroes who watch over in horror. Turles gives a grin as he stands over the Dragon Balls.

"How I've longed for this moment for so long." He grins. Mutia glares as we watch down from the hill. "So that's the bastard named Turles." She grits her teeth. I nod.

"In but a very short time, the Dragon Balls will grant me eternal life. If I eat enough fruit from the Tree of Might, even Frieza and Mira with all their power won't be able to stop me." He laughs. I glare.

I can't wait to take him down. Alongside Mutia, this might be interesting. Turles raises his right hand and clenches it into a fist. "I will utterly destroy Kakarot, and the entire world will kneel before me." He says.

Mutia turns to our right as she notices a power source heading in our direction. Suddenly, Slug appears right behind Turles. "The Dragon Balls belong to me Turles!" Slug yells over to his comrade.

Turles gives him a smug grin. "Our goals are the same." Slug angrily goes to Turles. "The universe is mine to rule. You have no place in it." He says. Mutia looks up to me.

"I think we should interfere now." She begins climbing down the cliff side. I jump off the cliff side quickly, dropping right into front of Turles and slug.

Turles and Slug turn to me, noticing the fact that I'm still around. "You again? This is starting to annoy me." Slug glares at me. Turles looks over at the cliff, noticing that Mutia is making her way down the cliff.

"How about a temporary truce?" Turles asks Slug. Slug nods. "First things first eh. Well I guess I'd have to agree with that." Slug sighs. He turns to me. "We'll make you regret interfering in our business." He yells.

Right then, they both pull out fruit from the tree of might. Mutia comes running up from behind me. "What the hell are they doing?" She asks as they take bites out of the fruit.

"They're powering up using fruit from the tree of might." I explain. The two immediately power up in front of us. "What do we do?" Mutia asks. "Kaioken." I say, charging my Kaioken to time 6.

"Obviously, that's only step one though." She says, jumping to Kaioken times 11. Since she's the one who taught me the ability, she's already above me in terms of leveling.

"I'll take on Slug. You should take on Black." She tells me. Turles grits his teeth at us. "The names Turles, dumbass." He grits his teeth. I turn over and give a look of concern to Mutia.

"Watch out. He's tough." I tell her. "That's what I've been training for." She smiles before charging directly at our foe. Slug jumps straight into the air where Mutia follows.

Turles grins. "I guess it's time we battle again." He says, charging at me. He throws a punch at me, which I dodge before punching him in the gut. He coughs before jumping back.

He charges back at me before punching me across the face and into the ground. I rebound myself off the ground, doing a backflip before jumping onto a hill which I use as a launch pad to throw myself into him.

He dodges my first attack though, jumping straight into the air. I miss him, but I look up into the air to see him dropping back down on me. He tries to kick me across the head but I dodge the swing before punching him in the chest, launching him into the air.

I follow suite, jumping into the air where I deliver an uppercut. I then proceed to kick him across the head, knocking him into the ground.

"Man. What happened to all that bravado from last time." I ask. He gets up, grinning. "I'm only just warming up." He tells me.

"Then quit it before I kill you now." I tell him. He grins again before he laughs. "I can't help but underestimate you Baku trash. Not only is your race full nearly extincted, but you even flooded into other races. Take that girl for an example." He points over to Mutia. I look over at her.

"Uh... explain what you mean?" I ask. He rolls his eyes but brings back his grin. "You realize she's also apart of the Baku clan even though she's a human." He tells me.

I stop for a second. I have to think about what he says for a second before it hits me. "Wait? Are... are you telling me we're both..." I begin before he cuts me off.

"Of course. You're both one of the same. And considering that, you should watch her more closely... you don't want her to fall in battle do you?" He gives another smug grin.

 _I may need to keep out for her... If she dies..._

* * *

 **With Mutia joining the fray, the battle against Towa and Mira's two warriors (Turles and Slug) continues. What do Turles and Slug have planned against Mutia, will Alpha be able to sense it?**

 **Will Alpha and Mutia be able to beat their opponents and fix the past? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha!**

* * *

Ending theme -

* * *

 _I am so sorry it took me so long to get this out. I really lost interest in this series due to the lack of reviews and I was also working heavily on my Hunger Games stories. I want to continue this series though and I'll stop at nothing to do it. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. See you next chapter. Oh yeah it is true though. Both Dragon Ball Zero and Dragon Ball Alpha both have TV Tropes pages._


	21. The Battle Continues! True Power erupts!

_You know... I'm going to have my computer taken at the end of this month, so why am I writing?_

 **Kyo: Uh. Hello, you have libraries all over the city.**

 _They lynch people who write fanfiction here though._

 **Kyo: How come you spend your time writing it in school then?**

 _Uh... well... wait? How do you even know that?_

 **Kyo: The following is a unoriginal fanfiction written off of a very unoriginal game. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Kai and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Weekly Shonen Jump. Please su-,**

 _Pst. It's a fanfiction, we'll get away with it..._

 **Kyo:** _We have TV Tropes Page!_

* * *

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse...**

 **Alpha was called upon by the Supreme Kai of Time and Time Patrol to fix another Time Distortion. Though he was successful, it was discovered that it was all a trap made by Turles and Slug in order to capture the Dragon Balls and alter the timeline. With no other choice, The Supreme Kai of Time sent Alpha further back in time and called upon his friend, Mutia in order to fix it. They were sent back in time to fight against Turles and Slug at once. Now the battle begins, but what will happen now? Find out, NOW!  
**

* * *

 _ **Opening theme - Crossing Fields (Sword Art Online)**_

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 852**

As we watch the battle rage on at Planet Namek, The Older Kai's mouth widens. I turn to him. "That girl... she's actually pretty strong..." He admits. "You don't say..."

* * *

 **Planet Namek ~ Age 762**

As I jump into the air and continue my attack on Turles, I notice that Gohan is in the background, watching us fight. However, the distraction causes me to be punched across the face.

I get pushed back by the attack. Turles goes in to continue his attack, punching me in the jaw before uppercutting me. I get knocked into the air. However, before he can attack me again, I dodge his next attack.

"Too slow!" I shout, shooting an energy blast at him. He avoids it and elbows me in the chest.

"AAH!" I shout, flying back. I manage to stop myself in the air. " _Stay on your guard! Those two are far stronger than your remember._ " The Elder Kai reminds me. I roll my eyes. "I'm not stupid. I'm fighting them right now." I shout, blasting myself at Turles.

He only gives a smug grin before catching my punch. I don't even give him a shocked reaction. "You really think you can beat me? Hah! Your power compared to mine is like an anthill next to a mountain." He brags.

I grit my teeth. "Don't get cocky." I shout. "Jan Ken Fist!" I shout, going in for a Jan Ken attack. However, he catches my scissors attack. "Oh. I see that you're actually going for the eyes this time. Too bad you aren't getting anywhere." He shoves me to the ground. I feel bile brewing as I begin to get to my feet.

"Heheh... You really think you're all that huh?" I say, getting up. However, before I can even get up, he kicks me in the chin. I'm sent flying up into the air soaring like a knife in the sky.

 **"BAM!"** I feel his knee slam into my spin. "WHAA!" I shout as I'm knocked to the ground by the attack. This time, I try and get out of the ground as quickly as I can. However, I notice Turles about to slam his foot into me.

I quickly jump out of the way of his attack. **"BAM!"** An explosion of dust and debris is sent in my direction. "He's keeping up with me at this level of Kaioken? Man, I knew it'd be best to continue practicing this form on my own time..." I cough as I try and sense Turles out.

"Surprise!" He shouts, kneeing me in the stomach. I spit as he drives his knee deep into my chest. However, I quickly go for the attack. "HA!" I shout, punching him across the jaw. It knocks him back to my advantage. I jump back and shoot a Masenko at him. "Masenko! HA!" I shout, blasting him with Gohans attack.

To my surprise though, he swiftly dodges it and dashes at me for some more free hits. "BAM! BAM! BAM!" He throws a barrage of punches at me before ending it with a kick that sends me straight into the ground.

 **"BOOM!"** The explosion once again sends dust everywhere. I begin coughing as Turle's KI vanishes. "Where this guy?" I say to myself. As I begin to stand up and look around, I notice Gohan not very far away.

Suddenly though, Turles comes flying in and he quickly elbows me across the face. I'm knocked back onto the ground, rolling across the dirt and rocks. Turles then jumps atop me. "Hm. Seems as the Baku Trash still bothers to come back for more." He laughs. I glare at him before quickly spitting in his face.

His expression turns from glee to an unamused face. "Really? Seems you're more ready to die than I though." He says, his eyes turning red. _Oh god, he's really going to kill me now._

However before he can give me the finishing blow, Gohan rushes in and kicks him off of me. He is sent straight into the air. "Alpha. You okay?" Gohan asks. I give him a small smile. "Yeah. Thanks Gohan." I say. He gives a smile back before giving a serious face to the returning Turles.

"We won't lose to you! You hear me? You'll never have our Dragon Balls!" Gohan yells over to Turles. He rolls his eyes as he walks back over to us. "If you say so, boy. But I was hoping you'd tag along with me." Turles sighs. Gohan glares. "I'd never join a bully like you!" He yells over to him.

Turles only gives a grin back though. "But honestly the more I think about it, I have to be a pretty big fool to take in someone like Kakarots brat. I'm just not that desperate." He admits.

Both me and Gohan charge at Turles at once. We both begin throwing all of our attacks at the guy. Just like expected though, he is able to dodge and block all of our attacks. "Dodge!" He shouts, punching me across the jaw. The pain sends me flying back. "AH! Kaioken X9!" I shout boosting myself to the 9th level. Though I've never gotten any time to practice it...

"Hehe! You really think you can do this? You truely are pathetic!" Turles taunts. I grit my teeth. "We'll see about that!" I shout, charging at him.

* * *

Slug throws his first attack at me. I dodge it with ease before punching him in the chest. However, it does no clear damage on him. I grit my teeth and throws all of my attacks on him. He's knocked back a bit but he seems like nothings happening to him.

"Heh heh heh! So this is the power of the fruit from the Tree of Might infused with the power of the demon realm. Subarashī!" He shouts. He charges at me again. However, with my speed I manage to jump out of the way of the attack.

"Dodge this!" I shout, turning around and kicking him in the chest. He's knocked back once more. Once again though, no visible damage. "I can see why the Supreme Kai of Time called upon me now. Alpha would be in trouble fighting against both of you." I realize everything now.

"My energy keeps expanding! I'm completely invincible!" He brags. I grit my teeth before charging at him. "This is for stealing my moves Alpha!" I shout as I charge at Slug. Slug throws a punch at me but to his surprise, I vanish.

Not really though. I appear right behind him. "Think fast!" I shout, punching his cheek, face than at his chest and I do this over and over. Knocking him back... and back... and bac-, yeah you get my point. I'm kicking the bastards ass right now.

I quickly kick him up, sending him soaring through the air like a missile. He manages to regain strength mid-way through and he begins shooting KI blasts down in my direction as I fly at him.

"You've got to be kidding me! This isn't fa-," I shout before I'm cut off when getting struck with hundreds of KI blasts to the face. I try and deflect but they just keep coming.

"This isn't a game you stupid school girl! Taste my power!" He shouts, continuing to spam KI blasts. However at that moment, I manage to finally get out of the way of the blasts and I fly around them.

"Think again!" I shout, kicking him across the back of the head. He gets knocked back but he quickly regains composure. I begin throwing my attacks at him swiftly, like a knife. However I quickly notice that he isn't dodging any of my attacks or anything. But even then, he isn't getting hit.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shout as I continue trying to hit Slug. "I'm too fast for you!" He taunts before vanishing. "Damn it." I say to myself as I sense his KI appear behind me. He opens his palm and right as I turn around, he grabs my face. He then begins to fly towards the ground before he smashes my head in the ground.

 **"BOOM!"** _OW! OW! OW! That's definitely a concussion! That's definitely a concussion!_

As my eyes open, I see Slug has jumped into the air and is watching with a satisfied smile on his face. Alpha is far off but I can see the horror in his eyes as he tries to run over to me.

"Alpha..." I whisper before my voice begins fading and I close my eyes...

* * *

 **"** MUTIA!" I shout, rushing myself to Mutia. However before I can, I notice somebodies leg heading at my face. **"WHAM!"** I'm knocked back. Though I manage to catch myself as I roll across the ground.

"Cheap shot asshole." I say to Turles who stands in front of Mutia. "Well isn't this disappointing. She isn't dead..." Turles sighs before turning back to me. "Too bad you aren't dead either." He charges at me. I jump out of the way to dodge.

 **"SLAM!"** But he still manages to send my flying back. I hit a wall which knocks me straight into the ground. I hit my face on the dirt. "M-Mutia." I repeat my friends name. I can barely sense her KI so she's alive for now.

I get up and begin charging an energy attack in my hand. "Don't hurt her!" I shout at Turles. He laughs as he begins charging at me. He then swiftly starts attacking me. A punch flows over my head as I dodge it. However, I notice his knee closing in at my legs. I jump over it when I suddenly notice his fist charging at my nose. I block it with the back of my hand before doing a spin and trying to elbow him.

However, he blocks and parry's it before aiming his fist directly at my face. Before I can even try to block it, it hits me in the face like a shotgun. **"BAM!"** My head violently hits the ground. He then jumps atop me. I open one of my eyes. His gives a smug smile before pulling his hand back. I want to move my hand up to block... but then-,

 **"WHAM!"** His punch connects with my chest. "AAAH!" I shout. **"WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!"** He continues punching me. His attacks are painful, unbearably so. I'm unable to block any of them. "NOW YOU DIE!" He goes in for one last attack. However, he's sent flying off me when Gohan jumps in and kicks him across the head.

Turles is sent flying off into a wall. Gohan doesn't even stop there. He continues flying at him. "AAAAH!" Gohan begins a flurry of punches on the Goku Look-alike who can only helplessly attempt to block all of the 5 year olds attack.

Gohan angrily kicks Turles in the chin, sending him flying into the air. Like a missile, Gohan charges directly at the bastard where he slams his fist into Turles face. Turles is knocks back by the angry child continuously.

"Maybe I was wrong to underestimate this brat." Turles admits. Gohan quickly charges in. Turles goes in to swing a punch at Gohan. However, Gohan grabs his fist and pulls it aside before elbowing Turles in the nose. Turles is sent back to the ground where Gohan follows him.

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" Turles shouts as Gohan continues following him. "MASEKNO! HA!" Gohan shouts, blasting Turles point blank with Piccolos Masenko.

 **"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"** An explosion is formed in the air, making the sky go a bright orange as a swirling ball of energy engulfs the two.

"Holy shit Gohan!" I shout. However, as the dust clears I can see Turles still falling down.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gohan shouts, charging and blasting KI blasts at Turles who only watches in horror as the head his way. They engulf him and the sky is painted black with smoke as the ground is blasted up by Gohans rampage. "STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS!" Gohan shouts, angry now. He continues blasting at Turles as I watch in complete and utter aw.

 _Wow... just wow Gohan..._

 **"BAM!"** I suddenly feel my spine shatter as someone appears behind me. I'm sent flying but I manage to regain my energy and I'm not harmed. I turn around and notice how Slug is behind me with a frown on his face. However, it turns to an evil smile as he begins rushing at me.

I recharge my Kaioken to level 8 and prepare myself. He jumps at me, throwing a punch at me. I manage to block it and he's sent flying behind me. However, he quickly turns around and runs at me.

He begins throwing more attacks at me, all of which I struggle to block. "HAAA!" He shouts, punching me in the chest. I feel the power of the blast echoing in my chest as I fall to the ground.

"Damn. This one though..." I say to myself, getting to my feet. He laughs, kicking me in the chin and sending me into the air. "WHOA!" I shout as I fly through the air like paper. **"WHAM!"** Slug smashes his fist into my chest and I'm knocked back at the ground once again.

The ground shatters as I hit the ground. "D-Don't think this is all I've got. I still have more you bastard." I say, getting to my feet and charging an energy blast at Slug who looks down at me. He grins. "You can't tell us what to do! You're just another brat getting in the way of our plans. Why don't you just go back... be that shy brat you always wanted to be." He laughs.

My eyes turn pale for a second. _He knows? Is he... Is he saying that I'm weak... because-,_

I understand now. The fact that I want to be in the background and be quiet... that's my weakness. I focus too much on the past and not whats in front of me. What's it front of me? The end of the universe! Far more important than anything!

He charges down at me. I manage to jump out of the way-, **"BAM!"** He elbows me across the cheek. I go flying into the ground where I roll across the dirt like a ragdoll.

"Unfair." I rub my face. "What are you talking about? Are we supposed to play fair?" He jokes, kicking dirt. I get to my feet. "If you say so. Kaioken times 9!" I shout, blasting my Kaioken to level 9.

My muscles swell. My hands and fists hurt. I have no choice but the ignore than pain... but how long can I do that? I charge directly at Slug. I throw my first attack at his face.

 **"BAM!"** However, he quickly blocks it and throws a punch at my face. It gets a direct hit and sends me flying off. However, I jump back at hit, angrier than ever now. Now, we begin a clash. I can barely block and dodge his attacks while trying to aim but I still manage some attacks on him. However, he still manages to get around my moves and he continues pushing me to the defensive.

 **"SWEEP!"** He manages to sweep my legs from under me and I'm sent into the ground. Before he can dive down and punch me again though, I roll out of the way. I kick him across the face and send him flying back.

As I get up, I notice him charging at me again. He begins throwing all of his attacks at me and I'm once again being pushed back as I try and block his attacks. Right as I'm about to parry one of his punches though, I notice Turles charging at me from the corner of my eyes.

I quickly duck one of the attacks as Turles throws his own attack at my head. Now I'm blocking and dodging both of their attacks, no way to attack back. I feel myself slipping when I notice Turles pulling his knee to my chest. **"WHAM!"** It slams into my chest, sending me back.

He rushes at me. I quickly go to throw my fist at him. However, he pushes my fist back and slips down and he quickly punches me in the chest. I'm sent knocked down to the ground.

I feel myself running through my stamina like nothing else. Right as Turles jumps down at me for another attack... I notice somebody else closing in on him. **"WHACK!"** Turles goes flying off of me as Mutia comes back into the picture

"Sorry I was out. I guess I should've seen that coming." She helps me get to my feet. I begin to open my eyes a little more and I notice our opponents in front of us. "Turles. You really are foolish to fall for something stupid like that. I'm already going for you next." Slug says, annoyed at his comrade.

"Come on Slug. We're both wanderers. Wanderers like us both stick together." Turles admits, rubbing the blood from his mouth. Slug only laughs. "If you swear to become my loyal servant than I may consider it." He laughs.

"Heh. I hope your joking. Either way, I politely refuse." He gives a smug at me. As slug drops down next to us... I notice his KI rapidly jumping in heights. "Great. His power is rising." Mutia grits her teeth.

Slugs eyes burn red once more, but his face says otherwise. "Wh-What's this? I feel a surge of pure dark energy." Slug looks at his hands. Turles does the same, realizing this.

"It's Towa. She's tainted the fruit." His eyes begin going pure red and his aura begins to turn a dark purple. Their power begins rapidly growing to their own concern. Me and Mutia are only concerned about our safety during this fight. Hell, my outfit looks a little scared after so many fights. Mutia already has a concussion and her shirt as a few rips too.

"Gohan. Wake up Krillin, take the Dragon Balls and run!" I turn to Gohan. His face is filled with horror as he begins to get up out of the ground. "Take the Dragon Balls and run? But... Will you two be alright?" Gohan asks us.

Mutai turns to Gohan. "You know Gohan, sometimes you just need to trust other people. We'll be fine, just we don't want you getting in the midst of the battle and being hurt." Mutai tells Gohan. He only nods before rushing to Krillin.

"This is not going to end very well..." Mutai turns back to me and sighs. "Welcome to my world." I grit my teeth, facing ahead.

* * *

 _The battle continues to get worse as Mutai and Alpha continues their bout with Turles and Slug. As the battle rages on and their enemies powers expanding, how will the two hold on and manage to combat their opponents? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse!_

* * *

ED Theme -

* * *

God damn. I haven't forgotten about this story. I've been working heavily on two Hunger Games stories and at school. Anyways, I liked this one. Put a heavy emphases on detail and impact. I feel like I pulled this chapter off very well. What do you guys think?

 _ **Other fanfic writers:**_ Not enough Yaoi!

 _I'm getting their..._


	22. Towa and Mira? Those are the ones!

_It's summer time! Finally! I can't believe it! I can officially do anything once again._

 ** _What about adding music?_**

 _Like, how? Well... Maybe, but Shakugan already does it._

 **Isn't Shakugan done by TheFlamingSeeker?**

 _No shit._

 _ **Uh... Don't you know that guy?**_

 _Give me a million ways I could kn-, Oh shit. Isn't he on the Fanfic Hub..._

 **Do you want to bug him about his series running alongside yours?**

 _Hell yeah!_

 **The Following is a fanfiction that loves stealing ideas from other beter fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Kai and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shieusha and Akria Toryama. Please stop reading the fanfiction and actually watch Dragon Ball**

 _Just don't play Xenoverse though..._

* * *

 **Previously, on Dragon Ball Alpha**

 **Alpha and Mutai continued to team up and fight back against Turles and Slug. Though Alpha and Mutai were well prepared, both ascending to their highest Kaioken levels, they found themselves on the defensive for most of the fight. The two villains managed to harness the energy from the fruit from the Tree of Might (Which had been infused with demon world energy) and continued to pummel the main characters. However, Slug and Turles discovered that their power began to slip away from them and they felt as if they were being controlled. It was revealed that Towa had tainted the fruit in order to gain control over the two villains.**

 **With Towa now showing her true plan to the two teens, will the plan work? Find out, NOW!  
**

* * *

 **Towa and Mira? Those are the ones!**

* * *

Alpha and Mutai both stood, baffled by this. Turles and Slug were beginning to power up to a surprising level. However, it seemed as neither of them had full control over themselves. However, Alpha stood back up. He was getting worried. Maybe their minds would be taken over, but they'd become far stronger... this wouldn't be a good thing for him and Mutai. Mutai only looked on in confusion.

Unlike Alpha, she had no idea who Turles and Slug were and what their story was. All she knew was that the two hated Alpha and they would possibly attempt to hurt her as a way to make the situation even worse. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"HA!" Mutai shouted, using her Kaioken once more. She brought it up to her highest level (Level 11) before charging at her opponent. Slug quickly caught wind of the move and dodged her punch. He returned with a punch to her nose, which knocked her into the dirt below.

Alpha charged at Turles at this moment, ready to finish him this time. However, upon going in for the attack, Alpha realized that this fight wasn't going to be the easiest of battles. His first punch missed... even though it had been a point blank punch at the face. Alpha frantically went for another punch only to realize that Turles was possibly dodging his attacks faster than sound.

 _But that's just dumb. How could fruit from the tree of might do that?_ Alpha questioned the idea. However, he wasn't able to catch wind of Turle's fist heading towards his jaw.

 **"SMASH!"** The force of the punch sent Alpha swerving into the air like a baseball. He managed to stop himself in the air though and he quickly looked down to make sure Turles wasn't about to follow it up. Turles wasn't on the ground...

Alpha looked up. _Not in the sky either... what game is he..._

Alpha looked around just in time to see Turle's elbow coming right at his head. Alpha managed to dodge it, but he found himself unable to block the knee coming at him. **"SLAM!"** Turles slammed his knee into Alphas stomach, knocking all of the air out of his system.

Turles quickly moved back and slammed his fists into Alpha spine, launching the boy at the ground. Though Alpha was cutting through the air quicker than he could even fly, he managed to stop himself from hitting the ground before any real damage could be done. Alpha saw Mutai battling Slug in the corner of his eye...

Mutai wasn't exactly struggling to get around Slugs strength. She had the speed alongside her Kaioken. That pretty much made her the fastest thing on Planet Namek. However, currently Slug had managed to back himself up with an explosive amount of power. She could barely even put a dent in the guy.

"Come on. Come on." Mutai whispered to herself as she flew around Slug like a radar. Slug watched in boredom, waiting for her to come at him. After a while, it was starting to get old to him so he instead charged at her.

"Shit!" She shouted as she jumped back and fired KI blasts at the Namek. He only deflected them before punching Mutai across the face.

 **"WHAM!"** The punch had nearly knocked her out of it a bit. However, she got her focus back and quickly responded with an elbow to the jaw. This pushed Slug back just enough for her to find an opening.

"HA!" She shouted she kicked him in the chin, launching him into the air. At the snap of a finger, she immediately began charging more energy blasts in her hands. Not very long after, she began shooting them directly at the namekian. Slug responded by dodging all of the blasts as if they were nothing.

Mutai grit her teeth in annoyance. This guy was countering literally everything she had. _And Alpha fought him on his own?!_ She turned around, looking back at the fight between Alpha and Turles that was still going on.

Alpha was starting to struggle against the other Sayain. Some of his attacks were being straight up no sold. Alpha found this both annoying and inconvenient. As the two continued their struggle through the air, Alpha couldn't help but notice how powerful Turles was getting.

 **"SLAM!"** Alpha felt Turles' fist slamming into his jaw. This launched him straight into the ground. He was barely even able to get out of the ground when suddenly, Turles appeared on top of him.

Without even saying anything, he kicked him into the air...

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 762**

As the fight between the 4 continues to rage on... My eyes widen more and more. I turn to the Old Kai. He seems to be shocked at Turles and Slugs rising power. "So it seems it's true after all." He sighs.

"Yeah. I should have seen this coming from a mile away." I admit, watching Alpha get pummeled in mid air. He seems like he's desperately trying to counter the every move that the Sayain throws at him. However, it seems to do nothing to him.

"I didn't realize... Fusing the power of the demon realm and the fruit from the tree of might could do such things to ones power though." The Old Kai admits. I swallow my saliva.

 _Towa and Mira have returned... and are more threatening than they were before..._

* * *

 **Planet Namek ~ Age 762**

Turles charges directly at me with no emotion on his face. _I think those two may have finally taken his mind for their own._

I quickly aim to block his next attack. However, he just vanishes in thin air before his attack can connect. "Grh. Where is he now?" I desperately begin looking around. **"WHAM!"** He punches me in the back, launching me skyward once more. However, I stop myself in the air.

"Pay attention to your surroundings..." I repeat to myself. As he charges at my once again, he shoots a KI blast directly at me. At first, I go in to deflect it. However, I remind myself that this could possibly be bait so I quickly dodge it and turn around.

Immediately, Turles appears behind me and jabs his elbow at me. I manage to block the elbow. I take a breathe as I push his elbow back before quickly kicking him across. He goes flying back and I launch after him.

However, before I can go and attack him, he shoots a KI blast at me. With barely any time to react, I shoot one to counter his. At a point blank range (And by that, I mean right in front of me), our blasts collide and explode causing smoke to fly everywhere.

For a few seconds, I'm blinded by this. However, this doesn't stop me from desperately searching for Turles' KI in the darkness. However, I do this to no avail. "He's behind me isn't he." I say to myself.

Only 2 seconds later do I notice his KI directly behind me. His leg goes shooting at my face. I quickly block his kick but I'm overwhelmed in the next few seconds by an array of punches to the chest. In only a few more seconds, I'm knocked to the ground below where I hit the dirt face first.

"You know. This is getting really... really repetitive." I rub my face. I can sense the battle between Mutai and Slug. Currently, Mutai is cutting corners in order to gain an edge over her opponent but it's getting her nowhere. Turles is nowhere to be found as I look around for his KI once more. I feel a spike of energy right behind me and I desperately swing my arm in that direction.

However, it hits nothing. _Huh? Was that an illusion?_

I turn around... into another punch to the face. I'm quickly knocked to the ground where I aggressively begin to get back to my feet. "Come on!" I shout, shooting a point blank KI blast directly at his face.

 **"BOOOOM!"**

The explosion engulfs him and once more, smoke, dust and dirt go flying in all directions. However, I can still sense his KI in their. It hasn't lowered a bit. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." I repeat to myself.

Turles is still standing, looking barely damaged at all. I jump back a bit. "How is he like this!" I say. Turles grits his teeth before glaring in my direction. His aura becomes purple and his eyes flash red. However, this time they become permanently red. All at once, he screams in anger as his power increases tenfold.

I'm left guarding my eyes of any dust in complete awe. _What am I going to do about this..._

As I grit my teeth in anger, I sense another KI not too far away. I look up and notice two irregular figures not very far off. They're both blue. One seems to where a whole lot of red and from what I can tell, she is showing off skin.

The other one is a man. He wears... I think that's a drape? I don't know but he looks like he wants to kill me. For a few seconds, I gaze curiously at the two, questioning who they are.

Before I can though, Turles charges at me. Before I can react, I'm punched directly in the nose. This knocks me back but I manage to keep myself on my feet. "Okay. That one wasn't fun." I rub my noes. A small droplet of blood manages to drip from my noes to my annoyance.

I look back up at the pair. "Heh. It looks like my experiment was a success." The woman brags. I'm left glaring up at her. Mutai drops down next to me.

"You know who that is?" She asks me. I'm still in a confused state of shock so when I don't directly answer her, she just takes it as a no. We're both left looking towards the hill where the two people stand.

"You wanna switch opponents?" Mutai suddenly asks. This knocks me out of my state of shock and I'm left with a dumb look on my face. "Hell no." I say. She only rolls her eyes. Well this green guy is boring me. "I've fought Turles twice now and he's more interesting honestly." I admit.

I charge at Turles once more. However, he seems to already be prepared for my attacks. I quickly throw in an array of attacks. Punch, kick, punch, kick. It's all in a pattern. However, he seems to be seeing through and and quickly counters with an elbow to my face... Again.

I'm pushed back. However, before I can pursue, Mutai jumps in.

"HA!" She shouts, kicking the other Sayain across the face. He goes flying into the air where she follows. I follow her lead. She quickly slams her fists into his chest, knocking him into the ground below. However, I intercept and slam my entire elbow into his back. We crash into a mountain where he screams and hits his head on the ground. I dust off my palms as Mutai gives me a thumbs up.

I just barely make out the image of Slug throwing his fist directly between my eyes. I jump over his attack before I elbow him in the face. He's sent back a bit while I recover. I charge, getting ready to punch him in Mutai's direction. However, once I throw my next attack, he quickly catches it and counters with an elbow to the nose... Again.

I slam into the ground, feeling the full force of the ground. Mutai immediately comes rushing down to help. Slug turns around and shoots an energy beam out of his mouth. However, Mutai quickly dodges it and starts shooting a barrage of energy blasts at his head. He jumps out of the way and does the same.

The collision of these blasts cause smoke and dust to blast around in the sky. It almost looks beautiful. Like fireworks. However, I remind myself not to get distracted. I breathe in a little before preparing for what I'm about to do.

"Kaioken Times 9!" I shout, pumping my Kaioken to the 9th level. Of course, this isn't the best of ideas. That's why I plan on resorting to using them exclusively for short bursts of energy. I take a deep breath before moving back down to 7.

" _Hey Alpha! Stop goofing around. Your friend is-_ ," The Elder Kai begins complaining. "Hey! Planning something here!" I shout. I look back up towards the two. I charge directly at Slug who has just begun to gain an advantage over Mutai.

Right as he's about to deal a devastating blow to her, I jump in the way and block it. He moves back, a little surprised. Being caught off gaurd, it gives me the opportunity to strike. I clentch my fists together and slam them into his head.

"WHAM!" The force of my punch slams him into the ground. Mutai only sighs. "You know, I kind of had that you know." She admits. I laugh. "I knew. Just I'm an asshole like that." I admit. She looks down at Slug and Turles.

"You knocked them into the same spot... you want us to blow them up don't you?" She asks. I shrug. "Why not?" I say, looking back to our opponents. "Bakuhastu, right?" Mutai asks. I think for a moment. "Do what you want. Just we need to defeat them." I admit, charging my Bakuhastu. She nods.

"On 3. One... Two... BAKUHASTU!" We both shout at once, shooting KI blasts at our now defeated opponents. All at once, they explode. The air is filled with smoke and dust from the explosion. Even 20 feet in the air, the smoke engulfs us.

" _Holy shit. That's what I'd call overkill._ " The Supreme Kai of Time admits from the air. I sigh as I look down. The duo is on a hill. The woman has a smug grin on her face.  
"Are they-," The Elder Kai begins. However, the Kaioshin of Time is already on it. " _That woman is Towa. The man beside her is Mira. They're the ones behind this._ " The Supreme Kai of Time explains.

Mutai stops using the Kaioken. "Oh. I see. Let's take them out." Mutai grins. However, put my arm in front of her. "No. Wait." I say, looking down towards them. They just let Turles and Slug die. If that wasn't their big plan than something is up with them.

"Shaving off life to unleash a whole new level of energy. It's a new spell I was testing." She admits. She looks down to the area in which we incinerates her test subjects. Slug and Turles.

"Those two. They were my willing test subjects." Her face goes to pitty. "You know. I was hoping they'd last longer. However, seeing you two in action... it changed my mind. You're both pretty good so I just stopped supporting them." She explains.

"Huh? What type of stupid plan is that?" Mutai says, slowly hovering down in her direction. All at once though, she charges at her. The man beside her, begins to power up in order to defend the woman. All at once though, Mutai stops as a huge KI appears right in front of her.

I recognize it. The man with the black and green hair. Kyo, he has returned. Last time we saw him, he always had a playful smile on his face. He seemed to love making jokes and stuff like that. Though I've only really known him for at least a month. For some reason though... he's a lot more upset about the arrival of the duo. He gives an aggravated glare at them.

"Great... them again..." He whispers to himself. He turns around back to us. He doesn't say anything before turning back to the duo. "What do you bastards want again." He says over to them.

The woman only shrugs. "Social Experiment." She says. Kyo only grits his teeth. "Well if you're looking out for Zero then I'd hate to say that he isn't here." Kyo says to them. The woman only laughs. "Oh, if I couldn't tell..." She admits.

"WHAM!" I feel the force of a punch going against my face and I'm sent launching into the ground. However, I manage to land on my feet. I look up and now I'm confused. Turles just punched me across the face.

"Good look." The woman laughs again. I charge directly at Turles. At once, we both clash fists in mid air. As he goes in for the offense, I continue blocking all of his attacks. "Can't you just stay dead!?" I shout as we fly across the sky, battling. He doesn't even answer me. Matter of fact he doesn't even emote.

I jump into the air. "Bakuhatsu!" I shout, shooting him with a wave of energy. It hits him head on, knocking him back. I immediately charge at him, punching him directly in the gut. I jump up and kick him down to the ground. As I continue my attempt to take him out, I notice another KI closing in. It suddenly appears in front of me now.

"You're doing great you two." Someone shouts. I nod. "Hey Trunks. You here to help us?" I ask. Trunks turns around. I catch his eye. He's busy watching Slug fight Mutai. She's desperately blocking his attacks.

"Mutai! I'll take over for you two. We need you guys to go stop Frieza!" He shouts over to her. "Huh?" She asks before getting punched towards us. She sighs.

"You're distracting me." She yells to us. "Sorry, we need to go and stop Frieza he says." I tell her. Her face turns to disappointment. "Ah. Just when I was starting to get excited." She powers down from her Kaioken and sighs.

I roll my eyes. "We better hurry. The sky is getting darker. Also, please be careful Trunks and Kyo." I warn the two. Kyo gives a nod. "Don't worry. I got this." Kyo grins.

I jump into the air and look for a major power signature. "This way!" I shout, flying toward Frieza's KI. Mutai begins to follow me when suddenly-,

"ALPHA! WATCH OUT!" She shouts. I turn around and notice an energy blast flying at my head. "Shit! SHIT!" I shout, charging a Bakuhatsu. I counter the blast with my families signiture move and begin pushing the energy blast back. However, it isn't enough to clearly push back the blast and I'm struggling.

"KAIOKEN TIME 9!" I shout, charging back up and putting all the energy I have into this blast. I finally manage to push Turles' energy blast back at him.

"BOOM!" The blast explodes in his face and I'm left with a shocked look on my face. "Thanks Mutai. If you hadn't told me before..." I breathe heavily. "Don't worry about it." She flies off and towards the major KI.

I follow her.

 _Oh god... considering what we're up against..._

* * *

 _ **With Turles now finally out of comission and Slug and Mira finding themselves going head to head with Kyo and Trunks, what will happen next? Will Alpha and Mutai be able to fight back against Frieza with the help of the others or will they fall victim to the emperors roaring rampage? Find out this and more in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse!**_

* * *

 _Yeah... About that opening. I didn't bother actually asking TheFlamingSeeker until after I made that. The general reaction was actually kind of funny. He was silent after I suddenly pulled it up and demanded he reveal it which he did and asked if it was an issue. I told him I had kept an eye on his fanfiction and explained I was the one behind Alpha-Xenoverse._

 **Kyo:** I doubt he'll actually read this garbage.

 _Screw you too._

 **Trunks** : He's actually got a point...

 _*Sigh* Follow or Fav for more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter..._


	23. The many forms of fear! Frieza attacks!

**Kyo: Well look who's back?**

I was busy writing Hunger Games stories.

 **Kyo: I heard. I also heard how nobody really cares about them.**

Kyo... please. We need to get this section over with.

 **Kyo: Fine, fine.  
**

 **The following is a fanfiction written by a high school student with so much time on his hands, that all he really does is write stories that nobody really reads anyways. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Kai and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha and Akira Toryama.**

 _You know, I question why this is needed... but okay._

* * *

 **Previously on Dragon Ball Alpha**

 **The heated battle between Alpha [With the help of Mutai] and Turles [And Slug] came to a close as Trunks and Kyo interfered and took over. Trunks ordered the two Time Patrol members to go out and help the Z-Fighters against their oncoming struggle against Frieza, who at that moment was angrily heading towards their location? Will they be able to stop Frieza? Find out, NOW!**

* * *

 _ **The many forms of fear! Frieza attacks!**_

* * *

 **Planet Namek - Age 762**

Me and Mutai soar through the air as quickly as we can, following Frieza's power source. "You know, you held your own pretty well back their Alpha. I... I guess I underestimated you." Mutai admits.

I look over at her. She looks a little bruised. I feel a little hurt but I can still fight well. "Yeah. I've been fighting a lot of guys so I guess I've gotten better." I think. Mutai only laughs. "You're a lot different than you were when we became friends. Back then, you were just a shy anti-social kid who loved to be in the background." She admits.

I blush. She isn't wrong...

"But now, watching you fight back against so many opponents has made me realize something." She says. I look to her. "Huh?" I ask.

"Before today, I was always worried about you. Wondering if you could do this. Today, I felt some confidence in your abilities." She admits. "To be honest, I never had much confidence in myself. With you here though... I feel like we can do anything." I admit.

She smiles at me. I blush. The sky begins to lighten up. "I think Gohan and the rest are done making their wishes. Thankfully Frieza didn't get to them before though. We should hurry." We continue flying.

* * *

Right as we appear on the battlefield, Frieza is in the middle of another one of his transformations. _Though I can't really tell which one since he seems to have a million of them..._

As me and Mutai drop down next to the rest of the warriors, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo all begin to size up to their opponent; Frieza's next form. Thankfully the smoke everywhere makes it to where nobody notices us.

The heroes are all watching in horror and even I feel the full on energy spike coming from Frieza. I take a deep breath. _Alright, hopefully this doesn't get too hectic..._

As the dust clouds dissipate, he reveals his next [Hopefully final] form. "Here's a reward for angering me. This is my final form." Frieza says quietly. I give a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness._ His form isn't anything special. Very small, plain, and less complex compared to his other forms. Though that isn't a big deal considering that this is his ** _final_** form...

"That's Frieza's final form. H-He's not as big as I thought he'd be. I thought he'd be... you know, even worse." Krillins eyes widen as he gets a good look at Frieza's final form. "Ever heard of the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover', Krillin?" Mutai ask him.

"Uh... yeah?" Krillin looks up. "Then learn to read..." I roll my eyes. "This is a good reason why you don't judge. Frieza's been playing games with us up to this point an-, WAIT! HOW DID HE GET HERE!" Piccolo jumps after noticing me and Mutai.

"Uh, we've kind of been here." I lie. I never actually mentioned it, I'm bad at lying... Mutai slaps me across the head. " _Great going._ " The Elder Kai sarcastically claps. I shrug.

"Yeah, he even helped us during the Ginyu battle." Gohan points out. _Not what we was going for but at least I got some cover._

"No, I mean he just appeared out of nowhere right now. We could have used him then." Piccolo argues. While the rest of us are distracted by Piccolos mouthing over the our random appearance, Vegeta begins to walk up from behind us. His smug grin is enough to break a mirror. "You know what. Just shut up and let me take care of this myself." Vegeta shuts us up before turning to Frieza. Vegeta grins even wider. _Now, I'm pretty sure this grin could break glass. Oh well._

"Now. You realize what's about to happen Frieza. You're not dealing with the average Saiyan anymore." Vegeta begins. Frieza rolls his eyes. "And here we go..."

"You see, I've surpassed the limi-," He begins before I put my hand to his face. "He's a Super Sayain. Okay, can we just get this shit over with." I assure everyone.

He pushes me out of the way before nodding. "Bitch, you just jealous of my super saiyan swagger." He jokes to me. I facepalm. "And there's our TFS reference for the day... I'm done." Mutai shake my head as Frieza comes charging towards us.

I jump backwards and immediately start throwing KI blasts at him. However (To my shock), he just jumps straight through them before kicking me in the chin, launching me into the air.

Before I can even do anything, he punches me back into the ground. The ground seems to implode below my feet. However, I manage to quickly get to my feet. Right as I'm about to get up, he stomps onto my spine, nearly killing me. "AAAH!" I shout. "Oh, what do we have here?" He says mysteriously.

I feel a stabbing pain on my back when my tail suddenly shoots up. Suddenly, I feel him pulling on my tail. "GAAAH! That's... that's... my..." I slowly feel drained. "Ah, another pathetic monkey. It seems you've all rounded yourself up like cattle for execution... Poor child." He sighs as he begins charging a KI blast from his hand.

He pulls on my tail more, making me force a scream from my mouth. I'm loosing power… and everyone is just watching like idiots. Even Mutai, who is standing back in horror.

"ALPHA!" She shouts.

"You're wide open!" Vegeta shouts, kicking Frieza across the head. All the energy suddenly comes back to my body at once. I'm actually quite surprised that Vegeta bothered to help me and as I get up, I'm about to utter the words thank you to Vegeta before I'm promptly punched to the ground again by Vegeta. _OW! OW! Concussion! Definitely a concussion!_

"Tch. You're embarrassing. Are you telling me you, a Sayain, have never trained your tail?" Vegeta yells at me. I get to my feet and glare at him. For a few seconds, it seems like we're about to have a fight but Mutai runs in and breaks it up. "We have bigger issues." Mutai tells him, pointing at Frieza.

"Grh. I guess you're right. Are you planning on getting in my way?" Vegeta asks. I smile. "I guess you can say that." Both me and Mutai say in unison. admit. Vegeta only rolls his eyes before charging at Frieza. We do the same.

"And here come monkeys." Frieza jumps back as we go in for a punch. My fist hits the ground but it doesn't stop me from jumping back up and going for another attack.

Before the next punch can connect though, he easily blocks it before giving me a smug smile. Mutai tries to elbow him across the head but he blocks it with his other hand.

Finally, Vegeta goes in for an attack as well but Frieza quickly disposes of him by using his tail to grab his hand and throw him into a wall. "Alright, shows over. Go back to the others." He pushes me back, into Gohan and Krillin.

I run into them like a bowling ball, knocking them all over. "Ow... Sorry about that guys." I say as we begin to all get up. "T-That was fast. I could barely even see that." Krillin shudders at Frieza's power.

"I'm pretty sure we can take him down together." I admit. Mutai drops down next to us as Frieza begins laughing. "Oh really now? You think 6 ants can beat a dinosaur?" He laughs.

"We were monkeys a second ago and now we're ants. Make up your mind!" I joke. Frieza just facepalms in response. "You know... how about you... try?" He tells us.

Before I can even act, I'm immediately kicked into the air. From what I can see, he goes straight at the others. As he does that though, I begin charging KI blasts in my hands. "HAA!" I shout as I blast them towards Frieza. He looks up before dodging them at rapid speeds. It's like he's not even there and before I can go in for more attacks, he jumps straight up at me.

Before I can even react, he kicks me across the face.

 **"WHAM!"** I'm knocked hard across the face. I'm out of it for a few seconds but I manage to feel him grabbing my leg. In no time at all, I'm hurled towards the ground. The moment I hit the ground, I feel like my body is made out of glass. Dirt and dust fly everywhere. As I try to get up, I'm coughing rapidly. Though before I can even stand, Frieza pounces on me. I'm knocked right back down into the ground where I open one of my eyes. He begins to lift one his hands before screaming a piercing scream.

I aim to block his attacks but before I can even lift one of my arms, he quickly starts striking me with his nails.

 **"POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!"** The pain is unbearable. Striking down directly on me like lightning. I'm screaming. However, he abruptly stops. I open one of my eyes. "NOW YOU DIE!" He raises his hand... Before striking me directly in my chest...

 **"WHAM!"** The strike cuts into me.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" I shout, screaming as his hand sinks into my chest. My breathing rate lowers as he jumps off of me and flies away "That stupid monkey brat..." He mutters as he leaves me to die in the crater. As blood begins to slowly pour from my chest, my eyes quickly glance at the senzu bean in my sleeve.

 _It's about time I try a Zenkai Boost..._

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 852**

"Oh, now that's clever." I nod. "Hm. Using the Zenkai boost in the middle of battle in order to keep yourself up. Cheap... but if that's what it'll take to take down Frieza." The old man sighs.

I look at him funny. "Why do you care if the fights fair. Have you seen some of the things that the people we're going against have done?" I remind him. "I don't know, but watching Vegeta spam that Zenkai boost as if he could really turn Super Saiyan doing it annoyed me." he groans.

I roll my eyes. "Well reminder, your recruit would have been dead if he hadn't had any with him." I sigh. He rolls his eyes. "Well fine. You've got a good point." He admits.

"Let's just progress the plot already, please!"

* * *

 **Planet Namek ~ Age 762**

Suddenly, Alphas power source begins to rise back up. "Thank god. He packed a senzu bean for himself so he wouldn't die." I say to myself. _It did seem like he was just letting himself get beat up... maybe he's trying a Zenkai Boost?_

I turn my attention back to Frieza who is busy going head to head with Vegeta. From the look of it, Vegeta can't even lay a finger on him. I decide it'll be best if I try my bet at helping out.

I charge at Frieza and Vegeta. Before my first attack can land though, Frieza dodges it and the punch hits Vegeta across the face. "AGH. What the hell was that for!" Vegeta yells at me.

"Great. I missed." I look around for Frieza's KI. However, Vegeta is still upset about how I punched him. "Damn it, you brat! Answer me!" He shouts. I clear my throat before pointing up in the air. Frieza is charging down directly at us.

I quickly avoid him as he slashes down through the air like a knife. He cuts straight past Vegeta, knocking him to the ground. "Gah!" He shouts as he hits the dirt.

"Told you." I roll my eyes. Suddenly though, Frieza appears behind me. "Hm. You seem like a child with a death wish? What are you, exactly?" He asks me. I push my hair out of my eyes. "Human. Earthling." I tell him.

He laughs. "Oh. A child from the pitiful race of weaklings." He rubs his nose. I grit my teeth, glaring at him. "What was that?" I say. He continues laughing. "Oh, if only you knew." He says. I quickly begin charging my KI.

"Why should I know? I already know who you are and what you can do!" I shout at him. "Tell me. What am about to do?" I ask him. He gazes at me as I charge my KI. "I don't know? Roll over and die. That's what you should be doing at the moment." He gives me the confused gesture. I take a deep breath.

"Kaioken X14!" I shout as I charge at Frieza. My body burns. My blood boils. However, my mind is filled with rage. I need to take him down! I dive in for a punch that is quickly blocked. "Oh. Some power was behind this one..." He admits. His smile sends a chill down my spine.

 **"WHAM!"** Suddenly, his leg kicks me in the thigh. I'm sent spinning before I'm suddenly caught by the hair. He grips my short hair with his claws, digging in. "I almost want you as an underling." He says, tightening his grip. I scream as the pain begins to build.

 _Where the Fuck is Alpha?  
_

* * *

 _Oh god! She's... She's getting mauled._

" _Alpha! What the hell have you been doing? Get out there!_ " The Supreme Kai of Time shouts at me. "I thought she had it! Sorry!" I shout, charging my energy level. I quickly surge my energy. My current Kaioken level is 11 now due to the zenkai boost. _It'll have to do._

I quickly charge at Frieza who is busy skull crushing Mutai. "Think fast!" I shout, throwing an attack at Frieza. When I came into this battle, I was hoping that my strategical advantages would help out this battle. However, Frieza has been an unpredictable asshole for the most part.

"Oh." He chuckles, dropping Mutai. Her eyes close as she drops to the ground. For a split second, I hesitate on weather I should catch Mutai or attack Frieza. Though it only takes me half a second to realize that I shouldn't have stopped because-,

 **"BAM!"** He punches me in the stomach. It knocks all of the breath out of me and for a a few seconds, I'm stuck gasping for air. "HAAAA!" He shouts, spinning around before hitting me across the head with his tail.

 **"SNAP!"** His tail hits me like a whip, knocking me to the ground below. I manage to land pretty safely but I still feel a lot of pain on my knees. "A-Alpha? You, okay?" Mutai asks. She's on the ground, pained. Currently, only one of her eyes seems to be open and tears are slowly flowing out. "M-Mutai!" I scurry to her side before quickly pulling a Senzu Bean out of my sleeve.

"Please. Please chew on it. You'll get stronger." I put the senzu bean in her mouth. She begins to chew on it and in a matter of seconds, she jumps back up. However, before we can get back at Frieza, she slaps me across the head.

"Dumbass. You should have helped me while I died!" She yells at me. "Sorry. I was trying to test my zenkai boost." I cry. I look back up, expecting Frieza to be watching us. However, he's nowhere to be seen.

"Hey? Where's the bastard?" Mutai looks around. I notice Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo standing back in fear as something happens. Me and Mutai run next to them and to our shock, Vegeta is still trying his bet a Frieza.

"COME ON! QUIT DODGING!" Vegeta shouts as he throws all of the punches at Frieza. Unamused, Frieza continues dodging. By this point, Vegeta is annoyed so he quickly jumps into the air.

"FINE THEN! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" He jumps into the air, charging a major energy blast from his hands. "Oh god? What is he doing? Trying to blow up the planet?" Piccolo grunts as Vegeta puts all of his energy into the blast.

"FINAL BLAST!" A wave of energy pours out of his hands and towards Frieza. For a minute or so, everything feels black, white and grey for me. Almost like a dream. Without changing emotions, Frieza jumps into the air and kicks Vegeta's energy ball right back at his face. Vegeta's horrified reaction sends chills down my spine as he begins shaking in fear. His eyes water as he begins to realize what is about to happen.

"Goodness Vegeta? Are you actually crying?" Frieza asks. Vegeta can't even bring himself to answer. By this point, he knew it was pointless. "It's like I said Vegeta... like a bitch." Frieza laughed, jumping into the air where he kicked him upside the chin, sending him into the air.

Vegeta shouts in pain before Frieza elbows him in the stomach, sending him into the ground below. Finally, he dropped down next to him. Wrapping his tail around Vegeta's neck like a coil, he picked him up and began to choke him. "Hm. Well, you're definitely your fathers son if you're failing this quickly." Frieza laughs as he pulls his fist back.

Like a shotgun, he rapidly begins punching him. My eyes open even wider. Me, Gohan, Krillin, Mutai and Piccolo all just watch in horror as Vegeta is pummeled like dirt. For what feels like an eternity, Frieza punches Vegeta in the back over and over. I want to jump in, but I know I'm not allowed to do that.

 _Vegeta is supposed to die like this._ I look down and notice tat even Gohan wants to stop this. _He wants to rescue the guy the killed all of his friends..._

However, before he can jump in, Piccolo stops him. Frieza finishes it off by throwing Vegeta at a wall. He slams into it before falling into the dirt below.

"This is no fun... You all seem to have lost the will to fight." Frieza sighs. "KAIOKEN! TIMES 16!" Mutai shouts before quickly charging at Frieza. I follow this up by carefully bringing myself up to level 12. This level hurts SO much more than the last so I move back down in between 11 and 12.

I follow right behind Mutai as she charges at Frieza. However, he grabs her fist with his tail before kneeing her in the stomach. He quickly grabs her leg and throws her at me. I jump out of her way before shooting a KI blast directly at him. He deflects it before jumping in front of me and punching me across the cheek.

I'm knocked into Mutai as she begins to get up. "Ah! Damn!" She pushes me off of her. "Sorry. This guy plays dirty." I say, getting up. Frieza laughs. "Hm. Says the children going 2 on 1." He rubs his noes.

"Stop calling us children. It's getting annoying!" I shout. He laughs even harder now. "Well come on now. If you want me to stop treating you as children then come on and prove to me that you aren't." He stands back and powers up.

I look to Mutai. Her face seems to slowly turn into a face of despair but she quietly nods to me. At once, we both jump at him.

* * *

"Kamehame...HAA!" I shout, shooting a Kamehameha wave at Mira. He avoids it, flying up into the air. Just like planned.

Trunks comes down out of nowhere, pulling his sword. Right before he can hit the target though, Mira blocks the attack simply. "Pathetic." He knocks Trunk's sword out of his hand before kicking him in the chest.

"Shit." I say to myself as I begin quietly charging up my energy. All at once, I unleash it, pushing myself to Super Saiyan. "AAAAAH!" I shout to myself as my energy levels surge.

"Hey Mira!" I shout to Towa and Mira. They both look over at me. "You realize what this is, right?" I question them. Towa nods. "Yes. The form Zero was able to use to defeat my dear Mira." She admits.

I laugh. "Heh. You say that so casually. Like things are going to be different this time." I prepare myself. Mira grins smugly though. "You say that like things are going to be the same this time?" He curls up his fist in a ball.

"I don't know. We won't know until we see." I say to them, turning to Trunks. "Transform Trunks!" I shout to Trunks. He nods before turning Super Saiyan. At once, I quickly charge at Mira.

He holds out his arm and swiftly blocks my first punch. However, it managed to push him back a little so I know for a fact it did some damage. I quickly start throwing all of the attacks I have at him. Immediately, he's pushes to the defensive and begins blocking every attack that I throw at him.

As we continue clashing through the air, I look out to make sure Trunks has my back. However, he's standing back with his sword, getting ready to strike.

"Come on Trunks. Help out." I shout to him. Before I can go in for another attack, I'm punched in the stomach. "AH!" I shout, flying into the ground. Before I hit the ground though, I shoot a small KI blast at Mira.

He blocks it and jumps ahead to punch me. However, I dodge it and land on the ground. As he's dropping down near me, I shoot another KI blast at him. He quickly deflects it before throwing a punch at me. I block it before parrying it and elbowing him in the face. He's knocked back enough for Trunks to run in and start giving the bastard everything he's got.

"AADADADADADADAD!" He shouts as he throws a barrage of punches and kicks at him. Mira seems to be on the defensive still as he keeps trying to block all of his attacks. "YOU'RE JUST WASTING ENERGY! GIVE UP NOW!" Trunks shouts as he continues. He jumps back before moving his hands in a quick motion. "Burning Attack!" He shouts, blasting Mira with a flaming blast of energy and sending him flying.

As Mira flies up into the sky, Trunks puts his hands directly up. "Disappear! FOR GOOD!" He shouts as he blasts a giant wave of energy from the palm of his hands directly at Mira. It hits Mira head on, causing an explosion in the air.

"Holy shit, we got him." I shout to Trunks. He grins. "That was pretty easy." He admits. However, Towa begins laughing as Trunks jumps over to my area.

"You fools really think my Mira would go down that easily?" She asks us. Me and Trunks turn to each other before I shrug. "Maybe. If a kid like Zero was able to take him down on his first Super Saiyan transformation then it would make sense that to experienced Saiyans would be able to-," I'm cut off.

 **"WHAM!"**

* * *

Me and Mutai continue our failing offensive on Frieza. Every attack we throw at him just ends up blocked.

 **"POW!"** He knocks me back with his tail. I manage to land on my knees thankfully. "Ow. Man that was even worse." I say, rubbing the sore on my face. Mutai is faring a lot better than I did a second ago thankfully, however it still isn't enough.

"Come on brats. I thought you wanted to not be children." He jokes as he continues dodging Mutai. She attempts to kick him but he just jumps over it before kicking her across the head. She's sent backwards into me, knocking us both over.

"Seriously, this is just getting more and more annoying." She grits her teeth as we struggle to continue against Frieza. "If the others weren't too scared to help right now, then maybe we would have a chance." I admit.

Mutai turns to the others who all watch in fear behind us. I'm gritting my teeth as Frieza just grins smugly at us from afar.

" _Hey! Do you two sense that?_ " The Elder Kai shouts into our ears. "What?" Mutai asks.

Suddenly, we all feel a power spike coming from behind us.

" _It's Goku!_ " The Supreme Kai of Time shouts.

In a matter of seconds, Goku appears right in front of us. He's silent for a few seconds, turning to Vegeta and the back to us 4.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

* * *

 **With Goku now here on the battlefield, how will he be able to combat Frieza. Will he be able to stop the the tyrant from causing anymore harm and hurting his friends. Will Alpha and Mutai be able to help? Also, what happned to Kyo and Trunks? Will they be okay? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Alpha Xenoverse.**

* * *

 _I've always wondered. Is the action sequences to complicated in this series because if so, then I can work on improving my style in order to make it easier to follow. Actually, why do I bother asking that, nobody answers my questions. Except you Kyo._

 _..._

 _Kyo? Uh... Kyo? Guys, Kyo isn't here... Oh shit..._

 _Well... uh, since he isn't here then I guess I'll talk about a few interesting things. Do you guys think I should focus more on making the chapters longer since 3-4,000 words each chapter isn't really serviceable anymore and I know I can do much more but honestly, it feels like these chapters will never be released if I don't but if it's okay with you, I can try._

 _Also, humor has been toned down slightly just to fit the mood of the situation. It'll only be gone for a while. Please give me your thoughts and review and I thank you for reading this chapter._

 _Seriously, I kind of want to know what you think so please review. (God, I'm starting to sound like a homeless man begging for money)_


	24. Goku Takes the Stage The Conflict Rises

Kyo? Kyo? Where the hell is he...

Oh right? The chapter? I wanted to do another disclaimer but Kyo wasn't here to do it... Hm...

Well, the following is a fanfiction made by AlphaZero21... Uh... I guess I'm a funny guy? Not the best fanfic writer in the world. GOD DAMN IT I SUCK AT DISCLAIMERS!.

 _Where's Kyo when you need him..._

* * *

 **Previously on Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse**

 **Alpha and Mutai rushed to the aid of the Z warriors in order to protect them from Frieza's wrath. However, they found themselves very outmatched with Frieza's final form and failed to give him much damage. Alpha and Vegeta were brutally beaten (Though the former used senzu beans to heal himself) and all hope seemed lost. Suddenly though, Goku arrived on the Battlefield. Will he be able to stop Frieza? Find out, now!**

* * *

 **Goku Takes the Stage. The Conflict Rises.**

* * *

Goku looks around at the rest of us. "Thank goodness. I'm glad I arrived before anybody could've gotten seriously hurt." Goku gives a sigh of relief. Mutai points over to Vegeta who is currently dying.

"About time you showed up, Kakarot." Vegeta coughs out as he lay across the ground.

Frieza only now takes note of Goku. "Kakarot? Hm. That's a Saiyan name right?" He looks back down to Vegeta before looking back to Goku.

Frieza takes a look at Goku. "I think I've seen this face before." He admits.

"I honestly don't care though." Goku tells him. I begin to stand up. "Can we just get back to fighting already. We just need to get this over with already." I tell Goku.

He only looks back to me and smiles. "Oh don't worry. I've got this on my own." He says, turning back to Frieza. Frieza only grins. "Oh really?"

Vegeta begins laughing when Frieza says that. We all turn our heads to Vegeta, who's coughing and gasping for air but still very well alive. "You see Frieza, Kakarot isn't your average Saiyan. He's already become the one thing you fear. The legendary, Super S-,"

"Hey Vegeta. I got a good joke." Frieza interrupts him. We all pause. "A joke?" I ask. Frieza laughs before point his finger at Vegeta. "Knock knock." He asks Vegeta.

"Uh. Who's there?" Vegeta asks, confused as to where he's goi-,

"Interrupting energy laser!" Frieza says, shooting an energy blast straight into Vegetas heart. Vegeta quickly collapses to the ground, spitting up some blood as well. "Holy..." Me and Rena begin to get up. Everybody stops in shock. Vegeta is knocked to the ground, spitting up blood in the process.

"VEGETA!" Goku shouts to the fallen prince.

He angrily turns to Frieza who only laughs. "Vegeta couldn't even move or defend himself! What you did was just cold blood murder!" Goku yells. Frieza smiles. "Hey, it's what I do." He admits.

Vegeta, annoyed now, looks back to Goku. "Kakarot! Are you still blathering on about that mercy nonsense! To defeat Frieza, you need to harden your hear-" Vegeta begins yelling at Goku.

However, Goku quickly interrupts Vegeta. "Vegeta! Quite talking. Running your mouth will only make things much worse for you!" He yells at him.

Even after this though, Vegeta doesn't seem to be having any of it. He scratches the dirt as his breath begins to fade, coming close to tearing up. "You need to know! You need to know what happened to the Saiyans! Our race!" He grits his teeth in agony as blood spills from him.

Goku still doesn't care though. "I know what happened. King Kai told me a meteor hit our planet and we were wiped out." He explains.

"That isn't true. It was a lie, we were told this because Frieza... Frieza did it!" He says, his breath fading. His eyes close and his head hits the dirt. "Please... Do it for the Saiyans... He must die by one of our hands..." Vegeta begins crying.

Goku only looks at Vegeta with shock. "I... I didn't..." He begins. However, by this point, Vegeta has passed on.

I look to Mutai. She's at a loss for words. I can tell I am too. Vegeta... really died.

" _Hm. I can't help but admit that I feel bad for Vegeta a little. Used for all of his life, then killed by Frieza..._ " Elder Kai sadly admits. I can hear the Kaioshin of Time giving a sigh in the background.

" _Well, it can't be helped._ " She admits.

I lower my head. "Even if Vegeta was evil..." I clench my fist.

Goku is quiet...

 **"BOOM!"** before he suddenly punches a wall in anger.

"Hey... Krillin, Gohan. Can you guys bury him somewhere else?" He asks us. Krillin gives Goku a confused look. "Hurry up." I order the two. They quickly rush in and take Vegeta's body away.

Me and Mutai turn our attention back to Frieza. Goku is already facing Frieza again. "So... you gonna make your move?" Frieza asks.

Right away, Goku charges at Frieza. The first punch he throws is quickly blocked though. However, they quickly vanish into thin air not too long after. "Damn. They're really this fast." Piccolo admits.

We all watch in all as the powers collide through the air causing shockwaves to form. They're moving so quickly that all 3 of us can't see him. "Whoa..." We continue watching the fight rage on in the sky.

Suddenly though, a giant explosion forms over on another island not too far off. "IS THAT THEM!?" I shout, looking all the way over at the fight.

Mutai nods before jumping off the island and hoping to another one. Me and Piccolo follow her. "Goodness. There both... far out of our league." Piccolo mutters.

I sigh. _We're gonna have to help out during their fight anyways..._

By the time we reach another island to rest on, Krillin and Gohan show up. "So hows dad doing?" Gohan asks us.

I look over. From what I can sense, Goku is actually holding his own against. "Maybe Goku does stand a chance against Goku after all..." I smile.

 _Where just going to have to wait this fight out..._ *Sigh*

* * *

 **Time Nest ~ Age 852**

The battle between Goku and Frieza is going almost accordingly. From here on, me and the old man are just praying that nothing else can go wrong. "Goku seems to be doing pretty well against Frieza. I thought the emperor of the universe was much stronger than that?" He admits.

I shrug, about to explain what's supposed to happen next. However, I'm interrupted when Trunks bursts into the room. "Trunks? What are you doing here? Weren't you busy fighting Mira a second ago?" The Elder Kai asks.

Trunks nods. "Yeah, I got injured out of nowhere though and... Well Kyo offered to stay back and continue fighting." He tells us.

I shake my head. "Are you sure he's going to be fine?" I ask.

Trunks nods again. I sit him down and begin healing him. "I hope Kyo can hold his own. I know he's strong but..." The Elder Kai sighs.

"You should've seen him. It was the most serious he had been since... You know, sometimes I forget when the kid can be serious." He smiles.

I laugh as well. "I guess I shouldn't underestimate Kyo anymore." I admit.

"I'll have to admit. Mira is a lot stronger than he was last time we fought." Trunks grunts.

"Yeah. Last time you fought, it took your Super Saiyan form and Zero using Kaioken to push him back right?" I ask.

Trunks nods. "He's even tougher now. I'm not looking forward to going at it again to be honest." He laughs.

The Elder Kai just sigh. Trunks looks over to the scroll. "Anyways, hows Alpha and Mutai doing?" He asks.

We take a look back at the scroll, making sure everything is going as planned. However, the images we're seeing are completely different than the ones we were seeing minutes ago.

Goku is seemingly getting kicked back while the others watch in horror. Goku moves to raise his hands in the air.

* * *

 **Planet Namek ~ Age 762**

 _"Oh, it's the Spirit Bomb. That's sure to take care of Frieza!"_ The Elder Kai shouts through my ear piece.

"But he won't have enough time to gather enough energy for it." I whisper.

Mutai mouths something to me. Apparently, she also knows that we need to buy time for Goku.

I nod before jumping into the air. "Wait! Where you are two heading?" Piccolo asks.

"We gotta buy time for Goku. He's using the Spirit Bomb which takes time to charge." I explain.

Piccolo gives us a strange look before Krillin rushes up. "The Spirit Bomb is an attack that takes energy from different people. They're trying to make sure Frieza doesn't take note of it." He explains.

"Oh I see. Why didn't you just say so..." Piccolo cracks his knuckles before turning to the other two.

"Hey, can you spare so energy?" He asks them. They quickly give Piccolo enough energy to continue the fight with us.

All at once, we charge at Frieza. Frieza isn't paying any mind when suddenly.

 **"WHAM!"** Mutai quickly knocks him into the ground.

"Oh thank goodness. Can I ask you guys for a favor-," Goku begins. However, Piccolo quickly interrupts him.

"Already on it. We need to buy time for you." He turns back to Frieza who is just getting up.

"So it seems you all have a sort of death wish..." Frieza admits.

At once, me and Mutai both charge at Frieza. However, my punch completely misses him. "Huh?" I look around.

"Knock knock." He suddenly appears behind me. Before I can even react, **"BAM!"** he punches me across the face. I slide across the dirt in agony.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Kaioken!" I shout, jumping back to my feet. Mutai does the same, rushing towards Frieza. Once again though, he dodges. He simply jumps out of the way before somersaulting off into the distance.

"Special Beam Canon!" Piccolo shouts, shooting his signature attack the the tyrant.

Frieza simply turns around with a smile before quickly deflecting the attack. After doing so, he cracks his knuckles. "You know, the fact that I even had to use my hands is just a testament as to how bored I am with this fight. Mind if we end it real soon?" He taunts.

"Hm. And you were just talking about how you wanted us to suffer too." I spit on the ground before charging up a bit.

Mutai smiles before mouthing the words 'Be Careful' at me.

She charges at Frieza once more, attempting to elbow him in the nose. However, he swiftly dodges the blow and pushes her back. He follows up with a kick to the thigh, knocking her to the ground.

I feel some blood dripping from my nose. "Fine. Fine. Kaioen X12." I jump to this level before shooting a KI blast at Frieza. He jumps out of the way, surprised by it. Before he can even bother to counter though, Piccolo knocks him straight out of the air as if he was nothing.

It doesn't take too long for Frieza to jump back into the air and charge at us. "HA!" I shout, charging at Frieza.

At once, we both clash. Exchanging punches and blows to the face and other areas. However, he's clearly overpowering me. **"WHAM!"** He stiffs me across the cheek with a swift punch.

For a second, I feel a little light headed. Mutai rushes in and aims to knock Frieza around. However, he quickly snaps her with his tail and she's knocked right into me. At once, we both fall to the ground defeated.

"I can't believe he's this powerful..." I begin to get up.

"Not even the Kaioken can do anything about him..." Mutai wipes the blood off of her face.

Piccolo is still struggling against Piccolo. "You're all so annoying! Why don't you all just lay down and die?!" Frieza yells.

Mutai begins to get up before quickly powering back to Kaioken. "Be careful with Kaioken. The more we'll fight, the more it'll hurt." I tell her.

She just smirks. "Who's the one who taught you this technique?" She reminds me, jumping into the air.

I sigh. As Frieza tosses Piccolo aside and at the ground, Mutai once more jumps right at Frieza. "Wanna see something cool?" She shouts.

As she flies through the air, she moves her hands in a special motion, charging up an energy blast. "GALICK GUN!" She shouts, shooting it at Frieza. His face goes from smug to shocked in a matter of seconds as the attack pushes him out of the way.

I begin to get back on my feet.

The exchange pushes Frieza back far enough into the range of Goku's spirit bomb.

"IT'S READY!" He yells to us. We all jump back, confusing Frieza. Suddenly, he looks up at the air and finally notices the giant blue fireball in the sky.

"Oh no! OH NO!" He shouts as it hits him. He attempts to push it back but it's clearly no use. All at once, a blinding light appears and I'm blown back by the power of a white burst of energy.

However, before I can hit anything somebody catches me. "Watch yourself." Mutai shouts.

She drops me to the ground before kneeling next to me. "Alright... I think Goku got him." She smirks.

I begin laughing. "Another mission done and over with." I smile as I see Gohan rushing to hug his dad and Krillin running to his best friend.

"Does this mean we go home too?" She asks.

I nod. "Yeah... I just hope Trunks and Kyo are ok-,"

Suddenly though, a bright light passes through Mutai. She falls to the ground, her eyes going pale. Before I can even fully react to it, a hand lunges for my neck. "AACK!" I cry out in pain.

Frieza, his eyes glowing red with anger, glares at me enraged. "You... All... Will... PAY!" He shouts to me. He shoots a KI blast at Piccolo. He falls to ground while Gohan and Krillin rush over to him.

Before I can try and get away though, Frieza puts a hand to my chest. "DIE!" He blasts me straight in the chest, blasting me into a nearby lake.

As I sink to the bottom, I begin to lose all consciousness... but before I can though, a bright light implodes above the water.

 _Wha-What... Was that?_ It only takes my brain a couple of seconds to recognize that somebody just died. _Krillin? I think... it might have been Krillin._ My reflexes jump back in and I jump out of the water.

The moment I reach the shore, I look over and watch as Goku's anger builds.

"I... I will make you SUFFER!" He shouts.

My eyes widen at this comment. _Goku isn't usually like this... not even to people he's hated... Is it finally time?_

I look over to my right and notice Mutai, still unconscious. "Oh no! Mutai!" I shout, rushing to her aid. She's bleeding out of her chest. Thankfully Frieza's attack didn't come anywhere near her heart. However, she's still in some dangerous pain that will kill her.

"Thank god I packed a lot of senzu for this..." Quickly pulling my final senzu bean out of my sleeve and feeding it to Mutai. As I put it in her mouth, she begins chewing it. Before she can finish though, a giant burst of light appears behind me.

To my absolute shock, Goku has finally unlocked the legendary transformation... The Super Saiyan. "Finally. He's done it." I smile.

While I'm distracted, Mutai begins to get off of her back. "Is... Is that Goku?" She asks.

I nod. Goku gives on of the most angriest glares he can at Frieza. Frieza seems to be horrified because in a matter of seconds, he jumps straight into the air shooting KI blasts at the Super Saiyan. They all directly hit Goku.

"Goku..." I say to myself.

After the dust settles though, Goku is still standing with literally no damage done to him. "Holy shit..." Mutai whispers.

"I know right." I begin to smile.

Mutai jumps into the air. "Let's get in on this." She flies after Goku. I follow behind her.

We both follow up behind Goku. He nods as we all go to face Frieza. "It's about time the tables turn on you, Frieza." I boast.

He grits his teeth in annoyance. "You dare speak like that to me... you monkeys!" He yells.

"Hey, Gohan. Take Piccolo get Piccolo out of here, NOW!" He yells to Gohan.

For a second, Gohan doesn't even know how to respond to his dads sudden anger. "Hurry! Before I lose what little sense of reason I have left!" He yells again.

His son jumps, quickly picking up Piccolo and flying off into the air. "Things are going to get heated pretty fast. I'd recommend you'd leave." Goku says to us.

Mutai just shakes her head. "We want a piece of Frieza for now." She says.

 _It's about time we end this bout..._

* * *

 _Wanna know why this took so long to get out? Well... I kind of had a hard time coming up with the scenario of the main characters watching the battle. Just yesterday I decided to replace the sequence with a cut to the Time Patrol base._

 _So basically I just wasted how many months? Too many..._

 _Thanks for reading. I'm sorry for the absence and I'll be back soon._


	25. The Tables Turn! Frieza against the Rope

Previously on Dragon Ball Alpha Xenoverse...

Goku arrived to the battlefield and the bout between the heroes and Frieza continued. However, with little time to create a Spirit Bomb without outside interference: Mutai, Alpha and Piccolo all took over for Goku and fought Frieza. When all was said and done, Goku managed to defeat Frieza with a spirit bomb. But surprise! Frieza miraculously survived and quickly took down Piccolo, nearly killed Alpha and Mutai and incapacitated Krillin. Enraged, Goku finally transformed into the Super Saiyan of legend.

With the tables being completely turned against Frieza, what will happen next? Find out in this excellent chapter of Dragon Ball Alpha-Xenoverse!

* * *

 **The Tables Turn! Frieza against the Ropes!**

* * *

" _Ooh._ " The Elder Kai watches in amazement.

" _Good. History is flowing its natural course. It won't be easy for Goku, though._ " The Supreme Kai of Time sighs.

"Why didn't you bother telling us that he'd try to kill us right there! Could have done far worse!" Mutai yells into her mic.

I clear my throat, reminded Mutai that we're still in the middle of a battle. She rolls her eyes.

" _Well I guess you're right_." The Supreme Kai of Time admits.

" _You've been through this before, you should really tell these kids about the events that are about to happen..._ "

I sigh. "Elder Kai's got a point. Whatever. We should really get back to this bout going on." I turn back to Frieza.

Frieza is distracted, still staring down Goku. Goku's glare begins to enlarge as if he's about to explode. In an instant, Goku charges Frieza like a mad man. Before Frieza can even make a move, he's punched across the face and into the air.

Me and Mutai watch as his body soars through the air and Goku suddenly begins charging in his direction. "And there they go." I say as I watch them blast off.

Mutai chuckles. "Let's hurry and follow them up." She says to me and we both begin flying towards them. Frieza manages to surprisngly counter an attack from Goku but from the looks of it, Goku allowed this to happen.

Frieza takes note of it and his teeth clench in rage as he starts growling in anger. All at once, he begins to spam a barrage of punches and kicks at Goku, spazzing around like a maniac. However, this is all for nothing as Goku simply begins dodging all of the attacks like they're nothing.

And the more this happens... the more Frieza starts to lose it.

"WHY! WON'T! YOU! STAND! STILL!" He screams as all of his attacks are blocked by Goku.

A smile begins to form on Mutai's face. "Yeah! That's right Goku, show him what you got!" She cheers.

Frieza continues his relentless attack on Goku that is still doing absolutely nothing to the Super Saiyan. The fight goes higher and higher and higher and higher into the sky until they aren't visible.

"We should keep following them." I say as I begin floating towards them.

However, in an instance Goku and Frieza drop back down around us. I jump back to Mutai who is hovering not too far off, watching the two stare down.

"So this is the moment of truth? Goku and Frieza huh..." Mutai grins.

I smile. "Bout time this bastard got what he deserved." I say.

Frieza is gritting his teeth in anger at Goku who hasn't even changed emotion over the past minute of battle. He just continues to glare at Frieza.

"You... You dare mock me!" Frieza screams, shooting an energy blast right at Goku.

Goku doesn't bother dodging the attack, letting it hit him in the head. Mutai and I are shocked for a second until the dust begins to settle. As it does, it shows that Goku is completely unfazed from the attack.

Frieza's eyes widen in horror. "You-, This... This can't-, What are you?!" He questions.

Goku grins in response. "You can destroy planets but you can't destroy a single man? How pitiful." He laughs.

Frieza's eyes begin turning red as his anger boils quickly. "I'm the Saiyan from Earth that came all this way to defeat you. I'm the one who's true power is released by anger. I'm the one who will defeat you. I AM SON GOKU! THE SUPER SAIYAN!" He shouts to Frieza who is only baffled in confusion.

However, Frieza begins laughing after a short period of time. "Heh. Super Saiyan. So if this is truly the legendary form in all of its glory than I see why I'm having trouble against you." He admits.

I grin. "So why do you find it so amusing then?" I ask him.

He only chuckles. "Simple. I have far more power." He claims.

Mutai is shocked at the revelation but Goku isn't even phased. "So?" He says, charging at Frieza.

He elbows Frieza across the face, pushing him far into the air.

We watch in amazement as Goku begins to pummel Frieza like a child. "Wow. So... This is what they call Super Saiyan huh." Mutai says, her eyes not leaving the battle.

I nod, still watching the battle. "You can earn this too, right?" She asks.

"Oh right." I nod, "It probably becomes easier to unlock by age so unless something VERY bad happens then I'm not getting the form." I sigh with disappointment.

"What if there's a Super Human?" Mutai thinks.

That has me thinking for a moment but I'm snapped out of it when Frieza and Goku cause a shockwave around us. Me and Mutai jump back, shocked.

"These two are really going at it. I guess Goku has finally stopped playing around." I admit.

Mutai chuckles. "Don't piss of one of the nicest people in the world. Lets just say that." She smiles.

I laugh a little before I'm reminded of something. "Hey? What class did you leave school in?" I ask.

"Actually it was during lunch." She explains.

"And you got away without alarming... Tact..." I question her.

She nods. "Well, hopefully now that I think about it..." She shrugs.

Oh goodness. Hopefully this doesn't lead to anything awful...

I turn back to Goku and Frieza. Frieza is still glaring at Goku with rage. Goku's face has grown to a smirk.

"Why won't you just stand still and DIE!" Frieza shouts.

Frieza charges at Goku once again. "HA!" He shouts, shooting a KI blast at Goku's head. Goku swiftly dodges it though [And with very minimal effort]. Me and Mutai are left in shock. _Is this fight going to actually be THAT one sided?_

I look back over at Goku, and then to Frieza. Frieza's eye twitches. "Damn it. DAMN IT!" He begins shooting a barrage of KI blasts at Goku's face. However, this time Goku just stands still and lets them hit him in the face.

My eyes light up in horror. "Goku's so confident that he's actually letting Frieza shoot at point blank?" I question.

Mutai nods in response. "He's just going to show Frieza the bigger picture by doing this." She explains.

After a few seconds, Frieza slows down with the KI blast as a dark smoke covers everything. "That'll teach that monkey..." Frieza mutters, beginning to laugh.

Me and Mutai sit and watch as he laughs like a mad man, actually believing that he won. After a while of that though, Mutai clears her throat.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you to be completely honest..." She tells him.

Frieza continues laughing, looking right up at us. "And why's that? Brat!" He shouts at her. He's about to continue spouting stuff at us before he turns and looks back at the smoke, his eyes widen.

"Like we said..." I grin.

Goku stands tall, not even his clothes affected by all the KI blasts shot at Frieza.

"You... You're no Saiyan... Your a monster!" Frieza shouts, floating back away from Goku.

"Says you." Goku jokes, charging directly at Frieza.

Frieza quickly jumps back, pulling out an energy blast. Goku stops flying at him and swiftly pushes it out of the way, continuing his charge towards Frieza.

Me and Mutai watch in awe as the fight just goes on and on, Goku dominating Frieza throughout it with no issue whatsoever.

* * *

The Kaioshin of Time and the Elder Kai continued watching the thing through the scroll. "This battle is going to last a while, isn't it." The Elder Kai scratched his head as Goku continuing beating the ever living mess out of the tyrant.

The Kaioshin of Time however, shook her head. "No. You see, after this portion Frieza is going to get upset and try taking out the whole planet with him so Goku can't defeat him. After that, the fight goes on for another 5... 10.. 15 minutes or so and well... Yeah. Goku wins." She explained.

The Elder Kai just took all of that in. "Well. Wonder if those two will come in and try to change anything because so far, it seems normal..." He admits.

Meanwhile, Trunks sat in the back of the room still healing up. "I'm more concerned about Kyo. I hope he's doing well fighting Mira on his own..." He sighed.

The Kaioshin of Time turned back to him. "Kyo is strong. I doubt Mira even stands a chance." She admitted, confidence clear in her voice.

However, Trunks shook his head. "Well first off, Kyo is a bit rusty. Besides that, Mira has gotten far stronger in comparison to how he was earlier. He's gonna be a LOT of trouble now. And if he was anything back then..." Trunks silently laments.

Now that comment left the Kaioshin worried. 2 years ago, Mira was easily one of the most fierce opponents the Time Patrol even had the unfortunate of going against. If he was any worse than he was back then...

The Kaioshin shook her head. "I still feel like Kyo has his work cut out for him. Let's focus on Alpha and his friend for now." She told him.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Planet Namek, the fight was starting to take a tole on Frieza. He'd been beaten into a pulp, still standing but by this point he was obviously done for.

After standing still and breathing heavily, Frieza grinned. "It's over."

Both Alpha and Mutai gave confused faces. Goku only gave a modest look. Frieza however, began laughing manically. "It's actually kind of funny. To think I was nearly bested by a monkey like you..." He began, before suddenly pulling out an energy blast and holding it above his head. "But you know what they say. It's the smartest who wins, not the strongest." Frieza laughs.

By this point, Alpha was practically screaming at Goku to stop Frieza. "GOKU! STOP HIM BEFORE HE KILLS US ALL!" Alpha begged.

Goku just looked on and watched.

"Sayanora!" Frieza shouted, hurling the gigantic KI blast towards the Planet.

"GOKU!" Alpha shouted as the KI blast hit the ground, exploding and everything going white...

* * *

 **Been a while hasn't it. Sorry about the break. Kind of... Didn't really know why I was** **still doing this. Anyways, thanks for reading, I'll see you later.**


End file.
